Ignition
by APVisionary
Summary: Alex and Piper meet under very different circumstances. Alex is a sexy firefighter who meets Piper in an unimaginable way. No Prison. Lots of love, sex and smut, laughs and vauseman. Nicky, Lorna, and a few others make apperances throughout the story. This will be added to regularly. Give me a chance guys I promise you will fall in love with this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All characters belong to OITNB.**

 **Taking a chance at publishing this piece. I have some chapters written so far and plan to publish more depending on how you readers react. This story will be full of vauseman, smut, love, laughs, and it will grow over time. No prison this is a completely different view.**

* * *

 **"Larry, it's only a week you will be fine!"**

" **Piper, can't you tell Polly to do this meeting alone? She doesn't need you there to hold her hand."**

" **I want to be there, Poppi is my business too and this trip is a chance for us to get into Barneys."**

" **I miss you though, we need more time together, and I Won't be without you for a whole week!"**

 **As I paced around my apartment getting my suitcase packed for my trip to LA Larry was really getting under my skin. He was great in the beginning and just what I needed. He was safe and secure and pretty much what my parents wanted for me. Minus the fact that he had like no money. But now after two years dating and a year of living together he was too clingy. I feel like I'm suffocating and have considered breaking up with him several times but something stops me and I almost feel sorry for him. His laziness and constant moping about landing his next big article is getting old. I pay for everything, I do everything, and the truth is I'm just not happy anymore. I want to end things. I need to end things but I have this bad feeling about how Larry will react.**

 **I took a deep breath and decided I was dumping his ass. It was now or never and this was the perfect time. I could do it and then leave for LA.**

 **"Larry I think we need to break up I know we have been together for two years but this relationship is going nowhere. We do the same things, have the same fights every week. I need some excitement in my life and you need to start your life. I'm going on this trip, I will be gone for a week and that gives you time to pack up and move out."**

 **Larry stared at me with a dumbfounded look. He opened his mouth multiple times to speak but no words came out.**

 **"Larry did you hear me? I'm sorry I know this is not what you want but I can't be with you anymore I'm so sorry."**

 **Larry's face was blank and getting redder by the minute. He stood up and charged towards me. I felt a wave of panic come over me as I threw my hands up instantly in fear he was going to strike me.**

" **Pipes you're not going anywhere, we are not breaking up! I won't go through losing you, I would die before losing you."**

 **His pleading made my stomach turn. He honestly thinks he needs me to survive. How pathetic, what a sad excuse of a man. I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in this loser.**

 **"I'm sorry Larry but you don't have a choice I'm done."**

 **"Well pipes then we can go down together!"**

 **"Excuse me? Go down together what are you talking about?"**

 **All of a sudden Larry started throwing things around the apartment. I ducked away into the corner trying to retreat towards the door. But he kept moving the same way blocking me in. Larry was much bigger than me and could easily overpower me. I figured it's best to relax and let him have his tantrum.**

 **He walked over to the bar and started throwing liquor bottles all over. I didn't care I watched him and laughed at how childish he was being over a break up but I stopped laughing and stared in horror as Larry pulled out a lighter and dropped it onto the soaked carpet. Instantly the carpet ignited and the spilled liquor added fuel to the fire. I tried to run to the door again but he grabbed me and held me down. He straddled my hips and held me down screaming how much he loved me and he couldn't be without me.**

 **My heart was beating out of my chest. I've never been so scared and helpless. I saw the flames getting bigger and the fire spreading across the room. I thought to myself this is it. This is how I'm going to die...**

 **I screamed for help praying someone would hear me. The smoke detectors were screeching and the room was quickly filling with smoke. I had to squint my eyes and fight to breathe. Larry was still holding me down.**

* * *

" **Hey Jason do you smell that?"**

" **Yeah it smells like somethings burning, let's check it out."**

 **Jason opened the door and walked down the corridor, he heard screeching and smelled smoke so he started banging on the doors to the neighboring apartments. People began to shuffle out of the building while he dialed 911.**

" **Hello 911 what's your emergency?"**

" **I think there's a fire at the Crown Heights apartments, I'm in the building and I smell smoke and the detectors are going off."**

" **I'm sending help right away! Evacuate the building!"**

* * *

 **Station 51 New York City.**

 **It's been a long day at station 51. Our house has had 15 calls already today and I've been on duty for 21 hours already. Only 3 hours left and then I'm off for a week!**

" **Vause! Quit day dreaming didn't you hear the horn we got an apartment fire, crown heights let's go!"**

 **I jumped up and ran after Nichols. Down the pole I went and threw my gear on. I knew my crew was tired but this is what we do every day, we save lives. We got to the location in 7 minutes and by the time we arrived the left side of the building was engulfed. I surveyed the scene quickly and determined we had about 3 minutes to do a search before we had a flashover.**

" **Nichols, Doyle, Casey, Bennett, and Mendez you're with me let's split up in pairs and search. 3 minutes guys and get out here! Luschek and Ford you guys get those water cannons ready."**

 **"Vause lets go you and me take the top floor we are the fastest," shouted Nichols.**

 **We raced up the stairs the first two apartments were clear but the third one had its door locked. I kicked the door open and shouted for anyone inside to call out, " FDNY, call out!"**

 **I heard nothing but as I searched the room I saw two bodies on the floor. A man on top of a woman. Was he guarding her from the flames I thought to myself?**

" **Nichols, I got two get over here!"**

" **I can't tell if they are breathing let's get them out of here Vause."**

 **Casey and Mendez came up to help Nichols carry the male down. I chose to grab the girl myself she was small and I knew I could handle it. I made it out of the building just in time with the girl and then came the flashover.**

" **Get some water on those flames guys!"**

" **Copy that Lt Vause."**

* * *

 **I got the blonde woman to the ambulance and they determined she had a pulse. I studied the woman's face as the medics did their thing.**

 **I stared down at this woman. She was beautiful. Even covered in black soot I could tell she was striking. The medics applied oxygen and slowly she came to life. Gasping for air and flailing her arms out as she started to breathe.**

* * *

" **Mam take a few breaths and then I have some questions before we go to the hospital. Blink if you understand me."**

 **I blinked. I stared at this paramedic so thankful to be alive. I looked to my left and saw a gorgeous woman in a fire fighter uniform smiling down at me. She was talk, gorgeous black hair in a messy bun, striking green eyes and the most gorgeous smile. Who was this woman I thought to myself. I snapped back when the paramedic asked me for my name.**

" **Piper Chapman."**

" **Okay mam we are going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out. It doesn't look like you suffered any burns the man that was laying on you seemed to have blocked you from the flames."**

 **I listened to what the man was saying, the man on top of me blocked the flames, Larry who was actually holding me down trying to kill me somehow managed to protect me even though those weren't his intentions.**

" **The man on top of me was trying to kill me sir. I broke up with him so he started the fire and held me down begging me to stay."**

 **Lt. Vause overheard this and stepped towards Piper.**

 **"Hi, Piper. I'm going to need to talk to you about what happened here, I'm going to meet you at the hospital."**

 **God that voice. That sexy raspy voice coming from this woman had me so intrigued. Was this woman real? Was she an angel I thought to myself**

" **Okay, are you the one who saved me?"**

" **Well mam my whole crew handled this but yes I'm the one who found you and carried you down."**

 **I sat up from the stretcher and pulled this woman into me. I hugged her so tightly and thanked her profusely. I felt her wrap her arms around me and squeeze me tight. That's when I felt the ignition between us. This hold she had on me was igniting things inside of me and I just had to know more about this sexy firefighter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

 **After hours of seeing doctors and nurses I was cleared for release. I didn't suffer any major injuries just some smoke inhalation. I was told to follow up worth my regular doctor and take it easy for a few days.**

 **I learned that Larry was severely burned in the fire but due to my statement saying he started the fire he was not allowed visitors and had law enforcement guarding his room. I felt bad that he got hurt but at the same time he did this to himself and he tried to hurt me.**

 **I walked towards the exit and once I got outside I stood in the sunshine and thought how great it felt to be alive.**

" **Well look who it is, they let you out of here."**

 **There it was again that sexy voice. I looked up to see the fire fighter sitting on a bench outside the hospital. She looked different without her gear on. She wore black skinny jeans and a red and black checkered flannel. Her hair was down and straight, thick black rimmed glasses on with winged eyeliner to make her eyes pop. My god this woman was mesmerizing. I have always found woman attractive, even had a few encounters with women but none of them ever seemed to work. I felt my knees go weak just looking at this woman and I knew I was going to be in trouble.**

" **Hey it's the hot fire fighter who saved my life! Were you out here waiting for me?"**

" **Yeah after the fire I got cleaned up and I know a nurse in ER who gave me a heads up you would be released. I came to see how you are and to ask you some questions about the fire."**

" **How sweet of you, thank you so much for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you guys didn't get there when you did."**

" **I live for this job babe, saving lives is what I do, I must say though when I save a woman as gorgeous as you it's definitely much more rewarding." I smirked to myself, this Piper girl was beautiful. Long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had the perfect body. Tall and lean, a nice ass and perfect tits. I wanted to get to know this girl for sure.**

* * *

 **Oh my god did she just call me babe? Calm down Piper don't get ahead of yourself yet she probably calls everyone babe. I stared back at this Raven beauty and felt heat rise in my core. Just looking at her was getting me so hot.**

 **"Let's get a coffee and we can talk" she snapped me out of my thoughts.**

 **We walked a few blocks to the local coffee shop and got a table. I learned this woman's name was Alex Vause. She was a lieutenant with the FDNY and extremely good at her job. She asked me questions about the fire and I told her everything. I don't know why but it felt so easy to talk to her and let everything flow out. I told her how I settled and dated Larry because my best friend set us up and swore he was the best for me. I told her how I put up with his shit for two years and finally dumped him and how he started the fire to try and hurt me.**

 **I watched Alex's eyes go wide when I told her Larry intentionally started the fire to hurt me. She looked sad and disgusted that someone would do such a thing. All of a sudden she reaches across the table and took my hand in hers.**

" **Pipes, you don't deserve that. What an asshole he is. When I found you and saw him on top of you I thought he was being a man trying to protect you but now you're telling me he held you down to harm you. I should have left him lying there to burn!"**

" **Alex look its okay you saved me and I'm so grateful." Pipes she just used a nickname for me already. Why was this woman making me feel so giddy and excited?**

 **Alex stood up and walked around the table she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. She whispered in my ear that I was beautiful and deserved so much better. I took a chance on my next move and I whispered back to her that maybe she could show me something better. Alex pulled away from the hug and stared into my eyes. I thought for a second that I crossed a line but then within seconds Alex grabbed my face and crashed our lips together. She kissed me so hard and so good I swore I saw stars. I felt her tongue drag across my bottom lip asking for entry. I opened and felt her envelope our tongues together. It felt so good to be kissed by this woman. The way she made my body ignite, she sent chills down my spine and waves of pleasure through my body.**

 **She pulled away gasping for air and stared back at me. "I hope that was okay Pipes, I couldn't help myself ever since I saw you I thought you were beautiful and I just..." I cut her off, I grabbed her face and kissed her again.**

" **Alex I don't know what this is, I don't know if it's because you saved me or because God has a plan for us to find each other but I have to know more about you. I feel like I found what I've been looking for."**

" **I feel the same way, your gorgeous and totally my type, I'm not going to lie I'm a wild girl but with you I feel different I want to get to know you Piper. Let me take you out tonight, anywhere you want to go."**

 **I thought to myself how lucky can I get. This woman saved my life, she was so hot, and she wanted to take me out. I hit the jackpot for sure and I couldn't wait to see what was in store for me.**

" **I need to get cleaned up, I obviously can't go back to my apartment and get anything because of the fire. Any chance I could shower at your place?"**

" **Yeah how about we stop and buy you some clothes and then I'll take you home to freshen up?"**

 **"Thanks so much Alex."**

* * *

 **I grabbed pipers hand and we began walking towards my car. I made sure to open her door for her and let her get situated.**

 **"Wow a hot girl with a hot car I said with a huge grin on my face." Alex laughed and drove to the strip so I could do some shopping. We strolled around for about an hour grabbing clothes, shoes, make up, and some stuff for my hair before we decided to head to Alex's apartment. I was impressed when we pulled up. I didn't know FDNY lieutenants lived so lavishly.**

 **Her apartment was at the top of the building and I learned she had the whole floor to herself. The living room was beautiful. It had a black leather wrap around couch facing a giant flat screen. There were book shelves lining the walls and amazing art pieces scattered throughout the room.**

" **I know it's a lot to take in, this apartment is amazing I inherited a ton of money when my grandma passed away. I don't need to work but I truly love my job so I work hard and play even harder," she winked at me.**

" **Well Alex this place is gorgeous! I would love to look around more but I feel gross is it okay if I take a shower and get ready?"**

 **Alex smiled and nodded. She took my hand and walked me down the hallway to a bedroom with a bathroom ensuite. She gave me towels and toiletries and left me to it. I smiled and thanked Alex for all she was doing.**

 **Once Alex left the room I stripped down and jumped in the shower. It felt so good to get clean. The entire time my thoughts were filled with Alex. She saved me, and now here I was in her apartment naked while she was a few rooms down. I know its fast but I feel a connection with this woman already.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile Alex was getting ready when her phone rang.**

 **"Hello"**

 **" Hey Vause it's Nichols, the crew is going to go out tonight for drinks and to pick up some chicks are you in I know you're on vacation all week."**

 **"Actually Nichols I can't I have a date."**

 **"Vause, stop playing around you never date, you always love them and leave them."**

" **Not this one, you remember the blonde we pulled from the Crown fire? Well I went to the hospital to check on her. We got coffee and talked and honestly I felt a spark between us so I asked her out. She's in my apartment showering right now because she couldn't go back to her place."**

" **Holy shit Vause, you fucked her already? She's already showering so you must have rolled around with her." Nicky laughed.**

" **No you idiot she had to clean up from the fire, anyways this one's different I don't want to just fuck her and leave. I kissed her and felt something I want to get to know this one."**

" **Vause you're going soft? Good luck let me know how this works out for you! If it fails you can always sleep with the Aussie Doyle again. She keeps asking if you're coming out tonight."**

" **God Nicky she's hot but she's a coworker and she's clingy so I for sure won't be fucking her again. I got to go Nichols talk soon!"**

 **I hear footsteps coming from down the hall way. I looked up and saw Piper. She was clean. She did her hair in soft curls and wore a black dress that cut off before the knee. Her heels made her legs look longer and all I could do was stare. I imagined those long legs wrapped around me later and that dress on the floor. This girl was hot and she was going out with me!**

 **I took Piper to a fancy restaurant on a roof top. We enjoyed several glasses of wine and some delicious food. The whole night was going great we got to know each other a little bit more. Shared some sweet kisses and danced under the stars. Everything was easy with this girl. I didn't have to try, I could be myself and she enjoyed that.**

" **So I think we should continue this night back at my place we can have some more drinks maybe watch a movie?"**

 **"That would be great, maybe I can crash there tonight until I figure out where I can stay tomorrow."**

" **Hey pipes I know we just met but I feel a connection with you, you can stay at my place as long as you need to. I'm on vacation for a week but after that I work 24 hours on and then 24 off and my schedules rotates like that. I wouldn't mind"**

" **Thanks Al! Know it's fast but I like you, you intrigue me."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Six months later**

* * *

" **Baby! There's one more box I need you to get its too heavy for me."**

 **I watched Alex walk to the truck and carry the last box up the stairs. She was so strong and so sexy I just wanted to tear her apart. It had been 6 months to the day since I met Alex. She saved my life and we had a connection ever since. We went on numerous dates and I was going back and forth between crashing at her place and on my friend Polly's couch. Alex was fed up with me sleeping on a couch so she asked me to move in with her and to be her girlfriend. Of course I said yes. Alex was amazing, things moved really fast with us but when you find that person everything just clicks and we were so into each other.**

 **I didn't have much to move because I lost most of my stuff in the fire. Alex spoiled me and bought me everything I needed. I didn't want her to spend all her money on me but she assured me it was nothing and that she really cared about me.**

" **So baby, now you're all moved in I think it's time we celebrate Alex said with a smirk."**

" **Oh yeah? What did you have in mind Miss Vause?"**

 **"Well I know you have been wanting to take our sex life to the next level so I bought us this new toy to try out."**

 **I stared at Alex she had a harness and a strap on in her hand. It had to be 8 inches long and I knew it was going to fill me up and stretch me out. Alex and I have had sex several times and each time she left me begging for more but this was something new I kept asking to try and my baby was about to give it to me.**

" **Mmm baby take me to bed."**

* * *

 **I wasted no time and grabbed Piper kissing her. I lifted her up into the counter and she wrapped her legs around me. I kissed down her neck and began pulling at the hem of her shirt. I lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. The bra soon followed. Piper's nipples were already standing proud waiting for my mouth. I moved my tongue to her nipples and swirled around a few times earning some loud moans from Piper. I learned early on in our relationship she was a screamer and it was the sexiest thing around. Piper moaned and pulled at my clothes until we were both naked in the kitchen. I carried Piper to our bedroom and laid her down in bed. I spread her legs open and stared at her glistening folds. She was already wet and I could see it dripping down her thighs. I moved in and started to kiss around her pussy before wrapping my tongue around her protruding clit. I licked and lapped at her juices earning some moans of pleasure and I felt her fingers run through my hair. I loved eating Piper out. Her smell and her taste were like nothing I've ever had. She was addicting.**

" **Baby I need you now."**

 **" Mm you have me I'm loving this pussy right now your giving me so much!"**

" **Please Al, fuck me, fill me up I want it rough!"**

 **I looked up at pipers face and saw the lust in her eyes she needed me. She needed to be tossed around and fucked hard. I slowly stood up grabbed the harness and the strap on. I knelt in between pipers legs and began stroking the toy against her folds. She coated the toy in her juices. I wanted her nice and wet before I went in. Once she was ready I slowly inserted the head in. I watched piper's eyes roll back and her hands pulled at the sheets.**

" **Are you okay baby? Is it too much?"**

" **God Alex, keep going start moving inside me."**

 **I did as I was told and began slow thrusts into piper. She was moaning so loud and pressing her head into the pillow. Her face had a look of pure pleasure io it. I started to go faster and began to rub circles around her clit.**

" **Oh my god Alex! Give it to me baby, harder, harder!"**

 **I loved when Piper got like this. She loved it rough and I knew exactly how to please her I upped my pace and began slamming into her Juices were dripping all over me and I couldn't get enough. I felt Pipers walls clenching around the toy and it was harder to move. I leaned down and kissed her. I kept my thrusts going as I felt her body start to shake. I felt her dig her nails into my shoulders. I winced at the pain but then smiled because I knew I was giving my girl so much pleasure. Piper came so hard it gushed out all over the bed and I knew she was tired. I pulled out of her and discarded the toy to the floor. I pulled Piper into my arms and kissed her.**

" **If I would have known moving in would get you to fuck me like that then I would have moved in a long time ago!"**

" **There's more where that came from baby, I'm here and I'm yours. I'm so happy you moved in I get to be with you every day now. I love you pipes."**

 **"You do?"**

" **Yeah babe I love you, I know its fast but we have spent so much time together, I feel like I've known you for decades. With you everything is easy, I've never been one for relationships but you changed my views and I've never been happier with anyone."**

" **I love you too baby, I can't believe we have come so far in six months, I couldn't be happier."**

 **I laid against Alex's chest and listened to her heart beat. I loved this woman. She was incredibly sweet, she was sexy, and she was all mine.**

" **Let's get some sleep baby."**

" **Mmm I think we need to go one more round. I want you to fuck me with your gear on. Fire helmet and jacket and the strap on! Hard Alex, you go to work tomorrow and I won't see you for 24 hours so I want to be able to feel you!"**

" **Damn baby, you're so sexy, I'll make you feel me with every step!"**

* * *

Shorter chapter I know! Will be adding more soon. Hope everyone's enjoying so far and thank you for giving my writing a shot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I slowly started to stir. I felt something heavy wrapped around the middle of my body. I glanced down and saw the blonde locks covering my chest. I smiled to myself and began rubbing pipers lower back. I knew I had to leave this bed soon and get to work. It was going to kill me to be without my girl for another shift.

Piper slowly started to stir and she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah Pipes, any night I fall asleep with you is a good night. I have to shower and head to work do you want to join me?"

"Um is that even a question?"

Alex laughed at me and helped me up. She kissed me and guided me to the shower. We stripped our clothes off and jumped under the steaming water. I loved showers. I loved them even more when I had Alex standing behind me. She always made me feel good. We stood under the steaming water for a long time. Alex kissed my neck and up and down my collarbone. She whispered so many sweet things to me that just made me weak in the knees. Everything this woman did turned me on so much. I wanted her to take me again but I was super sore from our rough sex the night before.

Alex knew I was sore and she was so sweet and understanding about it. I don't know how I got so lucky to find this amazing woman. A bad moment in my life turned and ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me.

After our shower Alex got ready to go to the firehouse and I got dressed to head to Poppi for the day. Our store was booming in Times Square and our deal with Barneys was being finalized. Things were going great with the business and Alex was so supportive.

"Hey babe you know I'm on for the next 24, I'll call you as much as I can and if you get some free time you can always stop by the firehouse and spend some time with me."

"I would like that baby maybe I will come by and bring you some dinner tonight."

"Thanks baby, I love you have a good day."

"Alex! I called out. Please be safe I love you and need you to come home to me."

"Always baby I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Hey lieutenant how was your night off?"

"It was great Nicky, Piper and I stayed in and had some quality time together" I smirked and winked.

"Jeez Vause you really fell for this one. Hey Lorna and I want to go out this weekend. She loves Piper and Polly and is hoping to see her girls."

"I'll check with Piper for sure but I've been thinking about having a dinner party at the apartment."

"Well plan that shit Vause we need to hang out."

* * *

"Good morning ladies."

"Morning Chief Caputo, how are you?"

"Not so good ladies I have some bad news. Our rotation is changing you guys will now be working for 36 hours on and the rest of the week you guys will be off. Something happened at the budget meeting and this is supposed to save us money. It's not a huge difference pay wise for you guys but you end up with more days off."

"Actually I think that's awesome 36 hours a week and we are done, sounds great to me."

"Yeah Vause real great, wait until you tell your girlfriend you will be away for 36 hours at a time. She's going to flip her shit on you!"

"Damn Nichols I didn't even think of that. I'll break it to her when she brings in dinner tonight. Hopefully she understands I really want our relationship to work. If you think about it it's only a day and a half of work and then we have all week to do stuff together."

Our day was fairly slow at 51. We had a call about a natural gas leak which turned out to be nothing but an idiot leaving their stove on and the pilot not lighting. We had a car accident which was pretty ugly, a girl was texting and smashed into the back of a truck. She pinned herself in and we had to use the jaws. What made it even more annoying is that she tried to claim it wasn't her fault even though she admitted she was texting her boyfriend. Kids are so stupid now a days.

It was now almost 6 pm and Piper hasn't returned any of my calls. She must be busy or upset since me texted her telling her we needed to talk.

I pulled out my phone and began typing another message to Piper when I felt someone put their hands over my eyes. I laughed out loud and instantly knew it was Piper. I always got his feeling when her hands were on me, and her smell she always smelled amazing after spending her say at Poppi, the mix of soaps on her skin was a major turn on.

"Hey baby I wanted to surprise you so I'm sorry for ignoring your calls."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lips. I felt her smile into the kiss and then drag her tongue across my bottom lip. I entered her mouth and our kiss turned into a steaming make out session. We broke apart when we heard the whistles from my firehouse family.

"Hey guys can we move this show into the common room, we can get some popcorn and watch you too get nasty!"

"Nichols I swear to god you and your fantasies about seeing me naked!"

Piper whispered into my ear, "I better be the only girl seeing you naked baby... I don't share well with others."

I smirked and took Pipers hand. We walked towards the house kitchen and I saw that Piper picked up pizzas and salads for the whole crew. Everyone thanked her and we shared a meal as a house. After we ate I took Piper upstairs to the living space and showed her the new pictures I put up in my office. She smiled and seemed happy with my choices. But then she gave me this look, it wasn't happy, sad, mad or anything it was pure lust. Before I knew it she shut the door and locked it behind her. She pushed me back into my desk chair and straddled my lap.

"Mmm baby I missed you and seeing you here at the firehouse in uniform is so sexy I can't wait until you get home I need you now!"

"I'll take these surprises anytime baby. Let me take care of you."

I pulled Pipers shirt off and began kissing her neck. I sucked lightly leaving some marks to show everyone she's mine. Piper was rocking her hips against me trying to gain some friction. Just when I was about to take things further I hear the bell go off.

"Engine 81, Ambulance 21, Squad 51 warehouse fire 2121 north Broadway!"

Fuck! I screamed out. Piper looked at me with the saddest eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry I have to run, stay here we will continue this when we get back."

"Its okay baby I understand just go be safe I'll be waiting."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the firehouse Piper sat in Alex's office exploring. She admired all the photos Alex put up. There was one of them snuggled on the couch with coffee, pure bliss and innocence. Then there was one Nicky snapped of them at a club dancing. Piper was bent over and grinding her ass into Alex's front. Alex had the biggest smile on her face. And then there was one of them dressed up attending Chief Caputos wedding. I admired the fact that Alex was so involved with her coworkers. They were family, brothers and sisters she called them and I loved all of them...well except for two. Franky Doyle who was part of Alex's squad and Sylvia who was a part time paramedic. I learned that Alex slept with both of them before and Sylvia was a regular thing for a while. I wasn't jealous because I'm the one who Alex goes home to at night but it still bothered me that they worked side by side with her.

Speaking of Sylvia she just walked upstairs calling out to see if anyone was here. I tried to dodge her and remained in Alex's office but of course she fucking barged in.

"Oh hi it's you. Why are you in this office? Better yet why you are even here you're not FDNY."

"Yeah Sylvia it's me, Piper. Alex's girlfriend. And I'm here waiting for her to get back from her call not that it's any of your business."

"Okay bitch you can leave now because I'm here I'm what Alex prefers after a rough call, I know how to please her more than you."

I smirked at Sylvie and felt my blood begin to boil. I know that she's trying to get under my skin and its working. I know she still had a thing for Alex but I know Alex was faithful to me. I chose to sit and not say anything hoping she would just walk away.

"What you have nothing to say to me? Seriously get out so I can set some stuff up for Alex to return to. When she gets back she's going to be so stressed I plan to relieve some tension and tear up her pussy!"

This girl finally crossed a line. Hearing her talk about my girlfriend in that way really pissed me off. And I was about to let her have it.

"Listen Sylvia Alex is with me now. She loves me, she lives with me, she fucks me, and to top it all off I fuck her. Almost daily as a matter of fact. It's me that gets her hot and makes her scream." Piper was yelling now and charging towards Sylvie. Sylvie knew she crossed a line and slowly retreated out of Alex's office. But Piper wasn't done she stalked towards her yelling at her to leave Alex alone and stop being such a trashy slut.

Piper was so angry she didn't even hear the trucks pull in. All the fire trucks were back and the crew was unloading when they heard yelling.4

* * *

"Vause what the fuck is going on upstairs I hear people screaming."

Alex and Nicky ran upstairs and saw Sylvia covering in the corner while Piper stood over her yelling various things about Alex.

"Baby!"

"Baby!"

"Pipes, Babe? What is going on?"

Piper froze when she heard that raspy voice. Alex was back and she just walked in on me losing my shit on one of her old fuck buddies. Shit I'm probably embarrassing her so much.

"Alex, I'm so sorry, she showed up while you were on that call and she started fighting with me over you and I just went all crazy and I... Alex cut her off her pushed Piper against the wall and kissed her. It wasn't a slow kiss. This was a rushed, urgent, and demanding kiss. They broke away for air and stared into each other's eyes. Alex whispered into Pipers ear how sexy she was when she got jealous. She whispered that she was going to take her upstairs and show her how much she wanted her.

Sylvia watched in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her. Alex never touched her that way or lit up the same way as she did with Piper.

Nicky watched the scene unfold and snapped a picture of Sylvia's face to show Alex later. She looked totally shell shocked and pissed!

* * *

Alex kicked off her gear and drug Piper into the shower stalls. She was dirty from the fire and what better way to get clean then with her smoking hot girlfriend.

Alex pushed Piper into the shower and tore off her clothes. The water was perfect and Alex was attacking pipers neck with kissed and nips. Piper felt her pussy clench and the wetness dripping out. Alex was turning her on more than ever.

"Mmm baby you seem so happy to see me after your call."

"I was happy to see you regardless but when I walked in on you going all UFC on an ex it really turned me on. Jealous Piper is super sexy and I want to pound your pussy and make you cum all over me."

Alex always knew what to say to take me over the edge. I kissed her and felt her hands between my legs. She was rubbing my clit and teasing me in the perfect way. I couldn't take it anymore and just when I was about to beg Alex plunged two fingers deep into my pussy. She kept thrusting fast and hard into me sending waves of pleasure through me.

Alex was working me over so well. I screamed so loud I know her crew could hear me but I didn't care Alex was giving it to me so good.

"Fuck Alex! Yes! Don't stop, don't you dare stop!

* * *

Down the hall Nicky, Doyle and Bennett sat with a miles on their faces as they listened to their lieutenants romp. Sylvia sat there with a piss poor look on her face and you could tell she was mad and jealous at the same time.

* * *

"Do you like that baby, do you like my fingers inside your pussy? I nodded and bit down on Alex's shoulder. I felt her curl her fingers and she hit my g spot in the most fantastic way. I knew I was going to cum quickly and sure enough I did. I came so hard on her fingers. Alex held me close and gave me a few minutes to relax before pulling out.

"Wow baby you came so hard look what you did to my hand."

I glanced down at her fingers, they were covered in my cum. I wanted to taste it but Alex beat me to it. I watched her suck my cum off her fingers and moan to the taste. This woman was so sexy I don't think I'll ever get enough.

We showered and got cleaned up and Alex walked me outside. I told her I was going to walk home and watched her face go sour.

"Babe its dark out you're not walking, take my car home and you can pick me up after shift."

"Alex I can't I have two meetings in the morning I won't be able to get here when your off."

An idea popped into my head. We weren't supposed to use our rigs for personal runs but I'm the lieutenant and I'm going to do what I want. I grabbed Pipers hand and walked back inside.

"Squad 51 gear up we are going for a ride, I want all gear with us in case we get a call while we are out."

"Copy that boss."

I turned around and saw a wide eyed Piper staring at me. "Come on baby we're going to take you home."

* * *

I felt so excited. I have never been inside a fire truck before and felt like a little kid again. Alex put her helmet on me and made me sit in her lap. Bennett drove and Alex flicked the sirens on to give me the full effect. I felt my adrenaline build and my insides were flipping. Alex always knew how to make me smile and make me feel good. She was so concerned about me going home in the dark that she have me a full-fledged escort home. I smiled wide and kissed Alex so many times throughout our ride. Once we got back to our apartment I gave Alex her helmet back and kissed her. I whispered how much I would miss her and couldn't wait for her to come home tomorrow. I thanked the crew and they all wished me a good night. I hated going to bed alone but tonight my heart felt full and I was exhausted from the day's events. I took myself upstairs and crashed on Alex's side of the bed.

* * *

My morning was a blur. Polly and I had two meetings consisting of inventory, sales figures, and next season's new line. I absorbed so much information but my thoughts kept drifting back to Alex. I know she's on shift for another 8 hours and I haven't heard from her at all. Her line of work excites me and terrifies me at the same time. I have grown so attached to Alex and I'm terrified she will get hurt or I will lose her.

"Hey Pol, I ordered Thai to be delivered. Let's turn on the TV and relax for an hour the girls can handle the sales up front."

"See this is why you're my best friend Piper you know exactly when we need a break. So how are things with you and Alex I feel like I never see you anymore unless we are at work?"

"Things are great she treats me so well and always surprises me with something. I feel so connected to her it's like I finally found my missing piece."

"Sounds deep, I've never seen you so happy. Any plans for tonight when she ends her shift?"

"I want to make her dinner and just give her a relaxing evening. Maybe a bubble bath and a massage which I'm sure will lead to some mind blowing sex like always."

Polly laughed at me. She always listened to my stories and asked for tips to tell Pete how to get her off. Our food arrived and we began to eat lunch. The TV was on when all of a sudden a breaking news banner came on. I turned the volume up and the images on the screen made my stomach turn. There was smoke everywhere in the sky and pictures of building up in flames. Multiple fire trucks, ambulances, and police officers were on the scene. Apparently there was some sort of attack downtown. Someone bombed a building and the flames were jumping from building to building.

I watched in horror as the reporter spoke. "We don't know much right now except that bomb threat was called into a building and an explosion followed soon after. New York's finest are on the scene investigating and multiple fire departments are on the scene to help extinguish the flames. Units from house 2, 7, 22, 51, 67, and 96 are on scene. We know that Rescue Squad 51 is in charge of the search team. I spoke with Chief Caputo and here is what he had to say," this is a difficult time for our city but I want everyone to know we are highly trained and working together to get this under control. My rescue squad led by Alexandra Vause is one of the most decorated squads in the state and I assure you her team will do everything to save as many lives as they can."

"We learned that there are hundreds injured, 15 confirmed dead part of that total includes 2 firefighters and one police officer. Police are asking that you avoid this area at this time."

I felt the tears roll down my face. I knew Alex was involved in that mess. They even said her name on the news. She sounded like such a hero but part of me was terrified I would lose her during this. I had to get down there I had to be close to her! I jumped up and ran for the door.

I could hear Polly calling out me. I stopped and she caught up we ran for blocks until we reached the scene. Police were everywhere trying to control the crowd. I could see the line of fire trucks up ahead. I saw squad 51's truck parked sideways and I ran for it. An officer grabbed me and told me to get behind the line but I screamed and told him my wife was a firefighter and he better let me go. He let me go and I ran to the engine, I would probably have to explain that wife lie later but that's okay. I saw Caputo standing there and he pulled me in for a hug. Before I even got the words out he spoke," Piper I sent Alex in with her team to search for survivors, they have all their gear on and have rescued 10 people so far. I gave them a two minute warning five minutes ago and haven't heard anything on the radios since. We are waiting for another squad to get here and go in for rescue."

"No, no she has to be okay, I need her! I need her. I snatched Caputos radio and started screaming into it for Alex but go no answer. I cried and fell to my knees. I felt my body shake. He said they hadn't answered him in five minutes and the building was now engulfed in flames. I immediately thought I lost her. Polly was by my side within seconds hugging me and telling me Alex was strong and that she would be okay.

We sat and we waited and all of a sudden we saw figures running from the building. I saw Bennett and Doyle first they lost their masks and helmets and were coughing and trying to catch their breath. Soon after came Mendez and Casey but still no Alex and still no Nicky.

"Doyle where is Vause and Nichols!" Shouted Caputo.

"They we're right behind us sir but Vause heard something she thought she heard a baby crying so she ran back and Nichols chased her. We lost our oxygen tanks and our masks because we had to squeeze through a jammed door to get out."

I heard what Doyle said and I smiled because that's just like my Alex always putting everyone else before herself but now I needed her to come out for me. I loved her and I needed her to make it out alive so I could tell her. A minute later Nichols came running out and Alex was right behind her. Alex has something in her arms wrapped up tight and clutched it to her chest. She fell to her knees outside the building and the paramedics took the object from her. They unwrapped the blanket and revealed a baby girl. She was tiny and couldn't be more than a few weeks old. Alex was right she heard a cry and she went back, she saved a child and put herself at risk.

I ran over to Alex and leaned over her she was gasping for air. The medics came over and shoved me out of the way. They ripped open her jacket and out oxygen on her to steady her breathing. She slowly started to come around and I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Baby, its okay I'm here you're okay."

Her whole crew stood around us and watched everything unfold. Alex pulled her oxygen off and started breathing normal. Then she sat up and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you so much Piper, I know it was stupid to run back in there but I heard the cries and i knew I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try. I'm so sorry I put you through this. Thank you for being here you always find a way to amaze me kid."

"Alex, I'm so proud of you and I'm so glad you're okay."

The fire was extinguished a short time later and all fire fighters on duty were sent home and reliefs covered them. I was so grateful to take my baby home. We went home showered and held each other close. This wasn't a time for sex, we just wanted to feel skin to skin and comfort each other. After our shower we fell asleep naked wrapped up in one another.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early got up and made some coffee. I stepped outside to grab our daily newspaper and my mouth dropped when I seen the front page. On the front page of The New York Times was a picture of Alex and me kissing after the fire. A photographer snapped a shot of us and also one of Alex carrying the baby out. There was a lengthy article describing the fire, the number of injuries and deaths, but the best part was when they described the hero Lieutenant Vause, they described her heroic efforts and how she saved the infant. They also went on to describe how clearly she received an award from a certain blonde beauty. I took the paper and ran to the bed and woke Alex to show her. She just smiled and kissed me. She was always so humble about these things like it was no big deal to her.

"I'm so in love with you baby, you do these amazing things for everyone. You save lives and don't even think about your own. Your sacrifice everything to do good for others. You make me happy and treat me so well. You're sexy and sweet and I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You saved a baby, how precious is that and might I add how adorable you looked holding a child." I winked at her and she smiled.

"Thanks Pipes, I love you too. I signed up for this job to make a difference and I feel that I'm doing well. As for our relationship we are so strong, I need you just as much as you need me. Saving that child felt amazing and I'm not going to lie it made me think about having kids one day. One day with you."

"I think we could make that happen baby. I'm not going anywhere you are stuck with me."

"I'm so happy I have the next four days off with you so we can let loose and have some fun. I was thinking let's have a dinner party here tomorrow. I'll invite the crew and you invite Polly and some of the girls from your store if you want. It's just what we need after that crazy fire."

"Sure thing baby I'll text everyone now and I'll set up some dinner options. Do you want me to cook or cater it?"

"Cater it baby, I want us to mingle and not have to worry about anything."

* * *

It was nearly 6 pm when the caterers arrived. They set up the food buffet style and set up tables and chairs for everyone. It was set up in a long setting so we could have 10 people on each side and be close to one another. I invited 18 people all of Alex's crew and a few of my friends. We stocked the bar knowing it would be a night full of drinking and playful banter. Alex was still getting ready and she hadn't seen me yet. I heard her coming down the hallway and I turned around to face her and saw her jaw drop. I was wearing a cream color dressed that cut off just past my ass. My tits were pushed up due to the bra I chose leaving very little to the imagination. I out on a light coat of makeup and curled my hair. I wanted to look good on Alex's arm so I really dolled myself up. Alex sauntered over to me and out her hands in my ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Baby we might have to sneak off tonight because I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you in this dress."

"My plan was to tease you baby, no running off from the party but I promise to fulfill your fantasies once the party is over."

"Mmm I'm going to hold you to that babe."

Everyone started arriving at 630 dinner was set for seven. People wandered around getting drinks and making small talk. We shared laughs and stories and tons of food. We ate pasta, steak, potatoes, vegetables, and piles of desert. It was an amazing night with our closest friends and exactly what we all needed to close out our crazy week. The party ended around 1 am and Alex was pretty drunk.

* * *

"Mmm baby everyone's gone time to take me to bed and fulfill my fantasies like you promised."

"I'll take you to bed baby and I'm going to show you a good time." Alex rarely let me take the lead but she was a little drunk and she let her guard down more. I pushed Alex back into the dining room table scattering plates across the floor. Alex laughed and pulled me on top of her. I ripped her shirt open and exposed her bra which was doing nothing to keep her tits in. I pulled her bra off and immediately started playing with her tits. I loved how large they were, they filled my hands and were so full and soft. Alex was super sensitive when I touched her here and she began moaning. I decided to take things further use my tongue. She moaned and pulled off her panties trying to give me a hint at what she needed.

I continued playing with her tits and slowly started kissing down her stomach towards her center. I could smell her arousal already and I could see her folds glistening with wetness. I took two fingers and explored her folds. She moaned and spread her legs wide for me. I took one more look and decided to dive in. I swirled my tongue around her clit a few times before licking her slit all the way down to her tight hole.

"Pipes, I need you inside me now!"

"Patience baby, you always tease me now it's my turn!"

I felt Alex tug on my hair and rock her hips. She was grinding her pussy against my face and it felt fucking amazing. I finally gave in and plunged my tongue inside her. I put in some fast thrusts and could feel her walls clenching already. I pulled out and decided to use three fingers. I gave no warning and slammed into her earning a loud gasp from her. Alex wasn't always this vocal but tonight she was letting lose and becoming an animal in bed.

"Piper I'm going to cum! I'm so close!"

"Cum for me baby, I want to taste what you taste like."

That's all it took for Alex to explode all over me. As her walls began to relax I chose to speed up my thrusts again. Alex looked at me with shock and pure pleasure at the same time.

Piper was fucking me so good right now. Being tipsy made me feel even better but it was the way she was curling her fingers inside of me and then switching and scissoring them. The back and forth changeover was making me crazy. I had already had one amazing orgasm and I felt another one building. I felt a tightness in my stomach and this orgasm felt like it would be much stronger. I dug my nails into piper's shoulders. I didn't mean to hurt her but she was making me lose it and I couldn't control myself.

"Baby I love it when you leave your nail marks on me. It's is sexy and leaves me a little reminder of our amazing sex life. Cum for me I feel your pussy pulsing around my fingers its okay to relax baby. I will lick you clean after I promise."

That's all it took, Piper was getting really good in bed and her dirty talk was on a whole new level. A few more hard trusts and a flick to my clit and for the first time in my life I squirted all over Piper. She continued her thrusts and my cum squirted all over. It was a mess and I was embarrassed but I had just felt the best orgasm of my life and I'm so happy I shared it with Piper.

"Wow baby I didn't peg you for a squirter! That was so sexy though I've never made anyone do that I loved it, I love you."

"Don't worry baby I'll get you back and make you squirt, it's a talent of mine I said with a wink. I love you pipes let's get some sleep."

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. They will continue to get longer and the story will start to take off a little bit more in the next few. I wanted to paint a picture of Alex's job and how it affects their lives. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter two**

 **The months seemed to race by and snow now covered the New York streets. Christmas was less than a week away and Poppi has been busy every day. We extended our hours until 9 pm to accommodate our holiday shoppers. Business was booming but my time with Alex seemed to be less and less every day. Sure we spent every night side by side in bed aside from the days Alex was on shift. Today was one of those days. Alex was on for her 36 rotation and I missed her like crazy. I sat in my office thinking of my Raven beauty and what I wanted to get her for Christmas. She's done so much for me and I want to get her something special. What do you get the woman who has everything?**

" **Hey Pipes, any big plans for the weekend?"**

" **Not really Pol, Alex won't be off work until tomorrow at 10 a.m. I hate sleeping alone and I still have to get my Christmas shopping done."**

" **How about we leave early today, the girls can handle closing. You and I can go shopping get some stuff for Alex and I can finish my stuff for Pete and Finn. Then you can crash at my place I'll help you wrap everything."**

 **"Oh my god that's such a good idea. I love you Pol you make everything so much easier on me. And I get to see Finn tonight yes!"**

" **Wow Pipes you're awfully excited about Finn, if I didn't know any better I would say baby fever is on your mind."**

" **I'm not going to lie Polly I have thought about babies for a while. You know I've always wanted to be a mom. I'm not sure what Alex thinks though and I've been trying to find a way to bring it up to her. I would love to have a baby with Alex."**

" **Talk to her Pipes you guys have almost been dating what 10 months? It sounds like you're ready to commit a little more."**

 **Polly and I left the store an hour later and found ourselves wandering around Times Square. I bought Alex some clothes from various stores and found this awesome leather jacket that I knew she would fall in love with. It was similar to her usual black one but this one was crisp white leather and I couldn't wait to see it on her. I picked up some of her favorite perfume and found myself walking into a jewelry store. Alex rarely wore jewelry but I figured I could get her something small and symbolic. I talked with the jeweler and described my relationship to him and he came up with the idea of getting a piece with an infinity symbol in it. I agreed and found a bracelet, white gold with a small infinity symbol connecting the two sides together. It was perfect, our love was going to last forever In my eeyes and this was the perfect choice. I paid the man and walked out with a megawatt smile. Next thing I know I hear my phone ringing, without looking I answer. "Hello?"**

" **Honey it's mom, how are you?"**

" **Good mom I haven't heard from you in forever are you finally home?"**

" **Yes we are back from Europe, I told your father we are never going for three months again I kissed home to much and I missed my kids. Listen I want to have a small Christmas Dinner tomorrow evening at 7. Can you make it? Cal and Neri are coming but Danny is out of town."**

 **"Sure mom I'll be there."**

" **Make sure you bring Alex, your father loves the conversations they get into and I would love to see her also.**

 **I felt so happy that my parents approved of my relationship with Alex. I was nervous to tell them I was dating a woman. I thought they wouldn't approve but they surprised me and said their views had changed on life, you love who you love. Alex and my Dad had a special bond always talking about Alex's job and they joked about all sorts of things. It made me beyond happy to see them all get along.**

" **We will be there mom, I'll see you tomorrow love you."**

* * *

 **"Bullshit Nicky!"**

" **Vause all I'm saying is that you have changed. It's not a bad thing. You used to tease me hardcore when I made it official with Lorna and now you're in the same boat. Here you are getting ready to spend your first Christmas in a committed relationship. You love her Vause don't be so hard on yourself for it, you deserve this."**

" **I know I deserve this, I do love Piper. I've never felt this strong about another person. You know I always used to fuck hot girls and leave them the next day. I don't want that lifestyle anymore, honestly I don't even look at women anymore all I care to look at is my Pipes. I mean fuck my girl is smoking and she's the sweetest thing."**

" **You got a good one and you guys have been together for a while now I know what you're thinking in that little head of yours. Just do it already. Ask her to marry you it makes perfect sense."**

" **I know Nicky I've been wanting to ask her. We got those papers last week to update our benefit information for the New Year and is saw the rates for covering a spouse and children and I instantly thought of Piper. I thought of marrying her and trying to have children together. I want that Nicky, I think I'm ready I just need to get the ring and stop being such a pussy. I run into burning buildings with no fear yet here I am scared to ask my girl to marry me."**

" **She's going to make a hot bride and so you will you Vause, any ideas how you're going to do it?"**

" **I kind of want to do it on New Year's Eve, its coming up fast and I would have to get to the jeweler today to put the order in."**

" **Let's go after shift and do it Vause I will help you out and go for you know support and shit." Nicky smirked.**

 **The rest of my shift seemed to drag by. It's like because I had big plans the time just stood will. I had exchanged numerous text messages with Piper all night. She stopped answering so I assume she fell asleep. We had a few calls tonight mostly car accidents because the snow was making the roads nasty. It was now 7 am and I had three hours to go before I could go order the ring. I know getting engaged within a year is fast but I want this more than I've wanted anything. I wish my mom was still alive to talk to. She would be so proud and she would have loved Piper I just know it. The holidays without her are always hard but I know she's looking down and she's smiling.**

 **My mind was spinning I had my plan to order the ring and somehow I needed to sneak and see Pipers parents to ask for their blessing. Piper was close with her parents and it felt like the right thing to do. Her parents love me so I'm not too nervous for that part.**

" **Vause shift is over let's go to the jeweler! Time to get you wifed up!"**

" **Well I'm not getting wifed up yet Nichols. I have to pick the ring and Piper has to say yes."**

" **She's going to say yes you idiot, I bet you she cries."**

 **We went straight to the Jeweler not bothering to change out of our FDNY shirts. It's funny when the public sees firefighters they always light up and treat us with so much respect. It's humbling to know people care and appreciate what we do.**

" **Hello ladies welcome to Blue Nile Jewelers, what can I do for you?"**

" **Hi I'm here to pick out an engagement ring for my girlfriend, I'm new to this and not too sure what I'm looking for."**

" **Well my name is Angela, I'll let you look around for a few minutes and grab a few design books to give you some ideas."**

" **My names Alex and this is Nicky thanks."**

 **I began looking through the cases. I saw so many rings and so many styles. One style did stand out to me. The ring had a giant diamond in the middle and it had infinity symbols down the band. I fell in love with the design immediately and it screamed Piper.**

" **So Angela I actually found one I like can I take a look at it?"**

" **Oh yes, The Infinity Twist micro is a brilliant design. The ring is gorgeous. This one is a platinum band with a Princess Cut in the center. The Carat on the main diamond is 3.1 and the clarity is a VS2. This ring is stunning and I wish we sold it more often. The infinity symbols on the band are a nice touch because it really sends the message of an indefinite love and that's what marriage is all about."**

" **Wow its perfect, I love it and I know this is the one. Piper will love it. I want to propose on New Year's Eve, how long will it take to get this ring modified and how much."**

" **Well this ring is currently a size 6. This is a pretty standard size so I say if you love this ring you can take this one home with you today. If it needs to be resized later we can do that."**

" **That's great let's do that. How much are we talking for something like this?"**

" **This ring retails for $30,000. We have financing available if that's something you're interested in. Also I noticed you're a firefighter. We give all Emergency personnel a 10% discount to show our appreciation. You can take this ring home today for $27,000."**

" **I'll take it, I don't need to finance as long as you take AMEX." I loved this ring and I know Piper will too. I was getting it regardless of the cost. I still had tons of money sitting from my inheritance. Between my Grandma passing and my mother they left me more than I would ever need. Piper was worth it to me. I don't care about the cost this ring will look beautiful on her and I pray she says yes.**

" **Yes mam, pleasure doing business with you. Send us a photo when your girl says yes we always love to see our customers enjoying their jewelry."**

" **Will do, Thank you so much.**

 **The jeweler boxed the ring for me and we were off. Nicky and I grabbed a few other things at random stores to wrap up some of my Christmas shopping. I got Piper loads of clothes and some sexy lingerie I wanted to see her in. I also picked up a puppy for her. Nicky has been keeping her for me. She's tea cup yorkie and only 12 weeks old. I knew Piper was going to lose her shit when she found out I actually bought the one she fell in love with a few weeks back. I looked at my phone and realized it was already noon and I haven't even called Piper.**

* * *

 **I knew it would only take me 15 minutes to get home so I skipped calling her and just went home. When I walked in I got the shock of my life. There was soft music playing and all of our drapes were shut in the apartment. It looked dark but I could smell a sweet vanilla scent in the air. I called out for Piper and got no answer. I glanced down and saw a note on the counter. The note was in Pipers writing and it simply said come to the bedroom baby. I smirked and laughed out loud as I walked down the hall to our room. I pushed open the door and saw the room was dark as well and candles were lit on the nightstand. I looked at our four poster bed and saw Piper laying the middle. She was wearing an amazing lace lingerie set. She had the guarder and stockings on. My mouth dropped and I raised an eyebrow at her.**

" **Hey baby, I've been waiting for you. You see I went shopping with Pol and go this for you, it's supposed to be for Christmas but I couldn't wait. I got red like your fire truck baby." Piper winked at Alex.**

" **Wow babe, this is quite the surprise. You know I hate being at work for a solid 36 hours but if I come home to this every time I might start enjoying it more."**

" **No more work baby, right now I want you in this bed all over me."**

 **I wasted no time and stripped down. I climbed on the bed and climbed on top of Piper. I kissed her hard, it's been so long since I had the chance to kiss her. I felt her hands run through my hair. She always knew how to touch me and get me going. Before I knew it Piper push me off of her and onto my back. She straddled my hips and started massing my tits. I could feel her pussy rubbing against mine and the fabric between us was becoming unbearable.**

" **Baby as much as I love that lingerie its time to take it off and let me feel all of you."**

 **Piper laughed, "Take it off me then baby."**

 **I wasted no time and peeled it off of her. Her folds were coated and I was so ready to please her. I laid her back and spread her legs. I blew cool air against her clit and watched as her hips bucked. She was so turned on and I was just getting started. I licked her slit from top to bottom over and over again. Piper was squirming all over begging for me to enter her. I stood up and Piper looked at me with wide eyes.**

" **Don't worry baby I'm not going anywhere."**

" **Please Al, fuck me I'm so horny it's been too long!"**

 **Alex didn't say anything but I saw her go in the nightstand and pull out her harness and her strap on. I loved being filled up nice and tight and I was thrilled that Alex was going to use it on me. I felt her pull me to the edge of the bed. Alex was standing in between my legs dragging the shaft up and down my folds. I quickly wrapped my legs around her waist and her body towards me. I felt Alex enter me. My pussy was stretching and it felt so fucking amazing.**

" **God Alex, I love when you fill me up and stretch my pussy out."**

" **Mmm baby you are so tight it's unbelievable! I'm about to make you cum again and again!"**

 **I thrusted into Piper slow and deep. I knew Piper liked it like this. Her legs were gripping around my waist and she put her hands on my tits and she squeezed them as I slammed into her. Her moans filled the room and her arousal was dripping out of her. All you heard were moans of pleasure and the sound of my skin slapping against her pussy as I thrusted. After a few minutes I felt Pipers pussy tightening around the toy, she was close. I slowed down my thrusts and rotated my hips making sure I hit her g spot a few times. Sure enough Piper came hard. I didn't stop there I knew she had more.**

" **Stand up baby, bend over the bed I'm going to fuck you from behind."**

" **Oh god Al, you're so sexy."**

 **I bent piper over the bed and entered her. She gasped and was even tighter at this angle. I began slamming in to her and her screams were echoing off the walls. Piper was gripping the sheets and had her eyes squeezed shut. I held onto her shoulder and rocked into her. I slapped her ass a few times to add to her pleasure. Piper moaned each time. I kept going and Piper came twice more. I pulled out after the third one and watched Piper wince at the loss of being filled.**

" **Wow baby that was better than I expected. Not that you're not always great but wow that was amazing."**

" **Well I missed you Pipes and I had to show you how much."**

" **Come hold me Al, I'm so tired you wore me out."**

" **Of course baby, so what's our plans for the day?"**

" **My parents called and they want us to come over for a Christmas dinner. They are back from their trip. They have gifts for us and just want to hang out with us for the holidays because I told them Christmas day I was spending with you and your crew."**

" **Okay well, its 2:30 now so can we take a nap until like 4 and then shower, I'm exhausted.**

" **Let's do that, I love you Al."**

 **Big things to come in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Christmas day is coming and New Year's is coming which will bring big things to this story. Do you think Alex will get the Chapmans blessing? Keep following and drop a review. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **I apologize for some of the typos last chapter. I tried to go back and edit it but the file got deleted off my computer so I'm working on my editing skills haha! Enjoy this one! Its long and some major events go down here! As always I own nothing all characters OITNB**

" **Babe can I dress casual for this or do I need to dress up?"**

" **Al you look stunning in everything. Just be yourself baby. I'm only wearing this dress to tease you baby."**

 **Ten minutes later Alex was ready. She walked out of the bedroom in black leather pants which showed off her tight ass and she had on a Maroon button down shirt on rolled up to her elbows. She looked hot as usual. She grabbed my hand and we walked to the car. Alex opened my door for me and made sure I was settled. She came around got in and started the car. The entire drive to my parents she held my hand and constantly drew patterns on it. I loved our times like these. We were so close and content. An hour later we arrived at my parents' house.**

* * *

" **There's my girls! Come inside the food is ready we are eating right away." Carol was over joyed to see us. We sat down and ate turkey, ham, potatoes, veggies, and endless deserts. The conversation kept flowing and so did the wine. I stepped away with Cal for a while to catch up. I saw Alex head to the study with my Dad and I knew they would end up talking all night like always.**

* * *

" **So Alex how have you been. Piper tells me you have been busy at work and that she worries about you every day." Bill smiled at Alex and poured them both a whiskey.**

" **She worries that I will get hurt or burned up in a fire but I always cover my ass. My crew has my back. Listen Bill I need to talk to you. You know I have been dating Piper for 10 months. I saved her life but in reality she saved mine. I have never loved someone as much as I love your daughter. We have grown so much and I'm ready to take things to the next level. Bill I want to ask Piper to be my wife but I wanted to get your blessing." Alex eagerly awaited a response as bill finished his whiskey.**

" **Alex, you saved my little girl. You drug her out of that burning house. You have brought so much happiness into her life and I would love nothing more than to walk my little girl down the aisle. You're perfect for her Alex of course you have my blessing."**

 **I jumped up and hugged Bill. I knew I would get his blessing but it felt so good to hear it from him. He asked to see the ring and I showed it to him proudly. He called Carol into the study and broke the news to her as well. Carol teared up when she saw the ring and wanted all the details. I told them my plan was to propose on New Year's Eve after the ball drops.**

 **The trio went back into the great room to socialize with Piper, Cal, and Neri. It was so nice to see everyone. Piper sat on Alex's lap by the fireplace and the two kept sneaking kisses. It was getting late and they had an hour drive so they decided to head home. They said their goodbyes and Carol whispered good luck to Alex and that they would be awaiting a call.**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning**

 **I woke up and jumped out of bed when I realized what today was. It was Christmas morning. My first Christmas with Alex and I was eager to wake my Raven beauty. I began to rub circles on her back and kiss the back of her neck. Alex started to Stir and she rolled over to face me.**

" **Good morning baby, Merry Christmas! Piper screamed and smiled wide.**

 **Alex pulled Piper down and kissed her, "Morning babe Merry Christmas! Can we do presents I'm so excited!**

" **Of course Al let's go right now."**

 **I made Piper open her stuff first. I wanted to get through quickly because Nicky dropped the Puppy off at the apartment last night. She's been sitting in the spare room in her cage all night. Piper opened the perfume, clothes, and she fell in love with the neon green lingerie set I bought for her. She opened a pair of diamond earrings, and some picture frames for her office. Her favorite gift so far though was the quilt I had made for her. The quilt was big enough to cover a king size bed and the fabric had photos of us all over it. I made a joke telling her this blanket would keep me all over her even when I was gone at work. She got a huge kick out of that.**

 **"Okay baby your turn."**

 **I opened a white Leather jacket and screamed out loud. The jacket was hot and I couldn't wait to wear it when the weather breaks. It would match my white crotch rocket perfectly. I opened perfume and tons of clothes. Piper got me some new band shirts and some awesome sweaters. I opened a new iPad which happened to be loaded with music and copies of my favorite books. Piper said this was more efficient so I could take it to work instead of lugging multiple books in all the time. The last gift I opened was a bracelet. It was white gold and had an infinity symbol on it.**

" **Baby this bracelet is to remind you that our love is real, and it's going to continue to grow there's no limit, to infinity and beyond." I kissed Piper slowly and with so much love. If only she knew that I had an engagement ring waiting with the same symbol and the same meaning behind it.**

" **Merry Christmas thank you for all my presents baby, I have one more for you later but you will have to wait until bedtime!"**

" **I like the sound of that. I have one more gift for you though pipes. Can you close your eyes or do I need to blindfold you?"**

" **I'll close them."**

 **I sat waiting for Alex to return and I had a million thoughts in my mind. What could Alex have gotten that was so secretive? I heard Alex walk back in and she told me to hold out my hands. I did as she said and I felt my hands touch something soft. I opened my eyes and screamed so loud.**

" **Oh my god Al! You got me a puppy! This is the same one I saw a few weeks ago when we were out shopping. I can't believe you did this!"**

" **I know you wanted her and I think it's great we don't have any kids yet so why not start with a puppy! It's cute to see you take care of something and now you have her to keep you company when I'm at work. She's small enough to fit in your purse so you can take her everywhere."**

" **I'm so happy, and don't think I missed you saying we don't have kids yet. Does that mean you want to have babies with me one day?"**

" **I have a lot I want to do with you Piper. But yes having babies is definitely one of them. You would be such a great mom Pipes, I can't wait for that day to come."**

 **My heart soared at Alex's words. She just told me she wanted babies with me. This tells me she is on the same page as me and we have a future together. I knew I wanted kids but it's a relief to know Alex has thought about it too. Words can't describe how much I love this woman.**

" **This was the perfect Christmas morning babe, I can't wait to spend tomorrow evening with your crew. One big family. I love you Al.**

" **I love you more, now we need a name for this little lady."**

" **Well I think we should name her Nova."**

" **I love it short and sweet. And one of my favorite cars." Alex raised an eyebrow and leaned in for a kiss.**

* * *

 **Piper spent the day cleaning and setting up for our Christmas dinner. My entire firehouse was coming to our apartment. It's tradition. Most of the guys are single or divorced so they have nowhere else to go. Nicky, Lorna, Doyle, Polly, Pete, and Finn will be here as well. Piper cooked a 22 pound turkey and we had a spiral ham warming as well. Endless food and a bar full of drinks. Tonight would be a good night and everyone was off work tomorrow.**

 **The dinner went well. Everyone enjoyed the meal and we did a white elephant Christmas exchange after. The white elephant was really fun and everyone had a great time. Finn was the only child there it was exciting to watch him tear open his presents. He loved Piper, constantly sitting on her lap and snuggling up to her. I cherished those moments they were absolutely adorable together. It was nearing 10p.m when Nicky asked if we could all go to the club downtown. She wanted to dance and enjoy the scene. Pete offered to take Finn home so Polly could join the girls. Piper was a few drinks in already and she screamed," Baby can we go please! I want to dance and show you a good time."**

" **Of course Piper lets go it will be fun, let's change and off we go."**

 **Piper and Alex both changed into dresses. Pipers was a bright electric blue and it made her eyes pop. The fabric barely went blast her ass and I knew I was going to have a problem, not for me but for all the people at the club that would be drooling over my hot girlfriend. I chose a black dress it cut off above the knee but it showed off some major cleavage which made Piper extremely happy.**

 **We made it to the club and got in right away. The bouncers knew Nicky and I always came here. They used to hit on us and tell us we could save them from a burning building anytime. They were harmless. In the club the music was blaring. The bass shook the room and I never felt more alive. We did a round of shots as a group and then broke off to dance.**

" **Dance with me baby." Piper pulled me into the dance floor and put her arms around my neck and started to move. We danced to a few songs before Sexy back by Justin Timberlake came on. Piper screamed that she loved this song and immediately she turned around began grinding her ass against my front. This girl could move and she was turning me on now more than ever. Piper kept grinding and on occasion she would drop to the floor and bring her ass back up slowly knowing my eyes were glued to it. I ran my hands around her waist and pulled her into me as close as possible. She was making me hot and I could feel the wetness beginning to pool.**

 **"Baby your moves are making me hot, I'm so wet for you."**

 **" Mmm Al that's so sexy but we're in the middle of the dance floor so I think you're going to have to wait until we get home before I can do anything about that."**

 **I stared into pipers eyes and she gave me a megawatt smile. I grabbed her hand and drug her to the bathrooms. We got inside and I immediately shoved her into the biggest stall. "What are you doing baby?"**

" **I'm going to ravish you pipes."**

 **I stared back at Alex I could tell she was turned on. Her eyes had a different tone to them. She was going to take what she desired. She pushed me against the wall and pulled up my dress. She smiled when she saw I had on no panties.**

" **Wow baby no panties in a club like this, you're such a dirty girl."**

" **I didn't want any underwear lines to show, my dress is so short baby and so tight. Plus no panties meant easy access for you." She said with a wink.**

" **Hmm you got anything else that's tight pipes?" Alex pushed her glasses on top of her head raised her eyebrow.**

" **This Pussy is pretty tight, I think you should work it out some baby."**

 **That's all it took Alex dropped to her knees and started eating me out. She was eager and it was quick strokes and flicks with her tongue. Before I knew it she thrusted three fingers into to me. She was fucking me so hard and so fast and it felt so fucking right. I was moaning and calling out Alex's name like an animal. I know people could probably hear us but I didn't care my girl was rocking my world right now. She curled her fingers on every other thrust and she was pushing against my walls in all the right ways. I came hard all over her hand. Alex pulled her fingers out and immediately sucked my cum off her fingers.**

" **Mmm baby you taste so good. Let's go back out and see our friends before they figure out what just happened here."**

" **I'm getting you back for this when we get home Miss Vause."**

" **Oh I'm counting on it."**

 **We went back to the dance floor and saw Nicky and Lorna all over each other in a corner. Doyle was sandwiched in between two twin girls who were dressed up as Santa's helpers. That girl always found some hot women, she was good looking but her Aussie accent definitely worked in her favor all the time. I fucked her a few times and Piper hated that but she knew I didn't care for her anymore. Everyone seemed to be having a good time so I decided to say our goodbyes and take my girl home. We were both pretty drunk so we opted for a cab. We flagged one down and got inside without looking at the driver. I mumbled the address to him as Piper attacked my lips. We made out the entire way home and I had my hands all over Piper. I knew we would continue this upstairs and it was going to be a long night. We stopped outside the apartment and I reached into my clutch to pay the driver. I looked up and my face instantly changed. The driver was Larry. Pipers ex, the same piece of shit who tried to kill her...**

" **Bet you two didn't expect to see me again. At least now I know where you both live." Larry laughed. I grabbed pipers hand and pulled her out of the cab I chucked a few bills in his direction and warned him to stay away. Piper clung to me she was shaking and beyond upset. I took Piper inside and wrapped my arms around her. "Baby its okay, I won't let him hurt you. Our building is safe and I'll put a call in to my friend he's a detective and I'm sure he can explain things to us."**

" **Al, just hold me please, hold me all night and keep me safe. I did just that all night long.**

* * *

 **A few days a passed it was now December 29th. Two days until I planned to propose to Piper. I was currently on shift and I would get off tomorrow but my crew was scheduled on New Year's Eve. We were stationed at Times Square every year so we wouldn't be answering any calls other than things happening at the New Year's celebration. It was always a ton of fun and the people loved having us there to bring in the New Year. I had my crew in on my proposal. I made then promise to get a video and tons of pictures to capture the moment. Everyone was happy for me and I was getting more and more excited. Things were going well between Piper and me. My detective friend found out Larry was out on bail until his case went to trial. Apparently the prosecutors were scrambling to find evidence to prove he started the fire intentionally. There we no restraining orders in place so honestly Larry could approach us at any time and that really scared Piper. I got word that the trial was set to start soon and I couldn't wait for them to convict his ass so he would stop scaring my girl.**

* * *

 **Poppi was slow today. Most people were still recovering from their Christmas break and they were prepping for New Year's. I sat in my office finalizing paperwork to close out the year. Our sales were amazing this year and we made a ton of money. Wanted to add two more employees in the New Year so Polly and I could both take more time off.**

" **Hey Piper, any plans for New Year's Eve?"**

" **Alex will be stationed at Times Square. She's on duty but they stay in the vicinity all night so I'm going to go there and spend time with her. You can always join us?"**

" **Yeah Pete would love that! Finn is going to be with my mom so we can actually party hard for once."**

" **Well I plan on getting wasted and making out with my hot firefighter all night." Piper was ecstatic to be shown off by Alex. They always attracted quite the crowd. Two hot girls as a couple seemed to get people staring.**

* * *

" **Nichols I'm serious you guys better not spoil the proposal and you better have the camera rolling and champagne to celebrate."**

" **Vause we got this. We will do everything you asked and we will be there to celebrate after. You do know you guys are going to attract a huge crowd. A Times Square proposal!"**

" **I'm nervous Nicky but I have a feeling this will all work out, I'm so in love with her it's amazing."**

* * *

 **New Year's Eve 10:30 p.m.**

 **We were parked in our annual spot which happens to be right under the ball. We had the ladder up in the air and chairs set out in our fenced off area. We couldn't drink because we were all on duty but we had a lot of fun talking with the crowd. There were people everywhere. Police lined the barricades and there were reporters everywhere checking in with the New Yorkers. I knew time was racing and I would soon be asking my love to marry me. Piper was having a great time she had a few drinks with Polly and her smile was plastered on her face all evening. I don't think Piper even had a clue what was going on and Polly didn't know either. My crew hung out we all had our gear on minus the helmets. We had to be ready at all times because crazy things happened out here each year and it always escalated quickly.**

 **11:45 p.m. This was it, it was getting close and I knew I had to do it. I wanted to ask her before midnight so we could share our first kiss of the year engaged. I fumbled around in my pocket and felt the ring box. I squeezed it and felt my hands get sweaty. I don't know why I was so nervous, this isn't like me I'm always super confident. I watched my crew get into place Doyle climbed the aerial ladder and had the confetti sitting up top waiting for a yes and she would release it down over us. Nicky and Lorna both had their phones out to get the video and the pictures. It was now 11:55 p.m. And I was ready.**

" **Hey baby can you come here for a second."**

" **Mmm hi Al, are you ready to share our first New Year's kiss?"**

" **Actually I am babe and there's something else." I watched Pipers eyes narrow she looked at me with such wonder. She started looking around and when she looked away I dropped down to my knee and held the ring in my hands. She turned back and saw me. Her face lit up and she had instant tears rolling down her face.**

" **Piper Chapman, where do I even begin? We haven't known each other that long but in the months that we have I've fallen completely in love with you. Your long blond hair and those stunning blue eyes stole my heart. I saved you from that fire and from that moment I knew we were connected. I wanted you before I even knew your name. Saving you was the best thing I've ever done in my life, until now. Now Piper I want to share the rest of my life with you. You're everything to me I love you baby, would you make me the happiest woman in the world tonight? Piper Chapman will you marry me?"**

 **Piper had tears streaming down her face and she pulled me up and screamed," YES! YES! of course I will marry you. I slipped the ring on her finger and to my surprise it fit perfect like a glove. Doyle dropped the confetti and the crowd cheered since they all witness this moment. Piper stared at the ring. "Al it's beautiful! I've never seen a ring so gorgeous!"**

 **10, 9, 8...**

" **Piper let's bring in the New Year! We are engaged, you're my finance and I love you!"**

 **3...2...1...Happy New Year New York screamed someone over the loud speaker. Alex bent me over and kissed me with so much passion and it felt amazing. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her deeper in to the kiss.**

" **I love you Piper, I'm so happy you said yes!"**

" **How could I say no to a sexy firefighter? Now you're all mine forever baby!"**

 **Piper and I turned around and were met with a reporter from a local news station. She was bundled up due to the cold temperatures but she was beaming at us.**

" **So it looks like you two just got engaged? We caught the whole thing on camera you guys are live right now!" The reporter began speaking into her microphone. I'm standing here with a New York firefighter and her new fiancé. As you viewers just saw these two just got engaged at Times Square how exciting!?"**

 **Pipers face was so red I could tell she was embarrassed to be on live television but then she surprised me she spoke first.**

" **This gorgeous woman just gave me the most beautiful ring and asked me to be her wife. Of course I said yes and I've never been so happy. I love this woman with every bone in my body."**

" **Tell us your names and your rank mam?"**

" **I'm Lieutenant Alex Vause of house 51 and this is Piper Chapman... Soon to be Mrs. Vause."**

" **Congratulations you two make a beautiful couple. Here's my card give me a call tomorrow and I can get you guys a copy of this interview."**

 **"Oh my god baby, I can't believe you just proposed and it televised across the nation."**

" **I can't believe you're going to be my wife. I can't wait to marry you Pipes."**

 **After the New Year rang in the police started to clear out time square. Luckily tonight ran smooth and we didn't have to do anything except help move the crowd out. It was already 1:30 and all I wanted to do was go home. We made it back to the firehouse by 2 and I got the approval to head home and Nichols would stand as acting lieutenant until 10 a.m. When the shift rotated. The entire drive home Piper was leaning across the car kissing my neck and rubbing her hands on my thighs. She was pretty drunk and she always gets super horny. She kept whispering how happy she was that we were engaged. We pulled up to the apartment and I opened piper's door. I picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. Once we got settled in she sat me down on the couch and turned on some music. The music had an amazing beat and Piper started to dance and strip for me. The show was getting pretty hot when she sauntered over and straddled my lap. She kissed my neck and whispered, "Make love to me Al, Please give it to me all night."**

" **Your wish is my command Princess."**

 **Of course I complied. This wasn't just sex this time. I made love to her. On the couch, on the floor, on the counter and we ended against the giant wall of windows that overlooked New York. I pressed Piper up against the glass and entered her from behind with three fingers. Our bodies were pressed so close together and Pipers tits pressed against the glass. The Windows steamed up from our hot breath. Pipers moaned filled the room all night. We were in love, we were engaged, and we just had some phenomenal sex to celebrate.**

* * *

 **The next few days seemed to fly by. We called the reporter and got the copy from New Years. It was something we would cherish forever and be able to show at the wedding. We had dinner with Pipers family and announced the engagement although most of them already knew from it airing on television. Everyone was excited and happy for us. The only person I had left to tell was my mom. My mom passed away a few years ago but I wanted to take Piper to her grave and fill her in. It was a sunny day which was surprising for January. Piper held my hand and stood at the grave with me while I shared the news. I know its silly talking to a grave but I know my mom was listening and I know she was happy for me.**

" **I really wish I could have met your mom baby. The way you talk about her and your face lights up when you do I know she must have been a great person."**

" **She was pipes. But I know she's here and she's rooting for us. Come on let's grab some lunch and figure out our plans for the day."**

* * *

 **February**

 **Today was a brutally cold morning. There was a lot of snow of the ground and the power was knocked out in parts of the city. It had been out for a solid two days now. This was never a good thing when this happened. People did crazy things when basic resources ran dry. The firehouse was running on generators and we set up a warning center in our rec room. There were four police officers stationed at our House just to keep things in order. I just started my shift two hours ago and I already missed Piper like crazy. Piper and Polly were away in New Jersey for five days. They could have commuted but it would have meant a lot of driving time and they would be exhausted. They were opening a new store there and meeting with some new investors. I was signed on the work all 5 days just to keep myself occupied while my lady was away. We texted and called and did the occasional FaceTime. I haven't spoke to her since last night and was waiting for her call when my phone started to ring. I smiled when I saw the FaceTime pop up and I swiped to answer. "Hey Pipes, how's Jersey?"**

" **Hi Baby, its good they love the products and are going to invest to open the new store. We're getting 5,000 square feet right on the boardwalk."**

" **Wow that's awesome location I'm so happy for you. Work is crazy here, the snow has caused so many problems and the power is still out in half the city. I'm so glad you and Polly are away and not in this mess. I would feel awful if you had to stay home with no power while I worked."**

 **"Aw baby, I miss you though you know a blackout could be really fun for us."**

 **I saw Alex's smile drop. She turned her head around and I could hear the intercom system in the firehouse.**

" **Squad 51, all units' structure fire at 1781 Main, The homeless shelter."**

 **Alex looked back at me," Baby I have to go there's a fire at the homeless shelter the one where they take only kids and mothers."**

" **I love you baby be safe and call me when your back."**

" **Love you bye pipes"**

 **I set my phone down and began to worry. Alex looked scared l, I know it's because she was heading to a place full of kids. She was so sweet and had such a soft spot for kids. I couldn't wait to have babies with her. But right now my worry was her getting through that call safely. I sat by the phone eagerly waiting her call and I turned on the news to see if the fire would be in the news.**

" **Alright everyone we are about two minutes out. We know this is a homeless shelter for kids so you know what that means. This will be a tough call. Everyone needs to keep their head on straight and do your jobs. Don't put yourself in danger for any circumstance I know it's hard to put yourself before kids sometimes but we have to come out whole. Call out loud and search everything we know kids like to hide when they are scared. I love you all your my family! Let's kick this fires ass."**

 **We pulled up to the building and the top floor was fully engulfed in flames. I knew this was bad the top floor was wasted and that meant the other floors would begin to cave soon. We only had a few minutes to search for survivors. Thankfully the center director was outside and she told me everyone was accounted for except for 8 children and 2 mothers who lived on the third floor. My heart sank, we had ten people to get out of this building.**

" **Nichols, Doyle, Bennett, you are all with me lets search and get these kids out. Casey and Luschek you guys get that aerial up and to the third floor in case we need to bail out. Everyone keep your sensors on so we know you're moving. Masks on, stay with your partner let's go!"**

 **Piper and Polly sat in their hotel room staring at the TV. The news was streaming live from the scene at the homeless shelter I could see Squad 51's rig parked and them raising their ladders. The fire looked bad and I was terrified for my Alex. Polly hugged me and reminded me that Alex does this every day and that she knew what she was doing.**

" **First and second floor clear. Alright let's get to the third floor Bennett and Doyle you take left and we will take right call out any survivors so we know when we find all 10."**

 **Nichols and I ran to right and the first door we opened we found four kids under a kitchen table smoke was everywhere but they were breathing and had blankets against their noses. Nichols and I each grabbed two and ran down the stairs with them. When we exited the building the crowd roared seeing us bring out the kids. Nichols and I dropped them at the ambulance and ran right back in. " Bennett we got four only six more to go!" Vause shouted into her radio.**

 **We got back up to the third floor and cleared out the right side. I heard a loud banging noise to our left and ran towards it. All of a sudden I overheard on the radio, "Lt. This is Doyle we are trapped in a room on the north east side something fell and is blocking the door."**

" **Copy we are on our way."**

 **We found the room and saw that a beam collapsed from the ceiling we quickly lifted it out of the way and ran into the room as soon as we passed the threshold more beams fell and now we were all trapped in. I saw Bennett and Doyle laying over top of the other six people they were trying to keep them safe.**

 **I got in my radio." Luschek I need that aerial in the north east window we have to bail out, Casey climb the aerial to meet us and grab these people."**

" **Copy"**

 **The aerial came and we sent the kids down first and then two parents were next. I sent Nichols down and then Doyle. Bennett argued for me to go next but I over ruled and told him I was the Lt. He had to go first. He laughed and then his face went blank. The floor caved beneath him and he reached out to grab my arm and I caught his arm. His body was dangling and he was hanging 3 stories up. I radioed for help but it was too late they were already down the ladder. "Nichols help! The floor caved I can't hold him up. Send help!"**

" **Copy boss!"**

 **Nichols and Doyle turned around and raced up the aerial. They got to the top and before they crossed into the window there was a flashover. They ducked to avoid the flames escaping the window.**

" **Vause can you hear me? Vause? Bennet?"**

 **No answer I peered through the window and I could see the entire floor caved I could see Vause and Bennett laying at the bottom level with debris all over them. Next thing we heard was their sensors going off signifying they weren't moving.**

" **Luschek, Casey get to the main level they fell!"**

 **The crew raced to the area to get their friends. Neither one was moving and Bennett was out cold. They cleared the debris and tried shaking them awake but neither one moved. They hauled both of them out and straight to the ambulance. The building was a total loss at this point but they made it out. The paramedics rushed over and started working on both firefighters. Vause started moving and tried to sit up. "Mam stay down for me okay, you fell from 3 stories I need to check you out."**

 **I kept trying to sit up. I was fine. I was sore for sure but what do you expect when you get pulled and fall down three stories. I hit my head and was dizzy but other than that I was fine. I kept thinking about Bennett and if he was okay. I saw Nichols and Doyle standing there so I knew they were okay. I watched as the paramedics did chest compressions on Bennett. Several minutes passed and they were still working on him. I had this horrible feeling in my stomach I knew something was wrong.**

 **The paramedic stopped compressions and ran the AED one more time. Still nothing. A flat line. "I'm sorry guys he's gone, no pulse, no heartbeat I've done everything I can I'm so sorry. My heart sank. I watched Nichols and Doyle fall to their knees. Doyle and Bennett were best friends, they grew up together. We lost a man today. We lost a firefighter, a brother and it broke our fucking hearts. The crowd stood around and you could see the sadness sweep over them. They know that this man saved several people and lost his life doing news crews were everywhere trying to get a picture and an interview. Chief Caputo decided to make a statement for them. While Caputo made his statement Luschek and Casey fired the water cannons to put out the rest of the fire.**

" **Ladies and Gentlemen I won't go into full details until we notify families. Today we successfully rescued 10 people from this structure. 8 children and 2 adults were removed and are currently being looked after by medical personnel. As you can see behind me the structure and all of its contents are a total loss. Unfortunately we lost one of our own tonight. A firefighter from Squad 51 was killed in the line of duty and a second was seriously injured. We will update the station with more information after the family is notified. Our team comes to work every day to serve this city and to serve the citizens. I would like to send a prayer out to all the families affected by this tragedy. Thank you."**

 **The paramedics loaded Bennett into the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. Alex was loaded next and Nicky jumped in beside her. During the ride to the ambulance Nicky knew she had to call Piper. She looked down at Alex and she could tell she was in pain. She was trying to be strong and pretend she wasn't hurt like always but I could tell this fall did some damage. I dialed Piper and to my surprise she answer after the first ring. "Hello?"**

" **Piper its Nicky, I need you to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm not telling you everything over the phone so you need to get here right away."**

" **Nicky I saw the news I already left the hotel. Polly and I are on our way we told the investors what happened and we are speeding back! Nicky is she ok? Please tell me it isn't Alex?"**

" **Piper I can't talk about this right now my heart is broken and I have to deal with my crew just get here please. I'll make sure the nurses know where to send you."**

 **Two hours later Piper came running through the emergency doors.**

" **Excuse me I need to know what room Alex Vause is in, she's a firefighter and my Fiancé."**

" **Come with me mam I will take you to her room."**

 **I followed the nurse quickly. I had tears streaming down my face. We walked down a hall way it was full of fire fighters. They were all there to show their support. I was shown into Alex's room and when I walked in I felt my jaw drop. There was Alex in the hospital bed with wires everywhere and sitting by her side was Franky Doyle, she was holding Alex's hand. I bit my tongue, it was probably harmless and she was just concerned but I was fuming inside because I know Doyle had a thing for Alex and Alex used to fuck her.**

" **Oh Piper, hey your here finally. I'll go get the doctor so they can tell you everything."**

 **I saw that Alex was breathing so that was a good sign I walked over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear and I leaned down to kiss her. She had bruises and cuts on her arm and there was some dried blood. She looked exhausted but she was alive and for that I was grateful. The doctor came in and told me Alex would be fine she had a concussion and would be off of work for two weeks. If she was doing well after that then she could go back full time. She had minor cuts and bruises but surprisingly she didn't break any bones from the fall. The doctor advised me that she would have headaches and be tired for the next few days. I silently thanked the heavens above. My girl was okay. I felt Alex squeeze my hand and I turned around and saw her beautiful emerald eyes staring back at me.**

" **Baby, oh my god I was so scared I saw the news and then Nicky called and no one would tell me what was going on. I heard someone from your squad was killed, I panicked I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you Al I love you so much." I was rambling and Alex raised her eye brow at me. She pulled me in for a deep kiss and pulled me into the bed with her.**

" **Pipes, I'm so sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry I got hurt and I'm sorry I couldn't hold onto Bennett. We got everyone out and it was down to him and I and he was arguing with me to go next. I told him to go and he was too stubborn then the floor gave out and he fell I tried to hold him up but the weight dragged us both down. Beams and debris fell down on us. He suffered internal bleeding and mass trauma to the skull. They tried to revive him but he's gone Pipes I lost one of my crew and I feel like it's all my fault."**

 **" Baby it's not your fault, the floor couldn't hold you did your best. I'm so sorry about your friend but I promise I'm here for you and we will get through this."**

" **I love you Pipes, thank you for being by my side."**

* * *

 **Alex spent two days in the hospital before she was released. The next two days after that we spent at home relaxing and just enjoying each other's company. Alex was taking Bennett's death really hard and so were Nicky and Doyle. They had both been over the house to check on Alex and they spent time talking to one another. I still felt uncomfortable leaving Doyle alone with Alex. Nicky left and Alex and Doyle were sitting on the balcony talking about Bennett's memorial service tomorrow. I let them have their space but it was time for Alex's next dose of medicine so I walked through the sliding door and when I got outside I froze. Alex had her arms wrapped around Doyle. She was hugging her as she cried and I felt my stomach flip. Alex looked up and saw me standing there and instantly pulled away from her.**

" **I'm sorry I didn't know I was fucking interrupting something. Here's your medicine Alex!" I turned around and walked away and slammed the door behind me. I knew Alex was probably just comforting her but I couldn't help but begin to think the worst. Was Alex cheating one me? Was she fucking Doyle on the side? Did she still care about her? We were engaged and she was holding another woman. I couldn't help it I let my inner wasp take over and lost my cool.**

" **Pipes? Babe what you just saw was not what you think, it was nothing."**

" **Oh really Alex it sure didn't look like nothing. Tell me why the fuck you're engaged to me and you're holding another woman! How long have you guys been fucking? I can't believe I let you do this to me, I fell in love with you Alex! I shouted at her and threw my drink in her face.**

" **Babe it's nothing like that. I love you and only you. I would never cheat on you! I can't believe you even could accuse me of that. Doyle was crying her eyes out and she just needed a hug. You have to understand Bennett was her best friend like they were close they grew up together just like you and Polly."**

" **Alex just save it I saw her holding your hand at the hospital too!"**

" **Piper I was asleep I didn't even know! She was probably concerned about me. Yes we used to fuck Piper but I don't love her! She's a firefighter in my house I care about her as a person because she's part of my crew but that's it. I would never jeopardize our relationship like that! I can't believe you are doing this right now, I lost one of my crew imp already hurting inside and now you're acting like this." I stared back at Alex she looked heart broken and defeated but I was hurting too.**

" **Alex I need space, I'm going to Polly's for the night and I'll see you at the memorial tomorrow I need to think."**

" **Please don't leave me."**

 **Piper grabbed her purse and she left. No I love you, no kiss, she turned and left…**

 **I felt hot tears roll down my face. How could Piper think those things and walk out on me like that? It hurt so bad and I was so tempted to go after her but she wanted her space and I was going to give it to her. I sent Doyle home and decided to take a long bath and lay down for bed. I had to be up and out the door tomorrow by 9 a.m. for Bennett's memorial. Hopefully after that was handled Piper and I could sit down and decide where we stand…**

 **So as you can see guys we had a lot go on in this chapter. This is the longest one yet and I plan to keep extending the chapters as we go on. This story has so much more coming and I cant wait to share it with you. Its going to get funny, sexy, naughty, sweet, and so much more. I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Who will cave and go to the other first. Will piper run back and apologize or will Alex chase her down? Throw me a review and follow me for the next chapter** **Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and favorites so far! I first want to apologize. I have been rushing to get some of this done and slacking on my editing. I promise to work on cleaning that up and making this easier to read. As for the page breaks between scenes I have no idea why those didn't show up and I apologize for making it hard to read. Anyways this chapter is full! It's almost 10,000 words and tons of stuff is happening! Enjoy!

 **"Piper I can't believe you just left Alex like that. What the fuck is wrong with you? You always do this you get so jealous and over react every time. "**

 **"Polly I know, I fucked up and I know I hurt her I could see it in her eyes when I left I broke her heart. I hope she forgives me because I feel like a big piece of shit right now."**

" **You should Piper! Alex loves you and she wouldn't cheat on you. Look what she has been through in the past few days. She needs you and you bailed. You always get jealous and make accusations. Your fiancé was injuged, she has a concussion and someone on her fire team died. I love you pipes but that's really twisted and I think you better patch things up and fast."**

" **You're right Pol I'm going home, I know its 3 am. But I need to handle this now. Thanks for putting a boot in my ass!"**

* * *

 **I put my key in the door and pushed it open slowly. I wasn't sure if Alex was asleep or if she was even home for that matter. I felt like such an asshole for leaving her and I knew that I needed to make it right. I slowly walked to our bedroom and I vaguely could see Alex curled up clutching my pillow. I sat on the bed and began running her back until she stirred.**

 **"Pipes, you came back?"**

" **You sound surprised that I came back? Did you really think I could stay away from you?"**

" **Well you left me and I don't know what to think right now Piper, I'm confused and I'm hurt."**

" **I fucked up Al. I should have never accused you of doing anything with Doyle. I saw her holding your hand at the hospital and then again tonight you were hugging her. I panicked and I got jealous that she was touching you. What I did and what I said was wrong and I know I owe you way more than a simple apology but I need you to know how sorry I am."**

" **Piper I love you, I'm not even mad at you honestly but you hurt my feelings. I put that ring on your finger and asked you to marry me. I meant what I said you're the only person I want. Doyle is just a friend, we are family through the firehouse. I need you to understand that I love my crew but obviously not the same way I love you. I get your mad that she was touching me but are you mad about someone else touching me or are you mad because it was her and we used to have sex?"**

" **You're right if it would have been Nicky or even one of the guys I wouldn't have been so angry. I'm just so scared that you will want her back one day and that I won't be good enough. She's attractive and she sees you every day i'm jealous. I'm so sorry."**

" **You will always be good enough Pipes. You are so much sexier than her and your the one I come home to. Your my person, you're going to be my wife I love you let's just forget this ever happened and get some sleep we have to be up and out early for Bennett's service."**

* * *

 **I let Alex wrap her arms around me. She was my big spoon all night. We woke up early and showered together. I ran my hands up and down her body trying to massage away some of her aches. I traced her tattoos with my fingers and kissed her salt shaker. I loved her ink it was so sexy on her and each tattoo had a meaning close to her heart. We got dressed for the service I work a black dress it went to my knees and I put my hair up into a neat bun. Alex wore her dress blues. All the fire fighters attending would be in them. Alex was going to give a speech because she was his lieutenant and I knew she was nervous. I felt so bad for causing such a huge fight the night before. Alex lost someone, her crew was her family and I acted like such as bitch to her. I took it too far, I always take it too far. Alex was so forgiving but I was mad at myself.**

 **The service was beautiful. Hundreds of firefighters from all over the city came and his family felt so much love. Stories were told and speeches were made about how much of a hero Bennett was. The funeral precession went for miles leading the way was Squad 51's rig. They had the lights going and the moment was truly moving. Several cars followed full of family and friends. He would be missed dearly by each and every one of them.**

* * *

 **Two months later Alex and the rest of her crew were honored and awarded the fire mark award for heroism. This award meant that they put in a courageous effort to save others while putting themselves in harm's way. This was because of the homeless shelter rescue. Bennett's family received the award in his honor.**

 **Alex was getting better and she was back to work and her emotions were getting back in order. For a while she carried some guilt thinking she could have done something to prevent his death. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault and that we can't predict how long we have, structure fires are tricky.**

 **We had an appointment to meet with our wedding planner today at noon. It was currently May and we were shooting for a June wedding. After everything that happened over the last few months we needed something good and something happy we knew it was going to be tough to plan and extremely expensive to throw a wedding together in a month but this is what we wanted.**

" **So ladies we have a lot to do in a short amount of time. I understand we want the wedding to take place on Saturday June 17th? We narrowed it down to two venues and I have reserved both of them. Today we need to choose which one you want and place the deposit down."**

" **I know we liked the Roosevelt Hotel venue. The story book set up was amazing. But I think we are going to go with the Tribeca Rooftop venue." The ceremony would take place outside on the rooftop with views of the skyline and the Hudson River. The reception would be a mix of inside the mezzanine which has a glass roof so you could see the stars and you could also go outside. The views were breath taking and Piper loved it the minute we toured the location.**

 **"Okay ladies lets out the $5,000 down today then. And now we can pick the rest. So I understand we have a guest list of 125 people. We discussed doing the three course meal consisting of a Traditional house salad, followed by an Italian wedding soup, and then the main course would be left for the guest to choose." The options we chose for the Main course include an 8 ounce Filet Mignon served with red skin potatoes and steamed green beans. The second choice was a Chicken breast glazed in a few my lemon sauce with artichokes. Paired with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans. And the final option was a fine cut of Salmon served over a bed of rice. We wanted our guests to have variety.**

" **I have everything I need from you two. The cake has been ordered as well as all of your flowers and linens. I know you have already handled everything with the wedding party as well. Your wedding is going to be beautiful ladies!**

 **The wedding party was not really a party at all. We chose to have one person by each of our sides. Alex choose Nicky and Piper chose Polly. Nicky and Polly would both wear the same dress. They were silver and cut off at the knee. They were elegant and it fit their theme. We opted to write our own vows and everything was done all we had to do was our final dress fittings and we were ready to tie the knot.**

 **The wedding was in 5 days and Piper was starting to lose her shit. She was worried something would go wrong even though our planner assured her everything was set. She kept bugging me about our honeymoon. I took care of this and she had no idea where we were headed. All I told her was to pack for somewhere warm and to be ready for some crazy things.**

* * *

 **Tonight we had a dinner party at Pipers parents' house. It was her dad's birthday and everyone came over to celebrate. We ate a fantastic meal and were sitting around the table discussing Bill and Carol's next trip. The dinner felt like it lasted forever and all I wanted to do was get Piper home and fuck her. I got a clever idea in my head and figured I would send Piper some dirty texts at the table to tease her.**

 _ **Hope your well rested... You're going to need every ounce of energy you can find tonight baby :) -Al**_

 _ **Mmm what does that mean? It sounds like someone is a little eager to get inside me? -P**_

 _ **Well babe you told me tonight was the last night we could have sex until the wedding and you were on your period before that and wouldn't let me touch you so I'm more than a little eager babe.-Al**_

 _ **You have no idea how bad I want you right now... Not to mention how I want you and where I want you. Mmm you're turning me on and were stuck at this fucking dinner. -P**_

 _ **I have a few surprises at home for you so get ready for a wild night-Al**_

 _ **Well baby good girls get kisses... Bad girls get**_

 _ **Teeth and nails... Let me guess you're very good at being bad? -P**_

 **Wow Piper really upped her game on the sexting I was so turned on I couldn't wait to get home. We finished the evening and decided to head home. The entire ride Piper sat still trying to resist touching me. She knew it would be so much better if we waited till we got home. Her urge would be much stronger. I kept running my hand up and down her thigh running dangerously close to her center. She crossed her legs and pretended I wasn't affecting her. As we got home we walked inside and she acted casual. She went to the fridge and got a water then she sat down and started looking through her purse.**

" **Babe what do you think you're doing?"**

" **I just need to look through my planner and see how I can manage to make all these meetings this week baby."**

 **I walked towards where she was sitting and I flung her planner across the room and pulled her up from her chair. Her mouth dropped and I pushed her onto the table and stood between her legs before I began attacking her lips. She moaned into my kisses and ran her hands through my hair. I felt pipers legs wrap around my waist and I knew this was my chance to carry her to our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and watched her eyes go wide as she stared at the ceiling above our bed.**

 **"Baby? When did you put that up?" She was referring to the giant mirror I hung above our bed. I loved the thought of lying in bed and being able to see one another cuddling and of course I wanted it so we could watch the show when we had sex.**

" **I had Nicky come over while we were gone and put it up. Now you can watch me ravish you."**

" **God that's so sexy baby, fuck me."**

" **Oh trust me I'm going to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked. Sending me those dirty texts and threatening to use your teeth and nails. Put your money with your mouth is baby and show me those things tonight." I rolled off of Piper and onto my back, I scooted up to the headboard and pointed at Piper and gave her a come hither motion with my finger. She obliged and I told her I wanted her to sit on my face. Piper loved when I ate her out like this and it was my favorite way to do it. She always rocked hard against my face when she started to get close. She straddled my mouth and I attacked her clit with my tongue. Her hands pressed against the headboard for support and I watched her head fall back. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the pleasure.**

 **Alex was licking my pussy so good. I couldn't help but grind into her face. I opened my eyes and looked up at the mirror it was so sexy to see Alex beneath me and at my mercy. "Baby I'm so close!"**

" **Let go for me baby relax." My pussy let go and I felt my cum drip out. Alex licked me clean before rolling me over so she was back on top. She knew I wanted more and she began sucking on my neck. "You're going to lay here baby and do everything I say. Tonight's the last night I can fuck you until our wedding so I want to leave you with something to think about. You're mine tonight."**

 **Dominate Alex was super sexy. She took control and was tossing me around like a doll. I enjoyed rough sex and I loved when Alex took control. I felt her grab my wrists and slide them into the scarves we kept tied around our bed posts. She put both my arms in them and then did the same to my legs. I was tied down and unable to move and I couldn't wait for her next move. Alex slid down between my legs and plunged two fingers deep inside of me. She started slow before picking up her pace and curling every other thrust. I was pulsing around her fingers and I could feel another orgasm building. I knew I was close and all of a sudden she pulled out and stared at me. "How am I doing baby? Do you feel good?"**

 **"Alex! I was so fucking close why did you stop?"**

 **"Oh I just wanted to keep things interesting baby. Why don't you get yourself off the rest of the way? I would love a show."**

 **"I can't my hands are tied! Alex fuck me now damn it!"**

" **Wow pipes you seem so angry. Don't worry I'll take care of you hang on."**

 **I watched Alex walk to the closet and pull out a black bag. I see she bought us a new toy and I couldn't wait to see what she got. She pulled it out and grabbed her harness so I knew it was a new strap on. I loved having sex with that. I loved feeling Alex slam into me and being so full.**

" **This big guy vibrates baby so you are about to feel some serious pleasure."**

 **Piper bit her bottom lip and stared at me with lust. I slipped between her legs and slowly entered her. I could tell she was stretched but she seemed to be enjoying it. I began moving my hips and rocking into her slowly. Piper was moaning and had her eyes clenched shut.**

" **Harder baby. Harder I want to feel you tomorrow."**

 **I did as she asked and began pounding her pussy. Piper was enjoying it and she was pulling her wrists in hopes to break free. I decided to be nice and untie her wrists. The moment I did she grabbed my ass and pulled me into her. I felt her bite my shoulder and her nails began scratching down my back. I let out a gasp it hurt but it felt good at the same time. I pulled out and watched her face go sour.**

" **I want you to ride me baby. Reverse cowgirl, you know how I like it."**

 **Piper did as she was told and began bouncing up and down on the toy I put my hands on her ass and squeezed. She was super into it and I loved when we fucked like his. Her head tossed back and I decided to sit up so our bodies were pressed together. I stayed inside of her and began sucking on her neck. Before I knew it Piper flipped to all fours and started backing up into me. I grabbed her by the hair and let loose. I pounded into her so hard I knew she would be sore for days. Piper reached down and started playing with her clit. It was so hot watching her touch herself.**

 **I pushed Piper onto her back and climbed on top of her she pulled me down and wrapped her legs around my waist so our centers were against each other. I knew she was close so I bit down on her neck and thrusted hard. Piper screamed my name over and over again until she finally let go. I felt a pool of her arousal unload and when I pulled out it continued. She squirted! I quickly began rubbing circles on her clit which only caused her to squirt again and she soaked my hand. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed embarrassed but I assured her that what just happened was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.**

" **Al, I love you. You always know how to please me I love it rough and you give it to me. Then there's times when you make love to me and you're so sweet. I think it's amazing that you know exactly what to do to make me happy. Having that mirror over us took this to a new level. Watching you thrust into me and your ass cheeks clenching while you pound my pussy was super sexy."**

 **"You know me baby I like to keep things interesting! I kissed Piper slowly and savored the moment.**

" **Now Miss Vause it's my turn to ravish you."**

 **I let out a loud chuckle and let Piper get started. We went at it for a few more rounds until we both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.**

* * *

 **I was back on shift for 36 hours and then I would have 3 weeks off for our wedding and honeymoon. I couldn't wait to Marry Piper. I was excited to see her walk down the aisle and I couldn't wait to make her a Vause. We discussed her taking my name and she immediately went for it. To say I was surprised was an understatement I thought she would want to go for a hyphenated name but she surprised me. Our final dress fittings went well neither one of us knew what the other would be wearing. We wanted to keep the shock factor for the day of. My vows were memorized and all I had to do was wait a few more days before she was officially mine. My phone went off and I looked to the screen to see a text from Piper. It was a picture message of her and Finn swimming in the pool. The text said Hey Alex only a few more days until you're my Auntie too! My heart melted at this. Piper and I discussed having kids a few times but nothing in depth. I wanted them right away I was 28 and Piper was 25 we knew it was going to be soon. I didn't want to be an old mom I wanted to have as much time as possible to raise my children. After shift I was going to make it a point to talk about this more with Piper.**

 **Today was rather slow at the firehouse so I decided it was a good day to run some training drills with the crew. I wanted to keep everyone fresh on their skills because that's what made us the top squad in the states we stayed sharp all the time. We did some aerial drills and demo victim drags after a few hours we took a break. The house ordered pizza and we sat down together eating and watching the Yankees game. We all loved sports but baseball, UFC, and football were our favorites. In the middle of dinner we heard the bell go off as usual we could never get through a meal.**

" **Squad 51 and all units, NYPD requesting firefighter assistance at 1326 Main."**

" **Hey Vause that's the new bank that opened up. What could they want us for?"**

" **Don't know guys gear up let's go!"**

 **We made it to the bank quickly and saw multiple police cars surrounding the building. Guns were drawn and we knew this must have been a bad situation.**

" **Lt. Vause?"**

 **"Yes sir what can my team do for you?"**

" **We have officers inside a team broke into this bank and now they are trapped inside the vault." The suspects are likely to be armed but we need you guys to cut into the vault and get them out."**

" **That's going to take some doing and I want vests given to my team in case these guys lose their shit and try to hurt us."**

" **No problem lets go get them and then we will have officers surround you guys."**

 **We grabbed our gear. Saws, cutting wheels, torches and a few other tools. This wasn't going to be easy and would take some time. I radioed HQ to let them know we would be tied to this call for a while. It took us over an hour to get the vault open. Once we did the police ran in and arrested three men. They didn't try to resist they knew there was nowhere to go and they were caught red handed.**

" **Wow that was an interesting call. Let's gas up the rig and head back guys." Just as I finished my statement my radio went to see if we're back online.**

" **This Vause to main we are clear from the scene."**

" **Good head over to 111 elm, house fire."**

 **"Copy" I sighed before flicking the sirens and lights on. I was tired and so was my team but sometimes this happens where we got back to back calls. We pulled up to the scene and all we seen was smoke no flames so far. This told me the fire must have been contained in one room or it was in the walls and hadn't broke yet. We saw a group of people standing outside flagging us down. I jumped out and shouted "Anybody inside?" A young man said that an elderly couple lived in the home but they weren't sure if they were back from vacation yet.**

" **Nichols your with me let's do a search. Doyle and Casey vent the roof, Luschek stay on that aerial and have the hoses charged and ready."**

 **We ran inside and began shouting for anyone inside to call out we heard nothing. We moved through the main level and found nothing. We went upstairs and also found nothing. No one was inside and the fire was in the wall of the living room. The house was recently remodeled and the person who did the electrical wired something wrong causing it to short and spark a fire. Nichols shut down the power to the house and we put out the fire. This was a good call, no one got hurt and it was easy to handle.**

* * *

" **Polly I'm so excited for the wedding. I can't believe how fast everything has fallen into place I love this woman so much and I'm finally going to be her wife! I cant wait for the honeymoon she refuses to tell me where we are going but I know Al and she will pick something amazing."**

" **I'm so happy for you Piper you deserve this. I can't believe you found someone to put up with your waspy ass!" Polly laughed and I knew she was joking. Polly and I were out doing some shopping I had to pick up a few items for the honeymoon and I wanted to get some groceries to make Alex a nice dinner tomorrow when she got home from work. I picked up stuff to make lasagna and salad. Alex loved her Italian food and I wanted to make her happy.**

* * *

 **I was so happy to be off. I worked until 5:30 p.m. My rotation was over at 2 but I had to stay and finish my paper work and make sure everything was set for Nicky to substitute my job for the next three weeks. I walked into the apartment kicked off my boots and walked straight to the kitchen. I saw Piper pulling something out of the oven and when she saw me a big smile appeared on her face. "Hey good looking what you got cooking? I winked at her.**

" **I made lasagna and salad for you baby, I know you worked really hard and I wanted to have a nice dinner and talk." Piper walked over and kissed me and we sat down to eat. The food was amazing. Piper was such a good cook she always used everything fresh and her homemade sauce was phenomenal.**

" **So Alex I wanted to talk to you about after the wedding. I've been spending so much time with Polly and Finn and I just have baby fever going on. I know we talked about having children in the future but I think I'm ready now baby. I want to be a mom so bad and I know you do too. How do you feel about all of this?"**

" **Babe I've been thinking about it a lot too. I want to make you a mommy. I think after the honeymoon we should pick our donor and start trying. I know we have already done our research and we know all the possibilities. I'm ready babe."**

" **Oh Alex! I'm so glad we are on the same page. I'm so thrilled. I printed the donor list already and I kind of wanted to go over it with you after dinner. Is that ok?"**

" **Of course baby. Are you okay with carrying the baby? I'm not that maternal and with my job I don't think it would be a good idea for me to carry."**

" **Of course I want to carry it. I want to feel the experience baby and I'm going to have you by my side the entire time."**

" **Do you think we could talk to the doctor about using a sample from both of us and the donor to try and get a mix of both of us?"**

" **I did some research and that is possible so we can ask the doctor. Let's get through our wedding baby and then enjoy our amazing honeymoon."**

" **Hey Pipes the other thing I wanted to talk to you about was our living situation. I love this apartment and I know you do too but I think I want to sell it and buy a house. I watched pipers face go white and her eyes went wide. I started to speak again but she cut me off, "Yes."**

" **So you agree Pipes?"**

" **I do because we want to have a family and we already have a dog I think a house would be amazing. I love this place but I want a home with you."**

" **Good so we can start all that after we see the doctor. I'm happy we are doing this it's so fast and it's a lot but our whole relationship has been on the fast track and I love it!"**

* * *

 **June 17th our wedding day. It was finally here and I was so happy. I just finished doing my makeup and I put my dress on. I did my hair in curls and my makeup was on point today. My dress was nothing traditional I opted to wear a black dress instead of white. It was long and hit the floor. It had a Lacey look to it and it pushed my tits up showing them off. The dress as strapless and showed off my tattoos. I fell in love with it and everyone agreed it was my style. I would be the one waiting at the altar. And Piper would walk down the aisle. I had ten minutes until I was a married woman.**

 **I stood at the end of the aisle scanning the crowd and smiling at all our guests. The venue was beautifully decorated in white and silver. Nicky was by my side whispering that I looked great and she was so happy for me. Nicky was my best friend and I was proud to have her standing there with me. The music began playing and Polly came down the aisle first. She looked great and had a huge smile on her face. Piper's cousin Rachel was next she was four and made the cutest flower girl. Finn was next he took his role as the ring bearer seriously and he looked so cute in his grey tux. And then I looked up and felt my breath fall from my lungs. There stood Piper with her father on her arm. She looked beautiful. Her makeup was light and her hair was pinned up showing off her neck and chest. Her dress was beaming white and it touched the floor. It had a long train and she looked stunning. I felt s tear run down my face as she began walking down the aisle. I smiled at her and saw the tears in her eyes. They finally reached me and her father kissed her cheek and then my cheek and handed her off.**

 **The wedding officiator began to speak and go through the normal speech. Then he turned to us and was ready for our vows. "The couple has decided to write their own vows and we will start with Alex."**

 **I took Pipers hand and looked straight into her eyes," Pipes I'm so grateful to have you in my life. We have had one heck of a ride already and I'm thrilled to see what our future holds. I knew from the moment I saved you from that fire that you were different. You were so sweet and innocent and I had to know you. Getting to know you was the best choice I ever made. I love you so much and I promise to be your biggest fan and your toughest adversary. I'll be your partner in parenthood and your comrade in adventure. I promise to keep things interesting all the time and support you in everything you do. Through sickness and health I'll stand by you baby. You're mine forever I love you."**

 **Piper stared back at me and I knew she wanted to cry but she held it together and started to speak," Alex, On this day I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever this journey leads us, living, loving, and learning together forever. I take you with all your strengths and all your faults as you do mine. I promise to always make you laugh and always be there when you need me. I love you Al, my super sexy firefighter I vow to be yours forever."**

 **Our guests laughed at Pipers firefighter comment. And Pipers smile was beaming. We exchanged rings and were announced as wife and wife.**

" **You may kiss your bride."**

 **I grabbed Piper and kissed her with so much passion. She smiled into the kiss and let her tears fall. We pulled apart and stared at each other with so much love. The reception was amazing. Our first dance was beautiful and my heart melted watching Piper dance with her father. My father was never part of my life and I was okay with that but seeing Piper with her father was truly heartwarming. Our wedding went on until midnight before Piper and I were off. We went back to our hotel suite and made love until the early hours of the morning. Making love to my wife was even better than I imagined. The love we shared was so strong, an Unbreakable bond.**

* * *

 **We woke up at 10a.m and got ready to leave for our honeymoon. Our flight was at 1:30 and I knew it was time to tell Piper where we were going for the next two weeks.**

" **Pipes do you want to know where we are going?"**

" **Yes!"**

" **I booked for us to go to Hayman Island in Australia. Babe we have an amazing suite, a private beach and I booked so many activities for us. We are going to go snorkeling on the reefs, kayaking, zip lining, and a helicopter tour. That all on top of the amazing sex. I said with a smirk on my face."**

" **Oh my god Al! You remembered. I told you I always wanted to go! I'm not too keen on flying that long today but I'm so excited baby."**

 **The flight there seemed to last forever but we finally landed and made it to our hotel. We were staying at a resort on the island called the one and only. I booked us a beach house bedroom. The room has a four poster king bed, television, sofas, and a dining area but my favorite part was the door wall that opened up to our private beach. Outside our suite we had a private hot tub and sitting area overlooking the ocean. This was going to be one hell of a honeymoon. Piper fell in love with our room and couldn't stop kissing me. We christened every surface in there before calling room service for dinner.**

 **The next day we spent exploring the island. We did the helicopter tour and we got to see some beautiful things. We flew over Pearl Bay and made a note to visit the area later for hiking and swimming. We did a zip line adventure as well. I've never seen Piper so scared in her life.**

" **Are you enjoying our time so far baby?"**

 **"Alex I love this place. It's beautiful and I'm so happy to spend time with you my wife. I'm still not used to calling you my wife. I keep looking down at my ring and I'm just so happy you picked me."**

 **"I would never have picked anyone else , you're perfect for me I love you baby. We are going to have a blast here. Tomorrow I booked us for a snorkeling tour and then we can go kayaking before dinner."**

 **The next day we did the snorkel tour. It was amazing to see all the fish and amazing coral in the coves. Piper fell in love with this blue and yellow fish. She told me she wanted to tattoo it on her neck when we got back to the states. We took some amazing photos with our underwater camera and captured a ton of stuff on the go pro. This was the best vacation I've ever taken and I know it's because I took it with the love of my life. We ended the night sitting on the beach with a small fire going. We gazed at the stars and I held Piper in my lap for hours. Our honeymoon was magical.**

 **We spent the next few days relaxing. We swam in the ocean and all spent time at the resort pools. We ate amazing food and danced the night away at the resort bar. Piper got so drunk one night she did karaoke. We had a blast and these were moments we would never forget.**

" **Al I've had such a good time I don't ever want to go home!"**

" **Pipes I promise we will take at least one big vacation a year and more if we can. And once we have kids we will show them the world. Going home means leaving this place behind but we get to go home and add to our family and take all these amazing memories with us. I love you Pipes."**

" **Thank you for bringing me here and marrying me I can't wait to see where this journey leads."**

* * *

 **It's been three weeks since we returned from our honeymoon and we were both back to work. We had some of our vacation photos framed and our wedding pictures finally came in. I had some canvassed and was currently deciding where to put them in the apartment. We have an appointment with our IVF doctor today. Alex was meeting me from work she was on duty so she would have to leave if a call came in during the appointment. I drove to the doctor and made it 15 minutes early to fill out the paper work. When I looked up I saw Alex walk in. She looked so hot in her uniform I couldn't help but smile. Everyone in the waiting room stared at her I found it funny how people reacted to women firefighters.**

" **Hey baby, I'm sorry I came straight from an accident scene I know I'm a little dirty I'm sorry." She kissed me.**

 **"Don't be sorry baby you draw quite the crowd look everyone is staring at us. Are you nervous?"**

" **Yeah I'm nervous, but im so excited to do this baby. We're going to have a family.**

 **We waited ten minutes before the doctor came in the room. "Good afternoon ladies I'm Dr. Cole. So I understand we are interested in using the donor sperm and Piper will be the one carrying?"**

 **Alex spoke first. "That's exactly right we have our donor selected already."**

" **Okay well according to your ovulation schedule Piper your most fertile day will be this Friday. I will have the donor sample sent over here tomorrow and then we can go for Friday at noon?"**

" **We can make that work, so you're telling me we can do this in two days?"**

" **Yes there's no sense in waiting all pipers tests are good and if she's ovulating it's the best chance to get pregnant quickly."**

" **So we will see you both Friday at noon."**

 **Piper was thrilled that this was falling into place so fast. We talked it over outside the office when my radio went off and I had to go. I told Piper I would see her in the morning. We decided not to tell anyone we were trying until Piper was actually pregnant.**

 **Friday morning came fast and I could tell Piper was nervous.**

" **Babe are you ok? You look pale and you know you shouldn't be stressing over this."**

 **"Al of course I'm nervous I'm trying to get pregnant. What if it doesn't work?" What if I can't give you any babies?" Piper had a frown on her face and tears threatening to fall. I enveloped her I'm a hug and kissed her. "Babe it doesn't always work in the first try. If it fails we will keep trying and we will have babies I promise. Everything's going to be okay."**

 **We made it to the office and Dr. Cole went over some basic information with us. She told us that spotting after IVF was common and not to be discouraged if this happened. She told us to wait a full two weeks before taking a pregnancy test and to take things easy after the implantation. She also told us that having an orgasm shortly after implantation could help open things up and move things along. I laughed out loud at this and asked if we could borrow her office after. The doctor laughed with me and said Piper only had to lay still for twenty minutes before we could go home and do whatever we wanted.**

 **The procedure was rather quick and we left shortly after. I put my hand on piper's tummy and it made her smile. I kissed her and whispered how happy I was. We took the doctor's advice and had some amazing sex the second we made it home. I knew the next two weeks were going to drag before we could take a test and find out if it worked**

" **Babe can we talk about the house situation a little bit?" I looked up from my book and pushed my glasses on top of my head.**

" **Sure baby what's on your mind?"**

" **Well I know we both make good money and I know we will make a pretty penny when we sell this apartment but what's your thoughts on design and price for our new place?"**

" **Well babe this partner will go for at least $500,000. It's a penthouse in a prime location and I paid even more than that. Honestly anything you want you can have I have close to fifteen million left from my inheritance. It grows every day with the investments. I want you to have your dream home and I don't care where we move to. I will make the commute for work or I could find a station closer to home."**

" **I don't want to go too far because I know you love your job and you love your team. Maybe we can look just outside the city. If we can't find a house we can find a large condo I just want something with a yard and a pool babe."**

" **Let's get with a realtor soon and start checking out our options."**

* * *

 **The past two weeks have been torture waiting. Alex was on shift and I couldn't wait to take the test. I had to know now! I went to the store and bought the tests and came home to take one right away. I took it and waited...I checked the stick and screamed when I saw the results. Two lines, I was pregnant! It was official. I've never felt so much joy and I had to think of a way to tell Alex. I wanted to do something cute and clever but I was so excited I couldn't think. She was at work but this couldn't wait I knew I had to go in and see her.**

 **I called Polly and told her I needed her help. She made it to my apartment in 20 minutes. I immediately showed her the test and she screamed and nearly tackled me. She was beyond excited to be an Auntie.**

" **So Polly I'm going to go see Alex and tell her now. I can't hold this in. I want you to paint on my belly and put I'm pregnant with a heart underneath. I'm going to go in her office and seduce her like usual. She will pull my shirt up and see it!"**

 **"Pipes that's adorable. I wish I would have done something cute like that for Pete."**

 **So we painted my belly and let it dry I threw my clothes on and rushed to the firehouse.**

* * *

 **When I got there they were all sitting around the table playing cards.**

 **"Hey baby I didn't expect to see you tonight. Is everything okay?"**

 **I grabbed Alex and pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear," everything's fine baby I just missed you and I wanted to see you." I kissed her neck and squeezed her ass. Alex took the hint and walked me upstairs to her office. "So you came to see me because you're horny, I must say I love your hormones right now you always want me. That's so hot baby coming to my work for a quickie." I leaned on Alex's desk and let her kiss me. Sure enough she started to slip her hands under my shirt. I giggled her hands were tickling me. She pulled my shirt off and tossed it across the room when her eyes went wide. I watched her eyes scan my stomach and then I saw a tear fall.**

" **Oh my god baby, you're pregnant! We're pregnant! I can't believe it worked on the first try!"**

" **Oh my god Al I hope you're not mad I took the test without you j just was sitting at home and I kept thinking about it and I couldn't wait... She cut me off she picked me up and held me close kissing me telling me how happy she was. To say Alex was excited to be a parent was an understatement. We sat in her office and talked and decided not to tell everyone yet. I told her Polly knew because she helped me. Alex was fine with keeping it in. She told me to make an appointment as soon as I could and I did just that.**

* * *

 **A month later we sat in the office for our first ultra sound. I was fuming that I had to wait a month to get an appointment. They confirmed I was pregnant. They rolled the stick around and the cool jelly spread across my stomach. Alex stood over me and held my hand tight. The tech flicked a switch and we heard the heartbeat. We saw our baby on the screen and both cried. The tech said everything looked great and then he stopped and told us to wait right here. I was nervous when he walked back in with the doctor. Dr. Cole looked at the screen and then took the wand and began moving around by stomach again.**

" **Ladies I have some news." I felt my heart sink something had to be wrong. Dr. Cole began to speak," This is common with IVF I'm here to tell you that you fine ladies are expecting twins."**

 **I looked up at Alex and I thought she was going to pass out. She looked terrified. I know she was nervous to have one baby and now we were going to have two I was scared too. I'm such a small girl how was I going to hold two babies. Just when I started to speak Alex kissed me.**

" **Pipes were having twins! Oh my god how awesome is that we get to have two! They get to grow up together this is so amazing." Alex was thrilled and I felt my nerves subside. I was praying for two little Alex's.**

 **We left the office and went to lunch to celebrate. We talked about the babies the whole time and decided with twins coming we needed to find a house fast and move before the birth.**

" **So Al do you want boys or girls?"**

" **Honestly I want girls. I wouldn't know what to do with a boy and I love Finn but he is wild. Plus having two more blonde; blue eyed beauties in my life would be great."**

" **I just want two healthy ones. And I hope they get green eyes. Our donor had dark and hair and green eyes like you baby. Do you want to find out the sex at our next appointment or do you prefer a surprise?"**

" **No let's find out so we can pick names and we can set up their rooms. I can't believe we're going to be parents to twin's baby. Thank you for giving this to me. I love you."**

* * *

 **Two months later September.**

 **Piper and I were up and getting ready to attend a memorial lunch to honor the firefighters killed on 9/11. This lunch occurred every year on the anniversary. Piper was three months pregnant and it was definitely starting to show. Carrying two babies with such a small frame made things quite obvious. Piper hadn't seen any one from my work in a while but we knew it was time to tell them. As for the telling the rest of our family and friends Piper and I were heading to her parents' house this evening to break the news. Once our main people were told Piper and I would send out a pregnancy announcement to everyone else. We knew a lot of people and doing it this way was much easier.**

" **Babe we have to go we are going to be late."**

" **Al I'm sorry it's just. I'm so fat already I can't find anything to wear and I look like a whale. You are dressed up in your dress blues and I'm going to make you look bad."**

" **Baby you could wear a garbage bag and still make it sexy. How about you out on your leggings and wear that maroon sweater. It's warm and it flows well hiding your bump until we break the news."**

" **Thanks baby you always know what I need. I love you." I leaned in and kissed Piper then I put my hands on her belly and told my twins how hot their mommy looked. Her leggings showed off her tight ass and I knew I would be staring all night.**

 **We made it to the benefit and sat at our assigned table thankfully my entire crew was seated with us. Nicky was the first to notice something was different. "Hey Vause number two! Where's your wine at? You and Lorna over here usually polish off a bottle before the salads arrive."**

 **I felt Piper take my hand under the table. This is it it's now or never. I smirked at Nicky and raised my eyebrow. " why are you looking at me like that Vause I'm just trying to understand why we are at an event with free alcohol and your girl is the only one not drinking." Lorna sat next to Nicky smiling she knew. She put two and two together quickly. Piper and I stood up from the table and I put my hands on her belly. The entire table gasped and smiled. "Piper won't be drinking for a while guys because we are pregnant and we're having twins!" I put a strong emphasis on twins and the whole table clapped their hands and Lorna jumped up to hug Piper.**

" **Congratulations lieutenant, I know you guys have been talking about kids for a while." Doyle smiled at us.**

" **How many tries did it take Piper? I can't believe you guys are having twins that's common with IVF but still I'm so excited we get to have two new babies around!" Lorna shrieked with excitement. Piper and Lorna started getting close and Lorna even started working with Piper at Poppi.**

" **Actually it worked on the first try. I'm so happy you guys but I'm nervous carrying two. We all know how small I am and now I'm going to turn into a whale."**

" **Oh stop it you little wasp, your body will bounce right back and you will still be hot." Nicky winked and Doyle started cracking up. "Way to make a pass at the Boss's girl mate." Franky punched Nicky in the arm.**

 **We spent the rest of the time discussing the pregnancy and enjoying the food. After the meal all the firefighters stood for a prayer for the fallen brothers and sisters. The moment was moving and it felt great to be a part of such a large family.**

 **It was 3 p.m. And we decided to leave the benefit. Piper was tired and wanted to squeeze in a quick nap before we drove to her parents' house for the evening. We would be spending the night there so while Piper napped I packed up everything Nova our pup would need. I loaded our car with our overnight bags and then went back inside to read for a while until Piper woke up.**

* * *

 **An hour later we were in the car on our way. I brought up the topic of names to Piper because I had been thinking about it a lot.**

" **So Pipes have you come up with any names you like for the babies?"**

" **It's hard when we don't know what we are having but if we have boys I like the names Greyson, Chase, Brayden, Jaxon, and Griffin. And I honestly haven't come up with any good girl names. What about you babe?"**

" **Well you know I'm praying for two girls so that's all I thought of the two names I thought of have a meaning behind each one. I like Harper Rae and Savannah Nicole. Harper is beautiful and it includes Polly your best friend and then Savannah is different we could call her Vanna for short and the Nicole obviously represents Nicky my best friend."**

 **"Alex I love those. I hope we have girls now too! Harper and Savannah Vause. It's perfect baby!"**

 **We arrived at Chapman household and we're pleased that everyone was already there. Dinner was ready as usual and the conversations began flowing. Once again someone made a comment about Piper drinking only water and no wine. This time Piper took the lead. "Well everyone I have some news to share with you. The reason I'm not drinking any wine and won't be for several months is because Alex and I are expecting twins! We're due in April! We glanced around the room and saw that Carol and Bill were both crying. They ran over and wrapped their arms around us telling us how excited they were to be "Nana and Papa." Cal stood up and congratulated us and said he was thrilled to be an uncle. We both laughed at him. Everyone was so excited and so supportive.**

" **Honey how are you feeling have you been eating right and getting lots of rest?"**

" **Yeah mom Alex takes such good care of me. Healthy food and she makes sure I get my rest because I'm a mega bitch if I don't. I feel like my body is already huge but I'm so happy I'm going to be a mom."**

" **I can't believe you got twins on the first try, we have never had twins in the Chapman family so this will be a delightful treat." Bill said proudly.**

 **We chatted over dinner and told them we would be sending out an announcement next week. After our meal Alex and I went outside and sat on the balcony. It was beautiful out here and I just wanted a moment alone with my babe. Alex stood behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed my neck and whispered sweet things into my ear. I was so lucky to have this amazing woman by my side. I looked back on our journey and it's been amazing I can't wait to open the new chapter with these kids.**

* * *

 **October 30th. Today's the day we find out what we are having. Piper has been a mess the last few days. Her emotions have been all over the place and her hormones are crazy. I've been patient with her doing everything I could to make her happy. Her belly was growing quickly, two babies were pressing her limits. She craved random things at random times and some of her cravings truly grossed me out. One day it was Oreos, the next day it was sour cream and artichokes.**

 **The entire drive to the doctor's office she cried," all I want to do is go home and take a nap. I got zero sleep last night with you at work Alex and I couldn't get comfortable." I felt horrible I had to work the last few days and then I would be back at work tonight until after Halloween. Piper was coming to the firehouse with me for the next two shifts. I wanted her close to be and we had beds upstairs where she could sleep and relax if I was out on a call.**

 **Dr. Cole came in with tech and we did the ultrasound. "Are you ladies ready to find out the genders?"**

" **Yes we shouted in unison!"**

" **Okay well baby A is...a...Girl and baby B is... Also a girl. Twin girl's ladies!"**

 **I wrapped my arms around Piper and kissed her. We got what we wanted two little girls! I knew we would use our names now Harper and Savannah.**

 **The doctor said both girls were measuring right on track and everything was looking good. She reminded Piper to up her water intake being that she was getting further along. She told us twins don't usually carry to full term so we had plenty of time but just to be prepared a few weeks early. We left the office with beaming smiles and Piper insisted we stop at the baby store. We strolled around for a half hour and bought a few outfits. Piper found so many cute dresses and onesies. We headed home to pack a bag and head to the station. Tonight was Devils night which resulted in a busy night at the firehouse. We always has several fires to handle because people just loved causing havoc. I wanted Piper with me and somewhere safe so what better place than my office. She packed her books and magazines. She even invited Polly and Finn to come hang out since Pete was out of town. I made sure we packed Pipers favorite snacks and we were off on our way.**

* * *

 **We will pick up with Devils night and Halloween next. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please review, review, and review. Give me suggestions, ideas, opinions, anything guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Shorter chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

 **5 p.m. came fast and Piper was laying in Alex's office chatting with Polly. Finn was downstairs with Nicky she was showing him all the stuff inside our fire truck. We ordered food for everyone we figured we better eat early because we usually had a ton of calls after dark on Devils night. I was standing in our equipment room doing some random inspections when I felt two arms wrap around me. I felt warm breath against my neck and I could smell a mix of vanilla and lavender it was pure Piper. I turned around to face my girl and leaned in for a kiss."**

" **Hey baby how are you and how are my daughters doing."**

" **Girls are good Al but I'm not." Piper looked down at her feet and squeezed me tight."**

" **What's wrong baby?"**

" **I feel so fat Al. All I do is eat. I can't work out like I usually do and I don't feel sexy anymore. I'm so horny all the time and I feel like you don't want me. Does the bump freak you out babe? Tell me why you haven't touched me in a week?"**

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa babe. I have tried touching you several times and you have literally told me to stop. You said you were bloated, or you are tired, or you didn't feel sexy. I have been trying baby I want you so bad. We use to have sex every day but the last week your moods have been all over the place. Stop being so paranoid about how you look. You're sexy baby the pregnancy has done wonders to your body. Your tits are popping out and your ass is so round and tight. I've wanted to fuck you all week!" I stared at Piper I know I just kind of went off on her but I was upset that she was coming at me so hard.**

" **If you want to touch me so bad Al then do it. I'm so wet for you, I'm aching." Piper sauntered over to the uniform rack and pulled off the jacket that had my name on and she put it on. Then she grabbed my helmet and out that on too. She looked so sexy. She sat down and gave me a come hither motion. "Come put out my fire baby, come get what's yours she. Piper had the sexiest look of desire on her face as I walked over to her.**

 **Piper had me so turned on right now I immediately pulled her into a rough kiss and yanked her leggings down. I spread her legs open and started kissing her thighs. I felt her run her fingers through my hair and I began licking her slit from top to bottom before wrapping my lips around her sensitive bundle. I felt her hips buck up into my face and she was tugging on my hair.**

" **God yes Al! Eat that pussy! Put your tongue inside me." I followed her commands and began tongue fucking her. She was so wet and her pussy was dripping all over my face. I decided to add two fingers in and I probed my pinky in piper's ass. It was a rare occasion that I filled two holes at once but Piper loved it and it was a nice change up for us. Piper was moaning so loud and digging her nails into my back. We were so into our little sex capade we didn't even hear the intercom go off announcing I had a call. All of a sudden the door to the equipment room flew open and in came Nicky and Doyle. Their eyes went wide and they quickly went to turn around as I jumped up and tried to cover Piper up.**

" **Pipes oh my god I'm so sorry we should have locked that. They couldn't have seen too much with me between your legs but I'm so sorry."**

" **Its okay baby I can handle the jokes Nicky will have, and I must admit the look on Doyle's face while you were inside of me was pretty priceless. Jealous bitch." I said with a wink.**

" **I'll see you soon babe got to go! Make sure you go eat please. I love you." I kissed Piper and ran to the rig.**

* * *

" **Well boss did you enjoy your snack? You should have locked the door you idiot. I just got a full view of you banging your wife." Nicky let out a hearty laugh.**

" **She's pregnant, when she wants it I give it to her. I'm sure you enjoyed the show Nichols and I heard your face was pretty epic Doyle."**

" **Alex you know I think your hot and yeah seeing you fuck another woman definitely did something for me. Maybe we should have a three some could be hot?"**

" **I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you suggesting a threesome with my wife and me. We're married and she's pregnant and I'm your fucking boss. Get your head out of your ass Doyle you and I will never happen again. Let's get through this call guys everyone get your damn head in the game." I was pissed off. Doyle's comment really made me mad and I know Piper would kill her if she heard it. Right now I couldn't worry about that though right now I had a house on fire.**

 **We got the fire under control and determined it was arson. We found a few gas cans laying around behind the house. Whoever started it was stupid for leaving their evidence behind and I'm sure they would get caught. Probably some kids just screwing around because it was Devils night. Thankfully the house was vacant so no one was hurt and nothing was lost other than the structure.**

* * *

 **We returned back to the firehouse and I immediately went to my officer quarters to take a break. Piper was up there in my bed with her pjs on. She looked at me and immediately knew something was wrong. I told her what happened and about the comment that Doyle made. Piper was angry at first but then she let it go and said there would never be a threesome and that she was greatly satisfied at Doyle's jealousy. We spent an hour in bed and Piper massaged the tension out of my neck and shoulders.**

" **Al will you read to me. I love hearing your voice and the babies love it too."**

" **Of course baby."**

 **I grabbed a book and began reading slowly. Within 20 minutes Piper fell asleep. I walked out of my office and saw Polly and Finn fast asleep on one of the extra beds. It felt so nice to have my friends and family at the firehouse. Tomorrow was Halloween which meant the house would pass out candy to trick or treaters between calls. It was fun to see all the kids and they loved meeting firefighters.**

* * *

 **January**

 **I woke up early. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:17 am. Piper was fast asleep next to me. Her bump was growing and she had such a hard time sleeping. Even in our King bed she complained about not having enough room. I slowly stepped out of bed to make myself some coffee I tip toed to the door afraid of waking Piper. A lot happened in the few months and I had some tough choices to make. Piper was stressing about my job because I kept ending up in dangerous situations. I had a few close calls at recent fires and it scared Piper now more than ever. Two weeks ago I was on a call and I got trapped on the third floor of an apartment building, the exit was blocked and the only way down was the window. The aerial ladder jammed and took longer than expected so I had to bail out the window onto air bags my crew held below. She was terrified something would happen to me and she would be widowed with two children. I loved my job but I love my wife and family more. I was up for promotion to Captain and I has several discussions with my superiors. There was an opening for a Captain at the fire academy. The academy really wanted me because I had so much experience with squad rescue. I had a lot of certifications and training under my belt and would be perfect to run the academy. I would still get to do fire fighter things but I would be safer. I wouldn't be racing into burning buildings anymore everything would be training and I would monitor all the newbies entering the academy. This was a great move for my career, salary, and my family but the downside was the location where we trained. It was in Connecticut. It was only about an hour drive from the city but I knew Piper wouldn't want to commute back and forth to Poppi. This was something we had to discuss and I knew today was the day I couldn't keep waiting.**

 **I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Piper come out of our bedroom until she plopped down on my lap. "Good morning baby, how did you sleep?"**

" **Okay it's so hard to get comfortable, only four more months until I'm due I hope they come out sooner because they are doing karate on my organs babe."**

" **They will be here soon enough, actually pipes we need to talk."**

" **Okay about what Al?"**

" **My job and about finding a house. Actually they kind of go together at this point."**

" **What's on your mind Al your scaring me."**

" **I'm up for a promotion."**

" **Baby that's great is it to be Chief of your house?"**

" **No babe it's to be a Captain at the academy and it's in Connecticut. I know this would be hard on you to commute to Poppi and I know we would be further away from our friends but its closer to your parents and I feel like we could build a great life Outside of the city babe."**

 **Piper stared at me with a blank expression on her face. I had a feeling things were about to get ugly and fast. Piper stood up and began walking back and forth. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and then Piper spoke.**

" **So babe, you're telling me you want to take this promotion and move to Connecticut to raise our children? You will be this top ranking, authoritative firefighter and I will be forced to choose between commuting to work and being a stay at home mom to avoid that annoying commute?"**

" **Yeah babe in a nut shell."**

 **Piper smiled and walked over to me and sat on my lap. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away after a few moments with a very confused look on my face.**

" **Al let's do it. I can run Poppi from home the girls practically run the store themselves. I would rather be home raising our girls anyway and Polly wants to do the same for Finn. We have enough money to let employees run things. And your new job will keep you safe and out of these crazy fires that almost scare me into labor way too soon. And Connecticut is beautiful you know I grew up there and my parents are close it's perfect!"**

" **Wow pipes I didn't expect this to go so easy. So it's okay for me to sign and accept the job offer and can we go look at houses this weekend? You're getting further along and I want to be moved in before you deliver."**

" **Yes let's do it."**

" **Do you want to talk about it or are you just going to agree? Is this a trick?"**

" **There's is nothing to talk about babe. It's a great opportunity."**

* * *

 **I knew I needed to call the commissioner back and let him know my decision. They left the ball in my court already and the employment offer had already been sent to me. All I had to do was sign and let my commanding officer know.**

 **The next day while I was on shift I decided to let Chief Caputo know that I would be accepting the promotion and leaving this station. I was giving him a months' notice this way he had time to find his replacement and so I had time to try and find a house in Connecticut. I sat in Caputos office nervously waiting for him to end his conference call.**

" **So Vause what can I do for you?"**

" **Chief, as you know the fire commissioner offered me a Captains position at the Squad academy. I'm here to let you know that I will be accepting the position and will be starting the new position in 30 days. I loved this job sir. I love my team here you guys are family but as you know I'm expecting twins and I need to move into a safer job to assure I stick around to raise my children."**

 **"Vause, I hate to lose you because you are the best but I understand. I'm so happy for you. While I don't know who we will get to replace you. I will post the position and see who bites. You deserve this Vause I know you have had a lot of closes calls recently and I'm sure you wife of thrilled you will be moving into a safer position."**

" **She is much happier. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is Nicky Nichols. I plan to ask Nichols to make the transfer with me. I want her to serve under me at the academy. We make a good team and I was given the go ahead from the commissioner already. I will be proposing the offer to her later today and I wanted to give you a heads up. When I have an answer I will you let know."**

" **Thanks Vause." Caputo stared at me in shock. I basically just told him he was leaving two of him beer firefighters and he looked a bit nervous.**

* * *

 **A few hours into shift I pulled Nicky in my office to talk to her. She knew I meant business anytime I took a conversation behind closed doors.**

" **Jeez Vause are you suspending me or something? You never take me in your office."**

 **I laughed at her and gestured for her to take a seat. "Nicky I don't know how to tell you this. We have worked together for years and you're my best friend both on and off the job. I've been promoted to Captain and I will be based at the Academy in Connecticut. I'm also moving to Connecticut. Piper and I decided to raise our family there so I'm closer to work and I took the job because it keeps me safer." Nicky's jaw dropped and I swore I saw a tear threatening to falls. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I waited a moment and she pulled herself together.**

 **"Vause congratulations. I'm not happy that you're leaving but I understand it and you know I love you Vause you're my best friend."**

" **Well Nichols I know this is a lot to ask but I have been given the go ahead to pick my lieutenant and I want to take you with me. You will be promoted to lieutenant and serve under my command in Connecticut if you wish."**

" **Holy shit Vause are you serious? Fuck yes I want that. I could use a change of scenery and I get to keep my partner! When can I start?"**

 **I was so happy Nicky accepted. This made my decision so much easier and I felt a lot better about my situation. I felt bad for Caputo because he was losing his best people but it was time for us to move on. Nichols and j have been together on the same squad since the beginning and I grew up with Nicky.**

" **Well Nichols this is at least an hour away from the city are you going to commute or are you going to move?"**

" **Well Vause that depends on what Lorna has to say. I'm proposing to her next week if she says yes then I'll ask her to move and see where it goes. I love her Vause and I've never loved any woman. I hope she wants to move because it will make things easier but if not I'll commute it's not like I have to work every day? How many hours on are we?**

" **Well since its Academy we would have to be there in the mornings. I know I'm only working 3 days a week from 8 to 5. The academy doesn't run later than that so."**

" **Vause I know you fought hard to make this happen and I just want to thank you. You're my best friend and I couldn't do this job without you."**

* * *

 **Today was the day we would find our dream home. Piper was set on moving to Greenwich CT. This would give me about a 15 minutes commute to the academy and was one of the top cities to live in. The neighborhoods were beautiful and the schools were top of the line. The first two homes we looked at were awful. They were old school and dated and so not our style. The fourth house was nice but it didn't have a pool which we really wanted and it had too much land. Piper was getting frustrated but when we arrived to the fourth property her mood flipped completely. The house sat on 2 acres of land. A 6 bedroom 6 bathroom colonial that had just undergone major renovations. The house was beautiful the outside was a grey brick. It had gorgeous landscaping outside and a four car garage. Inside the home was even better. The house was freshly painted. Hard wood floors on the main level and each bedroom had plush carpeting. The kitchen was a huge and set up gourmet style. The cabinets were a dark cherry wood and the counters were made of beautiful granite. The master suite upstairs was enormous and had a walk out balcony overseeing the infinity pool below. The house was everything we wanted and more. It had an office with tons of book shelves built into the walls. This was perfect for me and my reading. Downstairs there was a home theatre set up and everything was finished off.**

" **Baby this is the one! Al I love it. Can we get this one?"**

" **What's the asking price for this one Linda?"**

" **The sellers are asking 1.8 million. The house is already empty and we could close within 30 days. All the appliances stay and there is a home warranty."**

" **Piper I love this house and I think we should take it. We can pay it off completely with my inheritance. There's six bedrooms so we can have the master the girls each get one and then we still have three more. We could make a guest room and have two extras in case we decide to add to this family even more." I laughed and winked at a piper.**

" **Okay Linda we will put the offer in, request to close as soon as possible."**

* * *

 **One month later. February.**

 **Sure enough we closed on the Greenwich home and were in the process of packing up the apartment. The apartment was on the market for 5 days and received 12 offers. It sold quickly for which we were grateful. Piper was 6 months pregnant now and we had to move and get things in order.**

" **Piper sit down I'm serious. You're pregnant and I don't need you getting hurt baby."**

" **I feel like I'm doing nothing Al! It's not fair you're so mean!" Piper was super emotional lately and the slightest thing would set her off. I found it was better to say nothing at all sometimes. My crew came over to help us pack and the movers would be here in the morning to transport everything to the new house. We were so excited to make it to the new house and start our new life. I broke the news to my crew that Nicky and I were leaving and it was bittersweet. They were getting a new lieutenant from a different house and they were all very nervous but I knew they would be fine.**

 **At the end of the night we ordered Chinese and I read to Piper for a few hours. We read an erotic novel and it sparked some fun in our bed. Piper said we had to leave our final mark on this apartment and boy did we. I made Piper cum 4 times before she fell asleep. I don't know what we are going to do after the birth and unable to have sex for several weeks. We are pretty wild in the bedroom and it's going to be a challenge.**

 **It's March and we have been settled in our new home now for almost a month. Today is our baby shower and Piper is in her eighth month of pregnancy. She is miserable and huge but we are both excited because we know our babies are close to making their arrivals.**

 **Our shower was thrown by Polly and Pipers mother and they held it at the Chapman home. They wanted to do it their so we had more to time to socialize. When you use a hall time is limited and it takes away from the fun.**

" **I just want to thank everyone for coming today. Piper and I are so ready for these twins to be here and meet this wonderful family we share. Each and every one of you are special to us and our kids will love all of you the way we do."**

 **We opened presents for what felt like hours. We got two car seats. A double stroller that was designed for runners and pipe was thrilled about this. We received our high chairs, bouncers, tons of clothes, bottles, and a bunch of other stuff. We had everything we needed for our girls. Piper was having a good time with her family and friends. My firehouse crew came and a few friends. We ate all sorts of food and played some baby games. I could see that Piper was getting tired and I started to get worried. She didn't drink a lot to day and I suddenly began to feel guilty for not keeping a better on eye on her.**

 **I walked up behind Piper and wrapped my arms around her." Baby how are you feeling, I know it's been a long day and you haven't drank much. It's already 10:30 p.m. are you ready to head home?"**

" **Al I've had plenty to drink, you worry way too much I'm perfectly fineeeeeeeee- Piper grabbed my arm for support and held her breath was taken from her body.**

" **Pipers are you okay? What's wrong?"**

" **I think I've been having contractions all day babe. They seemed minor and I thought they would go away but now they are really strong and it hurts baby its hurts so bad please make it stop!"**

" **Babe I'm taking you to the hospital" I yelled for Polly and she came running. She called an ambulance and I went into panic mode. Piper was yelling and it seemed like her contractions were getting closer together. She squeezed my hands so hard she was leaving red marks but I took it because I knew the pain she was going through was much worse than mine.**

* * *

 **We made it to the emergency room and our doctor was there waiting for us. Dr. Cole checked Piper out and determined she was dilated to a 7 already. We were ready to deliver and there was no time for an epidural. Piper had tears streaming down her face and I knew this was going to be bad. I stood by Pipers side the entire time I felt her hand and kissed her. I whispered words of encouragement as she pushed. After an hour of pushing we heard the most beautiful sound. Cries filled the room and Dr. Cole held up the first baby, she was so tiny but beautiful. 8 minutes later our second girl was out and her cries were twice as loud. Both girls were small but healthy. It's normal to have smaller children when its twins. Harper Rae weighed in at 5 pounds 2 ounces and 20 inches long. Savannah Nicole weighed in at 5 pounds 6 ounces and 21 inches long. Both girls had blonde hair and green eyes. Everything we wanted we got. They were perfect and the happiness I felt was indescribable.**

 **The doctor came in and talked with us shortly after. She explained that the girls were healthy and even though Piper delivered three weeks early everything was fine. She said we could go home tomorrow as long as they were feeding well and Piper was healing okay. The nurses came in and took the girls to the NICU to do some things so Piper and I had a few minutes alone.**

" **Alex they're here, they're beautiful they have my hair and your eyes I'm so happy."**

" **I love you so much Piper and I love our girls already. I'm so happy we are a family. Pipes do you know what I just realized. Today is March 17** **th** **! It's Day, we just had twins on day how cool is that?"**

" **Oh my god Al, we just made it, Harper came out at 12:03 a.m. and Savannah at 12:11 a.m. Our little lucky charms. Thank you for giving me this life Alex. You are going to make the best Mom and I wouldn't want this with anyone else."**

 **The nurses had the twins so we knew this was a good time for us both to get some rest while we had the chance. By tomorrow we would be home and on our own with two needy twins. I was so happy and content with how my life was turning out. I crawled into the bed and held Piper close. This woman was so strong. She gave me two beautiful girls and she gave me all of her life. I had the best wife and I knew things were only going to get better from here.**

* * *

 **I'm struggling on where to go with this story. I had so many more ideas in my head but this might be the last update for a little while until I figure it out. Feel free to review and give me some suggestions/encouragement. Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9- The shocker

**Our third week at home went relatively smooth. The girls were sharing a nursery at the moment. It's not that we didn't have the room we just wanted them to be close to one another and it was easier. Polly came to stay with us for a week to give us a break from handling two newborns on our own. It was really nice to have the help. Piper was staying home full time now and would go into the stores on occasion to audit and check on things. I was on leave for another 6 weeks and after that I would start my Captains position at the academy. Our new house was perfect Piper decorated everything in her own way and I didn't mind one bit. Piper set up for a photographer to come into our house and take newborn photos of the twins and of us as a family. They turned out perfect and I couldn't get over how happy Piper looked holding her girls. She carried these two beautiful girls and I couldn't thank her enough. She made me a Mom, something I thought I would never be.**

* * *

 **I woke up in a panic and rolled over to reach for Alex but when I turned she was not there. I jumped from bed in search of her I stumbled through the house still groggy from the horrible dream I had. I tripped over a pair of shoes and just as I was about to yell out in pain I saw her. There was Alex laying on the sofa with Harper against her chest. They were both fast asleep and Savannah was in her playpen asleep as well. I grabbed my phone and snapped some photos I wanted to capture the memories. The moments where Alex softened and let her guard down were my favorite. She was this strong, sexy, bad ass woman. She was a firefighter who put her life on the line for everyone else and ran in when everyone else ran out. But she was also my wife. This amazing woman who loved me fiercely and now she was a mother and I knew she would treat those girls like princesses and I couldn't wait.**

 **I took Harper from Alex and put her into the play pen. I then laid down and wrapped myself up in Alex. She stirred and her arms instantly tightened around me. I kissed her neck and she began to stir.**

 **" Mmm good morning baby how are you?"**

 **" I had an awful dream Al, I reached out for you but you were gone I came out here to find you and tell you about it but the second I found you cuddling our daughter all my thoughts went away. I love you, I love this side of you with our girls."**

 **"Aw baby I'm right here, forever and always." I craned my neck and started kissing Alex she flipped my body so I was lying flat against her. Our centers met and our breasts were pressed against each other. I felt desire rise inside of me as our tongues fought for dominance. I let a small moan escape my lips and I felt Alex smile against me. She was running her hands up and down my back as she explored my mouth. I was getting so turned on when I heard someone else enter the room.**

" **Whoa! Ladies not what I wanted to walk into this morning. Who needs a computer when you can get free porn at your best friend's house? Keep it in your pants ladies you have three more weeks before you can bang it out!" Polly laughed. She just busted us and she was right we couldn't have sex for another three weeks and it was killing both of us. Our libidos were like teenagers.**

 **I got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen with Polly. "Jeez Pol you scared me to death. We were just making out you know something normal couples do?"**

" **Piper you are so lucky Alex doesn't have a dick. I swear if she did you would be pregnant all the time and you guys would have like 12 kids. You have the sex drive if of a teenager."**

" **Aw Polly its okay I get it. Pete doesn't please you like Alex pleases me. That scene you walked in on was hot and made you jealous!"**

" **Hot? No. Jealous yes. Pete barely touches me anymore ever since I had Finn 3 years ago it's like he's scared to have sex. Honestly pipes I can count maybe 7 times we've had sex since we became parents. And here you are not even a month after delivery and your wife is all over you. I wish I had that."**

" **Polly it's different for us we are on this level where our love is just unbreakable, were inevitable. As for our sex life she's hot and she's so good in bed I always want her. I'm sorry you and Pete aren't on the same level."**

" **Pipes I'm sorry for being a bitch. This is your house and I just over reacted. Honestly I think Pete is cheating on me Piper and I'm so stressed out. He's never home and he claims he's always working but like I said we never have sex, he barely kisses me, and he wants nothing to do with Finn. My parents have Finn this week he wouldn't even keep him so I could be here to help you."**

" **Polly if Pete is cheating then you need to leave his ass. You are so much better than that. Him and Alex are close why don't you invite him here for dinner and she can talk to him?"**

" **Okay I'll do that. Thanks pipes, I'm going to go to the store and get some stuff to make for tonight I'll see you in a few hours. No sex you wild animal! You need to heal properly."**

 **I laughed at how forward Polly was being. I swear if it turns out Pete's cheating I'll kill him myself. I walked back to Alex and filled her in on what just happened.**

* * *

" **Pipes I'll talk to Pete but I doubt he's cheating on her. The no sex thing is weird to me because I can't imagine not touching my wife. Maybe he has a reason behind it and they just need to be adults and talk about it. I'll try my best tonight baby if that's what you want."**

" **Just try baby. Pete trusts you and maybe it will help. Polly is my best friend and I hate to see her hurting."**

" **Of course babe. It's time for the twins to eat can you feed Harper and I'll feed Savannah babe?"**

" **Yeah sure."**

 **We fed the girls and they went right back to sleep. It was a rainy day outside so we decided to stay in have a fire and cuddle up. I laid in Alex's arms for a few hours. We talked, snuggled, and stole kisses from each other. I heard the front door open and saw Polly was back and Pete was with her. They carried in bag after bag of groceries and Polly stocked our house with everything we would need for the next few days. Pete helped her but he had a look of frustration on his face and I could feel the tension in the room. I whispered for Alex to take Pete to her study for a drink and see if she could cool things down while Polly and I started dinner**

* * *

" **So how's mommy life treating you mate?"**

" **Pete is awesome I love my girls. I must admit having two more mini pipers to boss me around makes me a little nervous."**

 **Pete laughed and I could tell something was really bothering him and I wasn't sure if he was open to talk about it but I pushed anyway Pete and I were close.**

" **So Pete what's going on with you? I hate to be forward but Polly told Piper some things and I know she has some concerns."**

" **Let me guess she made me sound like the bad guy right? Like I'm the one ruining our marriage?"**

" **Yeah something like that Pete. She thinks your cheating and she said you never spend time with your son. What's up with that I thought you loved being a dad?"**

" **Look Alex I like you. And I'm ready to tell you everything but let me just say what I'm about to tell you is destroying my marriage and it might destroy Polly and Pipers friendship that's why I've stayed so quiet about everything I didn't want to cause any drama while Piper was pregnant."**

" **I appreciate that man but what could be so bad to cause that many problems?"**

" **Well mate let me tell you that it's not me who is cheating. I truly have been busy at work I've taken on more jobs than necessary but it's because I can't stand to be in the same room as Polly anymore. I found out that Polly cheated on me and to make matters worse Finn isn't even mine."**

" **Wait a minute. Polly cheated on you? And what do you mean Finn isn't yours? What the fuck he's 3 years old you're telling me she bullshitted you on that all this time?"**

" **Exactly what I said mate. He's not my son. I started questioning Polly once Finn was getting bigger. He doesn't look like me and we have nothing in common. Polly got all defensive over it and said I was being ridiculous. I felt like an asshole and that I could be wrong but then I overheard Polly talking on the phone one night. She was talking about Finn and about Piper. Saying that if Pete or Piper ever found out that their lives would be over. I questioned her about the call and she finally admitted it to me. The person she was talking to was Larry. Polly got drunk one night and fucked him resulting in her pregnancy. Larry cheated on Piper three years ago and they kept it a secret. Finn is Larry's son but I signed the birth certificate because I had no idea when Finn was born I assumed it was mine because we had been trying."**

" **Holy shit Pete. I'm so sorry. You have been carrying this secret around for a while now. How could Polly fucking do that and then she hangs around Piper like everything is okay and like she never did anything wrong. She fucked Larry while Piper was dating him?"**

" **Yeah apparently Piper stayed at her parents that weekend for something and Polly and Larry hung out and had sex. Alex my heart is broken this little boy who I love isn't even by son. My wife cheated on me and she's been lying to her best friend for 3 years. I feel like I don't even know this woman that I'm supposed to call my wife. I want a divorce but I didn't want this to blow up and hurt everyone around me. I think Piper should know the truth. Maybe Polly and I can work it out once everything on the table but I think Piper is going to lose it. I grew a bond with Finn too so this is so hard. On one hand I want a divorce on the other I want to work it out and be a family but I think all the truth has to come out first."**

" **Well here goes nothing. Let's just try to be adults about this my girls are in the house and I don't want any crazy fights in front of them. Hopefully I can serve as a mediator at this point."**

* * *

 **We sat down for dinner and Piper could sense things were still tense. I decided to break the silence and lay it all on the table. I took pipers hand and held it in my own before whispering things were about to get ugly and that I was here for her. She nodded her head and looked nervous.**

" **So Polly Pete and I had quite the chat in the study and I think it's time we discuss this issue. You are upset that Pete has been distant but what you neglected to tell Piper and I was the part you played in this."**

" **Alex, what are you referring to? Pete what did you tell Alex?"**

" **Polly I told Alex everything about everything. About our relationship, Finn, and that stupid fucking wanker!" Pete raised his voice and then stood up from the table. "Alex knows Polly so it's time for you to tell Piper the truth or I will."**

" **What the fuck is going on Polly? Pete stop yelling at my best friend like that!"**

" **Piper I fucked up. So you remember the weekend you stayed at your parents' house to prep for their anniversary party?"**

" **Yeah that was like 3 years ago why does that matter?"**

" **Well Pete was out of town that weekend so I hung out with Larry. We went to the bar and had a lot to drink and we ended up back at your apartment. Piper we had sex, I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. When it was over we both felt so bad and realized how much we fucked up. We decided it was better not to tell you. He didn't want to lose you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'm so sorry Piper. I never meant to hurt you we have been friends forever and I feel so guilty."**

 **Piper's mouth fell wide open and she squeezed my hand hard. She had tears threatening to fall and I put my arm around her and whispered to let her finish.**

" **Polly tell her the rest or I swear I will!" Pete was angry and I was terrified a fight was going to break out.**

" **Piper, Larry is Finns father. I lied to Pete because I didn't want him to know I cheated. He ended up finding out after Finns 2nd birthday. He caught me on the phone with Larry and everything sort of just happened. Ever since then Pete has been distant and I figured he was cheating on me to pay me back for what I did. I screwed up and I'm so sorry everyone."**

" **I didn't cheat on you Polly, I would never do that, and you're that asshole. I love you Polly I'm so angry but I love you and even though Finn isn't biologically mine yet I treat him as my own. I want to work this out let's try counseling and if it doesn't work then I want a divorce." Pete seemed genuine about his feelings and I could see his heart was broken. He used to be this chipper guy always happy and always cracking jokes but Polly really did a number on him.**

 **Piper stood up and walked over to Polly and drew her hand back. She slapped Polly across her face and walked away.**

" **I know I deserved that one."**

 **I got up and followed Piper into our room. I hugged her and she squeezed me so tight. I whispered how much I loved her and how sorry I was that this happened to her.**

" **Alex, don't you dare apologize this isn't your fault. I'm glad I had you talk to Pete because I needed to know this. What hurts the most is that Polly lied for three years. I hate Larry, he tried to kill me so I'm not even upset that she slept with him because I have you baby I'm hurt that she lied to me. She should have come clean. I've known Polly since I was a child and I don't know how to feel right now."**

" **Baby maybe you two should just take a break and let this settle you can try and talk another day?"**

" **I think that's best. I mean I'm pretty much Finns Aunt and I don't want this to destroy our relationship. I don't think I can ever trust her the same way though."**

" **I'm here for you Pipes anything you need tell me. I love you baby."**

 **We walked back into the dining room and Polly was crying her eyes out. To our surprise Pete was trying to console her. These two loved each other and unfortunately Polly made a huge mistake.**

" **Polly I need time to think about this. I have to find a way to forgive you because you're my best friend and I love you. I hate Larry he tried to kill me. What hurts me the most Polly is that you have been lying to me all this time. You cheated on your husband with my own boyfriend at the time. That takes some nerve and I really need to be away from you so I'm sorry please leave."**

" **Piper, please let's talk about this!"**

" **I want you to leave Polly, now."**

 **Polly grabbed her things and left the house with Pete. Things went down in the worst way but it had to be handled.**

" **Baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you I know your hurting right now."**

" **Al, just hold me. I love you and I really don't care that she fucked Larry, he was a loser like I said I feel betrayed because she lied for so long. It's going to take some time."**

 **I held Piper in my arms until she fell asleep. Every time the twins cried I handled it and let my girl sleep. I knew she was having a rough time. If the tables were turned and Nicky did that to me I would be just as upset.**

 **Polly texted pipers phone all night. I saw the screen light up over and over again. Finally I reached over and turned it off. I didn't want Piper upset and she could deal with Polly later right now we had to focus on our own family.**

* * *

 **A few months later. June 7th.**

 **Today's was piper's birthday and my girl is currently snoring away in bed. We flew to Vegas last night and we were spending the next four days here. Our girls were at home with Pipers parents, Piper was freaked out and scared to leave them but I reminded her that her parents raised three kids and they would do just fine. We needed this break and I wanted to give Piper an amazing birthday. Nicky and Lorna flew down with us so we could party and have a good time. We were staying in a skyline suite at the MGM grand. The suite had two rooms on opposite ends so we still had our space from Lorna and Nicky. The suite was awesome it had a kitchen and living area. The balcony over looked the skyline and we had our own hot tub. Last night we enjoyed the buffet and spent the night relaxing on the balcony. Tonight I had big plans for Piper and she was in for some treats.**

 **Piper was knocked out so I decided it was time to wake her up. I started kissing down her neck and sucking lightly I wanted to leave some marks so anyone who seen us out tonight knew this girl was mine. I kissed her all over and started kneading her breasts when I heard a soft moan. I looked up and saw Piper was wide awake and enjoying my touches very much. She pulled me in for a kiss and our tongues started to battle for dominance. I won of course and whispered into Pipers ear," Happy birthday baby you're in for a long, long day and an even longer night baby. I can't wait to give you all your birthday surprises."**

 **Piper smiles wide and whispered to me," it's my birthday and I can have anything I want right baby?"**

" **Oh yes, anything and everything you want you will get today baby."**

" **Good, fuck me Al."**

" **Right now? Usually when you wake up the first thing you want is food and you throw a fit if I don't feed you." I chucked at her.**

" **Al, fuck me all I want is my wife deep inside my pussy right now. I want your fingers, your tongue, and I want to scream your name over and over."**

" **Your wish is my command princess." I plunged two fingers deep inside her. I didn't even tease her I knew my kisses from earlier and playing with her breasts did enough for her. Piper was so wet.**

" **God damn baby, so wet, you're always so wet for me."**

" **You make me drip just looking at me. You're so sexy, your long black hair, those sparkling emerald eyes, those hot secretary glasses, winged eye liner, and your gorgeous tits make me crazy baby. I have the sexiest wife on the planet how can I not get wet for you."**

 **"Mmm pipes. You're so tight. Even after two kids this pussy is so tiny and tight for me." I started pushing in harder and curling my fingers Piper was digging her nails into my skin and screaming at this point.**

" **Fuck! Al... Alexxxxxxx I'm gonna come already. Oh my god! Don't stop baby! Right there yes! Yes! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm coming!"**

" **Shit baby that was a good one. You came so hard and so much! Fuck that was hot!" Piper pulled me in for a kiss and that's when we heard someone screaming.**

" **Jesus Christ you two! Thanks for the fucking wake up call." Nicky bellowed from the other side of the door.**

" **You're just jealous you can't make your girl cum like I do Nichols."**

" **Al?"**

" **Yeah baby?"**

" **This isn't a one and done... I want you. Fuck me again baby round two."**

" **Mmm I like where your mind is at today baby. Happy birthday love, get ready for your mind to be blown."**

" **And just how do you plan on doi-ughhhhh fuck! I attacked her clit with my tongue and cut her off. I had her screaming my name and cumming four more times before we rolled out bed.**

* * *

 **When we left our room we were met with a grinning Nicky,** " **Hey look at the two sex addicts rolling out of bed at noon! It was nice listening your sex life soundtrack the last few hours."**

" **Shut up Nicky, it's my birthday and my wife just happens to be very talented. So talented that I came 5 times and my throat hurts from screaming so much. And for your information we will probably do it all again tonight after we go out! Let me know if that's a problem!" Piper winked and had a smile plastered on her face. Nicky just laughed at her she was only kidding and she loved to press piper's buttons.**

" **So are you and Lorna going to hang with us all day or do you have other plans?"**

" **Let's all hang out together?"**

 **"Well its noon can we do lunch and Lay out by the pool before we go out tonight?"**

" **Sure baby I love seeing you in a bikini."**

* * *

 **We laid out at the pool for a few hours. We rented a Cabana and ordered lunch poolside. The food was great but the drinks were even better. Piper and Lorna were both already heavily intoxicated and ready to party. Piper kept straddling me and kissing me. Many of the guests stared at us I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just because I and Piper all over each other was getting them hot.**

" **You're so sexy baby, I can't believe how quickly your body snapped back from having twins."**

 **A man walked by and overheard us talking, "Excuse me did you just say you recently had twins?"**

" **Yeah 3 months."**

" **Holy shit! Your body is amazing, so sexy." The man stared at Piper and then looked at Alex realizing they were together.**

" **How about you get the fuck out of here. That's my wife you're staring at not some college whore." Alex was getting agitated at this guy's comments and the looks he was giving her girl.**

" **I'm sorry I think she's sexy, actually the two of you could join our party if you want I'm sure us boys could rock them pussies. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?"**

 **Alex picked Piper up and set her on the cabana bed and went for the younger boy. Nicky jumped up and grabbed Vause just as she had her hand cocked back ready to swing. "Vause! Vause! Chill he's not worth it he's wasted and just a college prick fuck him."**

 **I sat back down next to Piper and she instantly attacked my lips. After a few moments she pulled away and whispered in my ear," I love it when you get possessive over me. It's beyond sexy and I want you to know that I belong to you baby, you're the only one I want."**

" **Mmm thanks baby that prick just made me angry all these guys always try to hit on us it's annoying. I know I have the hottest girl in town but damn they need to cool it."**

" **Alright guys it's already 4 lets go upstairs nap and shower and be ready to leave at 8."**

" **Where are we going at 8 baby?"**

" **Just dinner and then out to an amazing club. I know you said you wanted to dance and drink for your birthday so that's what we will do.**

 **Tomorrow we can do some actual activities once you heal from your hang over."**

" **Oh Al, you're so sure I'll be hung over."**

" **Piper please, we all know how you handle your alcohol. Don't worry though baby it's your birthday go wild."**

" **Oh I intend to!"**

" **Just remember you and tequila have a love hate relationship when all is said and done." I winked at Piper. My girl loved her tequila but the next morning when she was heaving it back out she was not so happy.**

* * *

 **Dinner was phenomenal for all of us. We went to an awesome restaurant on the strip. Everyone ordered a steak rare paired with various veggies and some amazing potatoes. We shared some amazing shrimp and several glasses of wine. Our night was going well and Piper seemed I to be enjoying her birthday. She was already hammered but she was ready to party. We took the limo to a club called Light. This club was partnered with cirque du soleil and had an amazing atmosphere. There were acrobatics going on in the air above the dance floors. Dancers were everywhere doing stunts and giving the entire club a show while we parties. The lights in the club were amazing. The house DJ was on point tonight and that's one of the reasons I picked this place. I heard from a few friends that this DJ played the best music and knew how to mix really well. Piper could really break it down to that type of music and I knew we were in for a good time. We got a table in VIP and ordered drinks. Piper was getting antsy and I could tell she wanted to dance. Just before I was about to ask she stood up and pulled me to the dance floor. I saw Nicky and Lorna following close. Soon as we got to the floor Piper instantly started grinding on me. She put her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair. She was grinding hard against my thighs and I could barely handle it.**

" **Fuck Pipes your turning me on so much."**

" **Mmm well that's the plan baby but you can't act on anything because we are in the middle of a crowded club. And we will just be * kiss* dancing * kiss* all night long * kiss*."**

" **Baby if you keep doing this to me I assure you we will be doing more than dancing."**

 **The DJ was throwing out some throwbacks and Piper was enjoying them. My girl could break it down on the dance floor and we started to draw quite the crowd. The song "Birthday Sex" came on and Piper lost it. She threw her hands up and screamed that it was her birthday. The crowd cheered with her and she danced hard. But the song that stole the night was "Saltshaker". Piper loved this song and she sure showed me. She knew how to work it and this song gave her the perfect rhythm to follow.**

 **"Baby this is my favorite song!"**

" **Show me Pipes."**

 **Piper turned around and pressed her ass against my front and began grinding. She was going hard and dropped it to the floor and back up a few times. I couldn't keep my hands off of her and desperately tried to slip my hands under her dress. Piper kept spinning her ass round and round against me creating the perfect friction. I couldn't wait to get her home I was soaked and I knew she was too. I turned Piper around and kissed her before I knew it we were making out hardcore in the middle of the dance floor.**

" **Alex?"**

" **Mmm yeah birthday girl?"**

" **Take me to the hotel, it's time for my birthday sex!"**

" **Let's get out of here baby."**

 **We all left the club and headed for the limo. During the ride Piper and Lorna kept sticking their heads out of the sun roof screaming various things they were both so wasted but they were having a blast.**

" **Look at our girls Vause. How did we get so lucky?"**

" **I ask myself that every day Nick, I'm so in love I know you are too. Now I'm warning you once we get behind closed doors tonight it's going to get loud and I can't even help it. Pipes is even louder when she's drunk so get ready."**

" **All good Vause I plan on making Lorna scream a bit too! Least we're on opposite ends of the suite eh?"**

 **I laughed at Nicky and pulled Piper into my lap. This night was far from over once we got upstairs and I couldn't wait. We got upstairs and I pulled Piper into our room. I tossed her on to the bed and pounced on her. I didn't even bother with the zipper on her dress I ripped it open revealing her chest. Piper laughed she couldn't believe I just ripped one of her favorite dresses. I unclasped her bra quickly and attacked her tits with my tongue. Piper was moaning already and begging for release.**

" **Tell me what you want baby, anything."**

" **I want it rough. Nice and deep let me feel you for day's baby. I want to remember my birthday sex."**

 **I wasted no time and released her nipple with a pop. I left a mark there and also a few down her neck. They would definitely be visible tomorrow but I didn't care. I ran my fingers through her folds and couldn't believe the wetness I found. My girl was more than ready.**

 **"Al if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to do it myself, or maybe I'll go down the hall and join Nicky and Lorna since I can already hear her screaming I know Nicky is doing her job." Piper smirked at me and I knew she was kidding but it was so on. I thrusted two fingers deep inside. I pumped them in and out rough and Piper was digging her nails into my back. All you heard were moans and my fingers pounding her sopping wet pussy.**

" **Yes! Al fuck you're so good baby. More! Give me more!"**

 **I added a third digit and felt the stretch. Piper was so full and she felt so right around me. I felt her walls clenching and I knew she was close. She started sucking on my neck and I could tell she was giving me a hickey to match hers. A few more thrusts is all it took and I had Piper crumbling underneath me. She shook and cried out her pleasures. I pulled out and she winced at the loss of contact I gave her some tender kisses before sliding down her body to clean up the mess I made. We had some killer sex until the early hours of the morning before passing out in each other's arms.**

* * *

 **We spent the next day at the pool in the morning recovering from our partying last night. The rest of the day we visited a few casinos and gambled. Piper made me put $ 500 on number 17 for roulette. She picked that number because it was the day our girls were born. Sure enough we hit. Piper screamed so loud and had the entire table cheering for us. We got so many comments from random strangers saying we were such a beautiful couple. It melted my heart. We toured the wax museum that night and ended the night relaxing in the hot tub drinks in hand. This trip is exactly what we needed. A break from reality.**

 **The next day Piper convinced me to do something crazy. She wanted to go BASE jumping. I thought she was kidding but she was dead serious. I was excited I lived for this shit being a firefighter and all. I booked a spot at the stratosphere for us to do the jump. We were schedule for noon. Lorna refused to do it and offered to wait and take a video of us doing it. The jump was just over 800 feet and we were thrilled. I opted to go first and I thought Piper would chicken out. She surprised me by opting to jump at the same time and we did. We jumped and we were free falling quickly. The adrenaline rush was amazing and the views we saw were awesome. When we landed Piper tackled me and kissed me all over my face. She enjoyed it very much and I was happy we did something crazy instead of just the usual tourist attractions. Luckily we captured the jump on our go pro cameras and we would be able to show everyone back home.**

 **Our time in Vegas came to an end far too fast. We drank way more than anyone ever should, we spent tons of money, and we had so much fun, so much sex, and memories for a lifetime. This trip was one for the books and I was so happy I spent it with my beautiful wife and two of our closest friends.**

* * *

 **Back to reality.**

 **We returned home to our beautiful daughters and we truly didn't realize how much we missed them until we held them again. Piper balled like a baby when she saw them. We weren't even gone a week and it seems like they grew so much. Both girls were doing well and getting more and more beautiful every day. They were just like their mother.**

 **After spending some time with the girls Piper decided to make us dinner. I offered to help and was shot down immediately. Piper made some amazing Almond breaded chicken with a side of sweet potatoes and fresh green beans. The food was amazing and I couldn't thank her enough. Over dinner we shared wine and chatted.**

" **Alex, I think it's time for me to talk to Polly. She texted me again. I've known her my entire life and I feel like I still care about her. I'm so mad at her for lying but I think that I'm over it. I truly hate Larry but I still want to be friends with Polly and plus Finn is my god son I'm pretty much his aunt."**

 **"Pipes I think you need to follow your heart. I will support you in everything you do. Polly is a good person she screwed up for sure and I don't know if she will ever be right with Pete again. As for me I won't treat her any different as long as she doesn't hurt you. And the shit with Larry better be completely over after what he did..."**

" **I agree babe hopefully her and Pete worked things out they are perfect together. Not as good as you and I but you know what I mean."**

" **I love you babe, let's give the girls a bath and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie."**

* * *

 **So there you have it. The Polly/Pete scenario came about because I just had a close friend have that exact experience happen in their life. It unfolded over the weekend and my friend found out his son wasn't his after all that time. and I figured it could throw some drama into this story. Hope you guys liked it. PLEASE review! Ideas and suggestions would be awesome! I'm not really sure how many people care for this story but hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy this one ;)**

 **One week later.**

 **I decided to meet Polly for lunch in the city. I needed to go to Popi for some paperwork and I figured this was best. I sat in the cafe waiting for her to arrive. She was late as usual. I was frustrated I felt like she didn't care because if she did care she would have been here on time. I glanced when I heard the cafe door open and I saw her.**

 **" Hey Piper, sorry I'm late you know how traffic is."**

 **" It's fine your here and that's what matter."**

 **" So Piper I really just want you to know how sorry I am. What I did was fucked up and I know it's not really something you can forget but I'm hoping you can forgive me. I love you Piper you're practically my sister and your Finns auntie/godmother."**

 **" Polly look I'm over the whole thing honestly. It's fucked up but i thought a lot about it and honestly at least you were drunk when it happened because if you were sober I think I might have lost it. I want us to go back to normal Polly your my best friend and I need you. I know I moved about an hour away but we can still see each other. I don't ever want to talk about this Larry shit again, andhe better not be in your life anymore or things will change."**

 **" Piper he's out of my life. He's not on the birth certificate so as far as his rights he has none. It was a mistake and it's over. I'm so glad we are working things out Piper I missed you!"**

 **" I missed you too Polly. Are you and Pete on better terms?"**

 **" We have been seeing a therapist and it's helped a lot. We have talked out our issues and we are trying to make it work. It's been great we have done some date nights to keep things alive and we've started having some intense sex. Hate sex in the beginning but now it's amazing. He said he got some tips from Alex but I don't know how serious he was."Polly laughed**

 **" Oh my Alex saved your sex life too! Jeez my woman does everything for everyone. Hate sex is the hottest Polly enjoy it. I'm glad you guys are still together."**

 **" So what the fuck I saw on Facebook you guys went to Vegas for your birthday! I can't believe I missed out on that!"**

 **" I'm sorry Pol I should have talked to you first and invited you. It was so much fun we did so many things and we had the most mind blowing sex. I'm sure Nicky will tell you all about it because she teased us the entire week."**

 **" I wouldn't have been able to go because of Finn but that would have been fun."**

 **We enjoyed lunch together and then headed to the Times Square location. All the girls were surprised to see me and it was really nice to catch up. It was already 3 in the afternoon and I was more than ready to head home. Just as I was about to text Alex my phone began ringing. This woman can read my mind I thought to myself. I quickly swiped and answered her call, " Hey sexy do you have powers or something I was just about to call you."**

 **" Mmm I don't know about powers of the mind but I do have some other magic powers I can show you tonight."**

 **" Your such a tease Al! What's up?"**

 **" Nicky and Lorna are coming over for dinner I'm gonna grill us some steaks if that's okay baby?"**

 **" You Think I could invite Polly and Pete? Things went well today."**

 **" Sure I have more than enough. Get home baby I wanna do dinner at 7 sharp, that way people can leave early and I can ravish you once the girls go down."**

 **"Mmm is that how this works our girls go down and then their sexy mommy goes down?"**

 **" Exactly!"**

* * *

 **Piper arrived home just in time for dinner. She had Polly, Pete, And Finn with her. I stared at her she was beautiful but she looked tired from her day in the city. I knew she had to visit the store and dealing with the Polly fiasco must have taken a lot out of her.**

 **I snuck up behind Piper and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her hair to the side and softly kissed her neck. I could see Piper shiver under my touch.**

 **" Hey Al, I missed you."**

 **" It's crazy that we go not even a full day apart and I find myself missing you all the time. Going back to work is going to suck. I have to leave you and the kids."**

 **" It's only 3 days a week baby and you will be home in time for dinner. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you nearly dying everyday anymore."**

 **" Pipes this job still has risks... It's the academy but we do train with real situations. We will still set buildings on fire, dive into water, and get exposed to everything. This is how we train I will still be around that."**

 **" Right but you're a captain so you don't have to do all the exercises and demonstrations."**

 **" True but sometimes I will, and when the graduates go through their final shadow week I will participate. I love my job Piper I moved us here to raise our family and I took this job because it was safer but I'm not giving up my passion."**

 **" Alex are you telling me your job comes before your family?"**

 **" Where do you come up with this stuff...? All I'm saying is I'm a captain but I'm still a firefighter and sometimes I'll face danger. I love you pipes and our girls, nothing comes before that so just stop worrying okay?"**

 **" Im not gonna do this right now Alex, whatever we have guests so go do whatever you were doing."**

 **I sighed as Piper walked away. This conversation came up a few times this week but we had both been avoiding it. I had to go back to work which I was excited about but Piper still feared I would get hurt on the job. She was terrified of raising two girls on her own and she was terrified she would lose the one person she was ever truly in love with. I tried to comfort her and explain it but she said she was always going to worry about me. I felt bad that this conversation erupted tonight, we had been apart all day and now we had friends over. I slowly walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the steaks and headed for the grill.**

* * *

 **" Hey Vause, you need any help there. I know it's been a while since you've dealt with flames."**

 **" Hey Nick, I think I got this set of flames down its just a grill."**

 **" Why the long face man what's going on?"**

 **" Pipers upset with me, you know I'm about to go back to work and she doesn't want me putting my life in danger anymore. We have two kids and she's terrified I'll get hurt in the line of duty or killed."**

 **" Vause you're a captain you and I both know you don't have to get involved in the front lines anymore. You love this job and I understand you want to give demos and shit because you have some serious skills but think about your family Vause. Pipers right on this one, you have kids Alex just play this smart."**

 **" I know Nick, come on let's go eat these are gonna be over cooked if I leave them on any longer."**

* * *

 **We ate dinner as a group and everyone really loved the food.**

 **" Mate this steak is perfectly cooked, how do you do it?" Pete asked.**

 **" That's a secret, I may be a lesbian firefighter from the city who has been domesticated, but I got a few tricks of my sleeve." Alex winked.**

 **The whole table laughed except for Piper. You could feel the tension in the room and it was really unfortunate. Our friends were here to spend time with us and we had to be fighting. I knew I had to squash this mess with Piper tonight because we are better than this.**

 **We finished our meal and everyone sipped on their wine and chatted. It was getting late and Nicky and Pete both had to work in the morning. We said our goodbyes and Piper and I were left to ourselves with the twins.**

* * *

 **" Can we give the girls a bath and put them to bed?" I asked nervously.**

 **" Alex I can handle it just go do something..."**

 **" Piper stop. You and I are having an argument, let's not it affect our girls. We always do bath time together. I want to spend time with my family. I know youre upset with me and I'm sorry for what I said. You and the kids are number one baby. I just love my job and it's gonna take time to adjust. I promise I will come home to you every night, I won't take stupid risks."**

 **Piper hugged me and tried to hide the tears trickling down her face. She was sniffling and my heart was breaking.**

 **" I'm sorry Alex. I over reacted I just want you to be safe and keep us in mind. I know sometimes you will have to cross the danger line and I'm okay with that as long as you come home to me."**

 **" I love you pipes. Let's just forget this even happened. Let's give our girls a bath, put them to sleep, and then you and I have some making up to do."**

 **" Have I been a bad girl baby? Am I going to get punished for causing this fight?" Piper said while biting her lip.**

 **" I guess you have to wait and see baby." I smacked her ass.**

 **" I think your gonna have to punish me... I was really( kiss)... Really (kiss)... Bad...(kiss)."**

* * *

 **We gave both girls a bath in our usual routine. It's hard to believe they were already already 3 months old. They were still sleeping a lot but they started to develop new things. They definitely recognized us and they knew when mommy was in the room. They cried for us and calmed only to our touches at times. They both were getting stronger. They gripped tighter and constantly opened and close their hands for things. We held out toys and let them grab them they always had a look of accomplishment on their faces. I couldn't wait for them to start walking and talking. Piper dreaded it and often joked that once they were walking it was time for another baby. I wasn't sure how serious she was about it but we would visit that conversation when the time came. After both girls were clean we fed them their bottles and they both were fast asleep. The house was quiet... Too quiet.**

* * *

 **Piper jumped in the shower and I sat in bed reading. I promised her some really good make up sex and I was gonna give it to her. I know Piper likes it rough and that was exactly my plan for tonight. We had a fight and she knew she started it so this domination thing was really going to get us both off.**

 **I made sure I had everything ready so when Piper was out of the shower I could get right down to it. I sat in bed waiting...another ten minutes went by before Piper emerged from the bathroom.**

 **" Baby, I was just thinking in the shower and I'm really sorry. I made this beautiful day turn into a rough day and it wasn't fair. I'm sorry."**

 **I said nothing just stared at her.**

 **" Al? Did you hear me? Al?"**

 **I said nothing I stood up though and walked toward Piper and put my hands on her waist and walked her towards the bed.**

 **" Al is everything okay? Why don't you answer me and why are you being so aggressive and pushing me"**

 **I pushed Piper hard onto the bed. And she looked at me with an adorably confused face.**

 **" Alex I said I'm sorry what are you doing?" Alex was staring at me with such a hard stare, she wouldn't answer anything. Part of me thought she was truly angry but another part of me saw a hint of lust in her eyes. She was being aggressive which I loved in bed but I was still unsure if this was that or if she was truly mad.**

 **" Al. Please talk to me."**

 **Next thing I know Alex straddled my hips and kissed me hard. The kiss was rushed and frantic. I smiled into the kiss. My instincts were right and The look Alex has was lust. She kept kissing me and started sucking and biting on my neck. She was doing it so hard I could already feel the marks forming and it was making me so horny.**

 **" I'm gonna show you a rough day Piper. I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna show you something rough."**

 **I felt like cumming just at her words. She was going to dominate me and I couldn't wait. Rough sex, hate sex, make up sex, whatever you want to call it this was my favorite.**

 **" lay still Piper it's time for me to teach you a lesson."**

 **I jumped off of Piper and grabbed the strap on and harness I previously set up. I slid it on and tightened the straps. Piper stared at me with desire and I knew I was turning her on. I grabbed her by the legs and drug her to the end of the bed. I reached down and ripped her towel off leaving her completely naked in front of exposing a sopping wet pussy.**

 **" Looks like I've turned you on a bit. I have barely touched you and your already dripping for me like a little slut."**

 **" Mmm I'm your slut baby, only yours, I'll be whatever you want me to be. Just fuck me."**

 **" Don't tell me what to do, I'm gonna tell you how this is gonna go down."**

 **I spread pipers legs wide and stepped in between them. Piper was eyeing the strap on and squirming with need. I flicked her clit a few times and ran the shaft through her folds. She was moaning already and her pussy was dripping. I didn't even want to tease her anymore I wanted to fuck her hard and rough so I quickly entered her without warning. Once I was all the way in I pulled out and slammed back in. I continued hard thrusts into her as she cried out and reached for something to hold on to. I shook my head no and she grabbed the sheets. I put both my hands on her hips and started pulling her against me. I pulled her in hard against the shaft and I was deeper than ever before. I knew I was hitting her g spot and driving her crazy.**

 **" Oh my god Al! Fuck give it to me I'm such a bad girl. I love it rough I know you can give me more."**

 **I was already being really rough but she wanted more. I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth and squeezed the the other. I slowly moved up to her neck and began marking her again. She was going to have red marks all over and I knew she would kill me for it.**

 **" Alex, let me ride you! Please baby. Let me bounce this pussy up and down and all around for you."**

 **I was trying to stay in control but Piper was so sexy. She wanted to ride me and listening to her lay under me and beg for it made it impossible to resist. I thrusted a few more times before pulling out and lying down on the bed next to her.**

 **"Get on me and show me how rough you can ride. I wanna see you bounce up and down and scream my name!"**

 **I took this as my que and quickly climbed on top of Alex. I faced her and spread my legs open so she could enter me. Once she was all the way in I moaned at the pleasure. I was so full and it felt so fucking good. Not to mention I got to stare down at my gorgeous Raven beauty. I grabbed her tits and began to bounce up and down. Everything felt amazing. She was so deep inside of me and it was making me wanna cum already. Alex was letting out soft moans herself. I knew she was getting off on watching me ride her. I also knew the way I was rocking was pushing her insert just the right way to give her pussy some pleasure.**

 **"** **Do you like it when I ride you? Do you like watching me bounce up and down?  
How about when I cum all over you, would you like that?"**

 **"** **God Pipes, Yes! Youre so fucking sexy and your mine."**

 **"** **I'm yours, I must say we should have rough days more often, this make up sex is fucking phenomenal."**

 **I began rocking harder I knew I was close. Alex reached her hands up and she was pawing my breasts. I changed my rhythm and began a circular motion on the shaft. It hit my g spot perfectly and Alex knew I was ready to combust.**

 **"** **Cum for me Piper, I want your hot, sticky cum all over me."**

 **"** **Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, Fuckkkkkkk! Alex oh my god your so fucking good! Your so deeeeeeep inside of me I cant fucking take it!"**

 **"** **Let it go Pipes!"**

 **"** **Im cumming! Ughhhhhhhhhh yes!"**

 **Piper came hard and I could feel her whole body shake. This took a lot out of her and I was mesmerized. This sex was fucking amazing and I knew Piper felt the same way.**

 **"** **Are you okay Pipes?"**

 **"** **Fuck yeah! That was so good. Im gonna be so sore tomorrow!"**

 **"** **Im sorry babe, I just wanted to give you what you wanted. I know your dirty and you like it rough sometimes."**

 **"** **Don't be sorry, this is a good kind of sore. I love feeling you the next day. And I love the rough sex, it makes me feel alive. Im sorry about our fight I hope this makes up for everything."**

 **I kissed Piper softly before pulling away and staring into her eyes," Everything is perfect, I love you Piper."**

 **"** **I love you too. I cant believe we didn't wake the twins. I know I was really loud."**

 **"** **Shit those two sleep through anything , they are just like you baby."**

 **"** **I made a mess all over you and myself. Lets jump in the pool for a night swim."**

 **"** **Sounds perfect, Lets go."**

 **We jumped into the pool naked. It felt so relaxing after our hot session. The water was perfect and cooled us off. We held onto one another the entire time and stared up at the stars.**

 **"** **I don't know how I got so lucky to find you Alex, I love you, I love our life. I couldn't ask for a better wife you complete me."**

 **"** **I love you more than words could ever say Pipes."**

* * *

 **One week later.**

 **"** **Piper I need you to come to the Time Square Store. I have a serious problem with the books."**

 **"** **Polly Im not lugging both my kids down there right now they just went down for a nap. Send me the info in an email and I will figure it all out."**

 **"** **Piper get your ass down here. This is our business. I need you. One of our employees has been stealing and it's a lot of money so please figure it out I need you here as soon as possible."**

 **"** **Fine Polly, Im dropping the girls off to Lorna on the way I know shes home this week."**

 **I was so pissed at Polly. I had to wake my kids up and drag them somewhere just because Polly couldn't figure this shit out. In the same sense I felt bad. We were a team and she obviously needed my help. I knew I had to call Lorna quickly. The phone rang three times before she answered.**

* * *

 **"** **Hello?"**

 **"** **Hey Lorna its Piper, Can you do me a favor?"**

 **"** **Yeah sure what is it?"**

 **"** **I need to go into the Time Square Store for a while, any chance I can drop the twins off to you?**

 **"** **Well Im not home right now Im actually closer to your house. I had to do some shopping and I went to those shops that Nicky likes. How about I come to your place instead I can be there in probably a half hour?"**

 **"** **Perfect they just went down for a nap, Ill get ready and be waiting thanks so much!"**

* * *

 **Right on time Lorna showed up. She was over joyed to see me and she was excited to see the kids.**

 **"** **Hey Lorna, thanks again. I don't know how long I will be so do you wanna just hang out until Alex gets home and maybe we can all do dinner together?"**

 **"** **Yeah that's perfect Ill call Nicky and she can let Alex know. Go before Polly kills you for taking so long."**

 **I left the house quickly and jumped into the car. I chose to take Alex's toy. It was fast which is what I needed right now. It was time to see if this damn McLaren was worth all the money Alex spent on it. I hit the road and slammed the gas. It felt so good to drive this car. It smelled like Alex inside and the speed got my adrenaline going. I drove for 30 minutes and had another 10 to go. My usual hour drive was cut by 20 minutes and I was thankful for that. I was weaving in and out of traffic and I made it to the exit ramp. I slowed down to make my exit and all of a sudden a truck came out of no where and slammed into me. The impact was rough and it pushed my car against the wall hard. I felt pain in my head and I felt my eyes getting heavy. I was hurt. I don't know how bad. I don't know anything, All I can see is Alex, and my twins their faces floating through my mind.**

* * *

 **"** **Mam! Mam! Are you okay? Can you hear me!"**

 **I could faintly hear someone pounding on the car. They were hitting it and trying to get the door open. I was groggy and tried to speak but nothing came out. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. This was bad.**

 **"** **Fuck I cant get this door open, Did you call 911 Joe?"**

 **"** **Yeah I called and told them there was an accident. They are on there way."**

* * *

 **Minutes went by and it felt like hours. I didn't know what was happening but I was still awake. I saw emergency lights flashing and I instantly thought of Alex. I was in Alex's old call area. This was probably her old team responsding to this call. I saw the firefighters approach and began yelling but I couldn't make out their words.**

 **"** **Someone get me the jaws, this door is wedged shut. You two go check out the other driver and see what we got!"**

 **The firefighters worked on getting the door to the McLaren open. It was a small car and it was smashed up pretty good making their job much harder. Finally with the jaws they got the door open and off. The air bag had deployed and they quickly cleared it out of the way.**

 **"** **Mam, I'm Franky Doyle, can you hear….Wait a minute Piper? Piper is that you?"**

 **I couldn't answer her. I recognized her though. This was Doyle the one on Alexs old unit.**

 **"** **Fuck someone call Vause on her cell. This is Pipers car! Piper listen to me Im gonna pull you out of here. Im gonna put a c collar on your neck in case and slide you onto this backboard and get you to the hospital. Blink three times if you understand me."**

 **I did as I was told and blinked. They moved me from the car into an ambulance and I couldn't remember anything after that.**

* * *

 **No one had Vauses number so I chose to call myself. The phone rang twice and she answered quickly.**

 **"** **Hey Doyle, Its been a while since Ive heard from you how are you?"**

 **"** **Vause, listen I just responded to a call, it was a car accident and Piper as the driver. You need to get to the hospital now its bad."**

 **"** **Doyle, Piper is at home with the kids. Stop fucking with me its really not funny to joke about my family."**

 **"** **Vause Im not joking its Piper. I even checked her purse to match the ID. And I know its her, she was driving your McLaren the new one you just got."**

 **"** **Fuck Doyle, Im on my way what happened?"**

 **"** **She was exiting the freeway from what I can see and a truck hit her on the side and slammed her into the concrete wall. The airbags went off and the car is wrecked, smashed up like a fucking accordion. Shes lucky we could even get her out. She was blinking and could understand what I was saying but she could speak Alex. I don't know what else to say. Get to the hospital I'll meet you there."**

 **"** **Doyle, if that's Piper where the hell are my kids?"**

 **"** **I don't know Vause, not in the vehicle obviously kids don't go in these cars."**

* * *

 **I ended the call with Doyle and ran out of my office.**

 **"** **Nicky! Pipes has been in a car wreck. We have to get to the hospital now."**

 **"** **Fuck Vause lets go, take the Battalions car we can use the sirens and get there faster."**

 **We jumped in the truck and raced to the hospital. Just as we were pulling up to the emergency room Nickys phone rang.**

 **"** **Lorna, I cant talk right now something happened."**

 **"** **Whats wrong Nicky?"**

 **"** **Pipes been in a car crash."**

 **"** **OH my god! I just saw her is she okay?"**

 **"** **What do you mean you just saw her?"**

 **"** **She called me to babysit she had to go to the store to see Polly. Im at here house with the twins."**

 **"** **Stay there, stay by the phone Lorna, We are at the hospital Ill call you soon."**

 **Nicky and I ran inside and ran to the desk. We had our uniforms on so they receptionist spoke to us immediately.**

 **"** **how can I help you?"**

 **"** **My wife, Piper Vause, was brought in by ambulance, a car wreck where is she?"**

 **"** **Oh yes, blonde girl?**

 **"** **Yes! Take me to her now!"**

 **"** **It wasn't pretty, girl looked very banged up, come on follow me."**

* * *

 **Hate to leave you guys hanging but I figured its best to stop here ;) Sorry for taking so long to update. I had to think if I wanted to continue this story because I'm working on my other fic as well. I have some new followers and decided to continue. Please review, it really helps me decide where to take this story next. Plus I enjoy reading them! Update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Ignition.**

 **I followed the woman quickly. We went through door after door after door before we finally made it to the room where Piper was. She was lying in a hospital bed with doctors and nurses all around her. I quickly ran inside but a nurse stopped me.**

 **"** **Mam I need you to stay outside right now."**

 **"** **That's my wife! Let me in there!"**

 **"** **Mam, calm down the doctors are evaluating right now. She is banged up and they are ordering some testing to see if she has a concussion."**

 **"** **Has she spoken since she got here? I'm a firefighter, I'm also trained as back up paramedic just tell me some more."**

 **"** **When they brought her in she was responsive with movement and her eyes but she couldn't speak. It could just be shock we don't know right now. We gave her some meds to keep her sedated so we can conduct the testing, it's better to keep her still until we see how bad the head injury is. Your wife is a small woman, she's tall but thin and the air bag really hit her hard."**

 **"** **Can I sit with her until she goes for testing please?"**

 **"** **You may. She's your wife but your friend with you has to go to the waiting area for now."**

 **"** **Thanks."**

 **The doctors cleared the room and said someone would be by to take her for testing shortly. I looked at piper's body lying there. Her whole face was bruised and she had small cuts on her arms I'm assuming from the glass. I felt so helpless... My wife was hurt and there was nothing I could do to make her better. I was terrified she wouldn't wake up. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. I kissed her forehead and sat down waiting.**

* * *

 **15 minutes went by and I heard a phone going off over and over again. I saw pipers purse sitting in the corner and I got up to grab it. Her phone was indeed ringing she had 15 missed calls and multiple texts. All of them were from Polly. Shit! I thought to myself nobody told Polly I started dialing her number but before I could she was calling again. I swiped to answer and was met with a screaming Polly.**

 **"** **Piper where the fuck are you I have been waiting for hours! I'm sick of doing this shit by myself Piper! Well say something!"**

 **Okay so now I was mad as hell. Sure Polly didn't know what was going on but the way she was talking was bullshit and Piper didn't deserve to be spoken to that way.**

 **"** **First of all this is Alex... Second of all why are you screaming like a psycho? I'm glad Piper didn't answer because you have no right to speak to her that way."**

 **"** **Fuck Alex. I'm sorry. Piper was supposed to meet me like two hours ago and she never showed and hasn't answered me. I figured she was ignoring me and I got pissed because I'm dealing with a mess by myself."**

 **"** **Well Polly you have to put your mess on hold. Piper was in a car accident. I'm here at the hospital with her right now. That's why she never made it and that's why she hasn't been answering you so chill out."**

 **"** **Oh my god what happened?"**

 **"Short version she was hit by a truck on the expressway. Totaled the car and the doctors are testing for a head injury. She is bruised up and has several cuts. She's sedated right now and I'm freaking out Polly."**

 **"** **I'll be there as soon as I can Alex. You should it be alone."**

 **"** **Thanks Polly."**

* * *

 **A transporter came in a few minutes later and took Piper for some testing. I waited patiently for them to return. I got several looks from all the nurses I was sitting there with my fire radio on and you could hear the chatter from the academy going on. I had on my navy blue pants and my white polo with the fire department logo stitched on. Below it read Captain A. Vause.**

 **"** **Excuse me miss? Are you really a fire fighter?"**

 **I smiled down at the little boy who was holding his mother's hand.**

 **"** **Yes I am. I'm a captain so I'm in charge of lots of fire fighters."**

 **"** **Wow that's so cool! My daddy is a police officer and he always tells me to thank the firefighters because they saved him once."**

 **I smiled at the boy and the mother spoke up," last year my husband was involved in a chase and his patrol car was hit and it flipped. He was pinned in really well and the firefighters finally got him out. The vehicle burst into flames seconds after they pulled him out and he was just so grateful to be alive."**

 **"** **Yeah I remember that call. It was right off the Hudson. Your husband was officer Lemond right?"**

 **" Yes, oh my god did you respond?"**

 **"** **Yeah last year I was still a lieutenant. I remember that call he kept telling me he had a little boy and a beautiful wife he wanted to see just one more time. I remember my adrenaline rising and we pulled him out. Did he recover well?"**

 **"** **He did for the most part he still has pain and he has been moved to a desk assignment at the station but he's thankful to be alive. How about you mam you're in a hospital are you here for a call?"**

 **"** **My wife was in a car wreck. We don't know much yet so we are just waiting."**

 **"** **I'm so sorry I hope she pulls through Hun."**

 **"** **Thanks." I leaned down to the little boy. "You tell your daddy to call me one day and you guys can come for a tour and see all the fire trucks and tour a station. I'll set it up here my number."**

 **"** **Thanks Captain Vause!"**

 **It felt so good to make this little boy smile and I could tell the mother was so thankful. It's scary when you almost lose someone but it's even scarier sitting here waiting for news. I tried so hard not to get attached to people I saved but sometimes it happened and my crew and I sat in this very hospital waiting for news. However sitting here today waiting for answers on my own wife was traumatizing. I loved Piper so much, she didn't deserve this at all. I was thinking horrible things and terrified I would lose her. Our kids needed her, she was the perfect mother and they needed her. I felt tears well up in my eyes and my thoughts just kept racing. My own heart rate picked up and I knew I needed to sit down and try to relax.**

 **I saw the transporter wheel Piper back into her room just as I was walking that way. I went back to piper's bedside and sat with her. I held her hand against my own. A few minutes went by and I heard a commotion a few rooms over. You could hear a man yelling at nurses and refusing various things they suggested. I stepped up to the door side and listened in. The man sounded drunk and he was refusing a sobriety tests. There were two police officers standing there.**

 **"** **Sir, you hit another vehicle and the woman is in critical condition. We need you to take a sobriety test to make sure you were not drinking and driving."**

 **"** **Fuck that, Fuck the other woman! I don't care I'm not taking a test."**

 **"** **Is that because you were drinking sir?"**

 **"** **I drink every fucking day officer! It's not a crime to drink!"**

 **"** **It is a crime to drink and get behind the wheel. You better pray the young woman wakes up because you could face a manslaughter charge if she doesn't pull through."**

 **I overheard this and put two and two together. This man was the other driver. He is the one who hit piper and put my wife into this mess. I felt anger rise inside of me. I marched down to the room and the officers turned to face me.**

 **"** **Hello Captain."**

 **"** **Hello Officers. I see you guys have an interesting character here today, refusing a test and disturbing this entire emergency room."**

 **"** **Yeah this fool won't take a sobriety tests after he crashed into another woman. The poor woman is in critical condition and I heard she has two young kids at home."**

 **"** **Yeah, that's true. That woman is my fucking wife."**

 **I watched both officers' eyes go wide and the patient just stared at me.**

 **"** **Wait a minute!" The drunk guy began to speak and his words were slurring. "You're telling me your sexy ass is a firefighter to begin with? And you have a wife so you're a lesbian? Man can I watch sometime! That must be hot!"**

 **This guy was pissing me off and being disrespectful. I walked towards him and both officers tensed up. I pulled my arm back and punched the drunk guy in the face. He fell back onto the bed with a thud and I could tell he was in pain. I didn't care, he disrespected me and my wife and he put my wife in the hospital so I didn't even care about the consequences. The officer grabbed my arm and walked me out of the room.**

 **"** **Look Captain, I'm not even going to try and press charges on you for that. This guy is a piece of shit. We know he was drunk we found open containers and we have multiple statements from when he was brought in. The test would have just been more evidence. He will be charged. Now go see your wife and stay away from him. I don't want you to get in trouble over this asshole. We got this. Trust your fellow first responders."**

 **"** **I trust you. Thank you."**

* * *

 **I walked back to Pipers room and just as I walked in so did the doctor.**

 **"** **Please tell me you have some good news Doctor."**

 **"** **Well I do and I don't. The head trauma is pretty stable at the moment. She was so tiny and her body probably went forward and the air back pushed her back at the same time tossing her around. The trauma to her head is bad but but we can fix it! There is a small bleed on the left hemisphere. Piper is young and she was healthy so her body is strong. Basically the trauma triggered a small stroke. Right now we don't have to do much because it's passed. We are going to give her medication to keep the pressure down and make sure the brain doesn't bleed again. If the bleed starts again we will have to do a surgery to fix it. So I'm going to let the sedative wear off at this point and we will begin the other medication. Keep in mind that with a left side injury she may struggle with speech, logic, or written skills at first. As I said her damage is not that bad because she was such a healthy person the stroke just didn't do as much damage. Be patient. I assure you everything will be fine we just need some rest time."**

 **"** **Thank you doctor. We have two newborns at home I was so scared."**

 **"** **Just be patient, she must love her family. She's a fighter and everything will work out Hun."**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **"** **I'm keeping her here for a few days. Once she's awake we can talk more and your kids can visit. I'm moving you guys to a private suite. I always give the best to my emergency responders. I know you're a Captain and I've heard a lot of stories about you doing great things."**

 **"** **I appreciate that."**

 **"** **Nurses will be in soon. I'll be back in a few hours."**

* * *

 **I decided to go out and see Nicky and tell her what was going on. I knew she had been waiting a while and was probably freaking out. As soon as I got to the waiting area my heart broke. There Nicky was with our old fire squad. Doyle, Casey, Luschek, Caputo. They were all there for support. Polly was there with Pete and she even had Finn with her. These people loved us and they all came to show it.**

 **"** **Vause what the fuck is happening please tell us!"**

 **"** **The head trauma triggered a stroke. She has some bleeding on the brain but it's been contained and they are using medication and monitoring at this point. No surgery if things go well. She was sedated for testing but she's being weaned off now. She's going to be staying here for a few days and I have to figure some things out for the kids."**

 **"** **Vause, Lorna and I have the kids under control."**

 **"** **Nicky, the academy needs you. Plus twins are a lot to deal with."**

 **"** **Vause I already cleared it with the commissioner. You and I are both on leave until this is handled he was cool about it. Lorna has the twins now she is going to stay at your place and bring them down to see you guys if and when you want her too. Also I called Pipers parents they are on their way also. We are all here Vause."**

 **I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I loved each and every one of these people for a different reason. They truly were my family. I felt various sets of arms wrap around me and they gave me family style hug. There were nurses walking by smiling and clapping at the show we were giving them.**

 **"** **Firefighters always stick together, I can see the love amongst all of you. Good for you guys!" A nurse said while passing.**

 **"** **Alright guys I need to go wait with Piper. I can't have anyone back there right now. I have my phone text me if you guys want and I appreciate each and every one of you. I love you all."**

* * *

 **I walked back through the doors to Pipers room and sat with her. I pulled the chair close to her bed and laid my head down on the side of it. I felt tired and sleep finally took over. I passed out right there in that very spot.**

 **A few hours passed and I woke up to the feeling of someone touching my hair. They were running their fingers through it. I immediately thought of piper. She always played with my hair while I was sleeping. I quickly opened my eyes and look around the room remembering where I was. I then looked up and saw Piper eyes open and she was smiling down at me.**

 **"** **Hi Baby, you fell asleep I guess."**

 **"** **Oh my god Pipes. I jumped up and cupped her cheeks in my hands. Pipes, baby, are you okay how are you feeling?"**

 **"** **Alex I'm okay. I'm sore and tired, and scared but I'm okay."**

 **"** **Do you remember what happened babe?"**

 **"** **I remembered driving to meet Polly, and I took your car and I made it to the city quickly and some idiot cut into my lane and I hit a wall. I remember laying there waiting to be saved. The firefighters showed up and I swear it was Doyle who pulled me out. I don't remember much after that."**

 **"** **Well you remember the accident and you were right it was Doyle, everyone's here in the waiting room they all came for support. Its good you remember the accident that means the damage isn't as severe."**

 **"** **What have the doctors said Alex, I don't like not being in control and what the fuck are all these wires attatched to me."**

 **I chuckled, Piper was so cute when she was frustrated and confused. "Babe you're so tiny and the air bag really tossed you around. You hit your head pretty hard. The head trauma triggered a minor stroke and there was a small bleed on your brain but it's contained. Those wires are providing the medicine to make it better. You didn't break anything which is surprising but you have some serious bruises and cuts from the glass. The doctor said you will be sore for a while."**

 **"** **Holy shit, what a day. Are you okay baby you look so worried. Are you mad at me? I know I took your car and obviously trashed it."**

 **"** **Baby, why would I be mad? I don't give shit about the car. I'm glad you're okay. Cars are just cars, they are replaceable. I must say I was happy you didn't have the kids. I don't think I could handle all of my girls being hurt."**

 **"** **Oh my god who has the kids Alex."**

 **"** **Lorna has them still its fine babe."**

 **Piper busted into tears and started shaking. She was so upset. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her.**

 **"** **Pipes listen, you need to stay calm so they keep you awake. The kids are fine, and you are going to be fine. I'm here I love you. I'm not mad at you for anything I swear. I just want you to get better and heal okay? Now let me hold you for a while."**

 **"** **I love you so much Alex, while I was lying in the car all I kept seeing was your face and the twins. I was praying I would make it so I could see all of you again. You guys are everything to me and I can't bear the thought of losing you."**

 **"** **I love you too Pipes, so fucking much! I even punched the other driver. Found out it was drunk driver who hit you. I knocked his lights out babe. I will always be here and I will always protect you, Savannah, and Harper. I love you all more than words could ever say."**

 **" I feel so bad about your car. You just got it and I know it was your toy god I always ruin shit!"**

 **" Pipes it's a car. I don't care. And as for the toy you're my toy baby I only need to play with you." I raised my eye brow and winked.**

* * *

 **I'm stopping here and we will pick back up. Shorter update but I have so much going on this weekend.I'm not an expert on injury so hopefully this all made sense to everyone. Thank you for the follows and reviews. Please continue reviewing and let me know what you guys think. After this the story will head into a happier direction. We will see this family grow, jobs altering, travels, and of course some smut will appear ;) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Alex stayed by Pipers side all night. They decided it was best not to bring the twins to the hospital. They were still so new and Piper didn't want them exposed to everything in the hospital. Lorna and Nicky were both staying at the house and handling everything. Thank god we had such good friends because honestly we had so much to deal with right now.**

* * *

 **I stared down at my Raven beauty. She fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair. Her glasses were on the side table and her hair was a mess. I knew she was stressed out and worried about me. She was such a good woman. I had the perfect wife. She was always there no matter what. I missed our twins. I knew they were being taken care of but I wanted them with me in my arms. I loved staying at home with them. Working from home was so much easier and I got to see my family more. Alex worked a few days a week but part of me wanted her home full time too. Money wasn't a problem Alex had loads of it and the income from Poppi was good too. I ran my fingers through my wife's hair and I felt her start to stir. She sat up smiled at me and stretched.**

 **"** **Good morning Pipes. How are you feeling?"**

 **"** **I'm good baby. Just hoping the doctor clears me today I want to go home so bad. I hate hospitals. I miss our kids. I miss our bed and just being alone with you. And I seriously am dying for a glass of wine and a bubble bath."**

 **Just as I finished my sentence the doctor walked in.**

 **"** **Good morning guys. Well as for the bubble bath I think you can manage that but the glass of wine is a no go right now. Your tests are looking good right now Piper I'm going to send you home but you need to follow up in 3 days just so we can check and make sure things are going well. If you experience any severe pain, loss of vision, become unable to speak or begin to heavily slur, or if you lose feeling on one side of the body then you need to get back to the emergency room. I don't want you drinking any alcohol and no exercise."**

 **"** **Jesus, that sounded like the end of a pharmaceutical commercial." Alex laughed.**

 **"** **But Doc! I'm a runner I need to run in the morning to clear my mind or it throws my whole day off!"**

 **"** **I'm sorry Piper no exercise right now."**

 **"** **Babe I can work you out. You know we can get some cardio in, few times a day if you want."**

 **The doctor's face got red and he started laughing.**

 **"** **Unfortunately no sex either ladies I don't want anything triggering something she needs to rest. I'm only sending Piper home so she can be comfortable and be with her family. If she didn't have a firefighter at home who is trained she wouldn't be leaving this hospital."**

 **"** **Okay thank you doctor. How long will it take before I can leave?"**

 **"** **Papers are processing I say within the hour so you can begin gathering your things. Set up an appointment with my office in three days."**

 **"** **Thank you."**

 **I was so happy I was being released but I was not at all happy about the restrictions. No exercise? I was going to go absolutely crazy for the next few days.**

 **"** **Well Al I get to go home. Even though I'm practically useless now at least I'll be there. I can have my mom or Polly come stay with me so when you're at work I won't be alone."**

 **Alex laughed out loud at my comment. "Babe I'm going to be home with you I'm on leave and I'm considering some other options right now."**

 **"** **Options? What options Al? You run an academy they need you."**

 **"** **Pipes I've been thinking, I love you and I love our girls. I want more time with you guys. I'm telling the department that I will only work 3 days a week and but I'm only working from 6 am to noon. This way you are sleeping while I'm gone. And by the time the girls start school I'll be able to pick them up with you."**

 **"** **Alex"... Piper sniffled and had tears falling. " Al I just don't want you to give up something you love just for me. I know you love your job so much. I would love more time with you baby and I know the girls would too. You're such a good mommy Al."**

 **I wrapped my arms around my wife and kissed her over and over again. Pouring my love into the kisses and making sure she felt all the emotions behind it. My wife and my kids were my life.**

* * *

 **We made it home and we were both overjoyed to see our girls. We each took one and kissed them all over before swapping. I knew Piper would cry she was so sensitive. I loved her being a mom. It was such a different side to see and I was in love with her even more now with our children. We spent our evening hanging with the twins and just relaxing a family. The twins ate and went down easy leaving Piper and I time to relax.**

 **"** **Baby will you take a bubble bath with me. Or we can go in the hot tub which ever you prefer."**

 **"** **Let's do the tub pipes I want to hold you close and help you relax."**

 **I went ahead and lit tons of candles in the bathroom and made the room look beautiful. Piper walked in and stripped down stepping in to the tub which was already full with bubbles.**

 **"** **Get behind me Al."**

 **I wasted no time and stripped down stepping in behind my girl. She leaned back into me and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her head and just held her. We didn't talk we just laid there enjoying our time together. I massaged her shoulders and neck and laughed at the small moans she was giving off. She was so tense and I knew she needed this to relax. We needed a break after the crazy week we had.**

 **"** **Pipes how are you feeling. I know you didn't get much sleep and we are home relaxing so I hope this is helping you heal."**

 **"** **I'm feeling okay I have a slight headache but I think I just need to sleep a full night. Can we get out and lay down? I know it's only 11 and I wanna spend time with you but I'm so tired."**

 **"** **Baby it's fine let's lay down I'm tired too."**

 **We got our and dried each other off. We both changed into short shorts and tanks.**

 **"** **Come be my little spoon." I patted the spot beside me in bed. Piper climbed in and I pulled her close. We fell asleep peacefully.**

* * *

 **About three hours into our snooze fest I heard one of the twins crying on the monitor. It sounded like Harper. She had a distinct cry and this one told me she was hungry. I slid out of bed and took the monitor so the noise wouldn't disturb Piper. I walked into the nursery and saw it was indeed Harper.**

 **"** **Hey baby girl. Someone must be hungry." I held her close and took her downstairs to feed her. Thankfully both Savannah and Piper remained sleeping. I warmed the bottle before cradling my girl and feeding her.**

 **She was getting stronger every day and it was scary how fast they were growing. After about a half hour the feed was over. I changed her diaper and put her back in her pjs. She looked so content in my arms. She looked just like Piper, both girls did. I loved these girls with everything in me. They were the perfect babies. I took Harper back upstairs and laid her down in her crib. She was already fast asleep.**

 **I looked in on Savannah and as I got closer to the crib I could smell something awful. I knew Savannah had a messy diaper and as much as I didn't wanna disturb her I knew I couldn't let her sit like that. I picked her up and of course she immediately started wailing. This one hated being woken from her sleep. Total Piper move. I quickly took her downstairs so she wouldn't wake anyone else. I could feel her pajamas were wet and I knew this was a bad one. I laid her down and undid her pjs and sure enough she soaked through. Her diaper was loaded and overflowing with every bodily fluid imaginable.**

 **"** **Oh my god child, I love you but this is absolutely disgusting. How did you even get this shit up your back and all over?"**

 **I removed the diaper and cleaned her up. Wipe after wipe after wipe. I knew I was being dramatic. I had my tank pulled up over my nose to block the smell and I was acting like a child.**

 **"** **Oh my god Savannah what is going on? This is the worst I've ever seen." Just as I was complaining I got shit on my hand.**

 **"** **Fuck! Gross!"**

 **"** **Excuse me language baby!"**

 **"** **Oh my god Pipes. How long have you been standing there you scared me."**

 **"** **Long enough. Why are you scared I heard you say something other than Fuck in front of our baby?"**

 **"** **No I didn't swear other than that. I don't think I did?"**

 **Piper laughed. "No only the one slip up baby. I've been watching you change Savannah. I must say it's very entertaining. Now you see what I deal with all the time while you're at work. That girl right there sets off some serious bombs in her diapers. I cant believe you are covering your nose and keeping distance between you and her, you run into burning buildings but your scared to get close to your daughters shit fest."**

 **"** **I can see that you deal with a lot. I'm not scared, it's just nasty. But now she's all clean I'm gonna feed her real quick and then I need to lay back down I'm so tired."**

 **"** **I'll be in bed waiting baby. I love you. Thank you for taking care of the twins."**

 **"** **Anytime pipes I'll be up shortly."**

* * *

 **I finished feeding Savannah and got her ready to go back to sleep. I put on a new outfit since she trashed her other one and put her back in her crib. Both girls were sound asleep and at peace. I walked back to our bedroom and found Piper sprawled out. I snuck in bed and wrapped my arms around her.**

 **"** **Mm Hey baby. This bed gets cold without you Al."**

 **"** **Well I'm here now." I moved piper's hair and kissed the side of her neck. I felt her shiver against my touch. She turned around and looked me in the eyes before grabbing my face and crashing our lips together. The kisses started out fast and then they slowed down. I slid my tongue into piper's mouth and massaged our tongues together. Piper was running her fingers through my hair desperate to pull me closer and closer. I felt myself getting hot but I had to stop. The doctor told us no sex. As much as I Wanted to escalate this and fuck my wife I couldn't. I pulled away and stared into piper's eyes. She looked mad as hell.**

 **"** **Al what the fuck? I'm so turned on why did you stop?"**

 **"** **Baby we can't. Not right now."**

 **"** **Um the girls are both asleep. This is the perfect time Al and I want you so bad you haven't touched me in days because of the hospital. I want you baby."**

 **"** **I want you too Pipes but the doctor said no sex. He said no strenuous activity on your body until we go back and see him."**

 **"** **Al I'm fine really. Feel perfect... Please get over here and fuck me before I have to do it myself."**

 **I felt so bad. Piper was begging me. I wanted her so bad but the doctor said to wait I didn't want to risk anything so I knew I had to be strong here and if Piper got mad I would just have to deal with it.**

 **"** **Baby, I love you and I'm sorry. I want you so bad but we need to listen to the doctor. A few days until your appointment and if you get cleared I'll make it up to you."**

 **"** **Whatever Alex you just don't want me. Just say it I'm not the same since I had the twins and you don't get turned on anymore."**

 **"** **Whoa! That's bullshit. You turn me on more than any person ever has. I look at you and things just ignite inside of me. Even after the twins you're sexy as hell. I tell you all the time how much I love having sex with you. Your pussy is like gold it's perfect, so tight and you always get so wet. I would seriously knock the shit out of that pussy if the doctor hadn't put you on restriction. I love you Piper more than anything I don't know where these mood swings are coming from and why you keeping thinking that I don't want you buts it's crazy. You are all I want. And we have had plenty of sex since the twins so stop saying I don't touch you."**

 **"** **I'm sorry baby. I'm just so horny. You mean that? You want knock the shit out of this pussy? I love it when you get dirty."**

 **I threw my hands up and silently prayed to the heavens," Three more days, please god don't make me wait any longer."**

* * *

 **We made it through the next few days just fine we spent time together as a family. I made dinner for each night and we enjoyed our relaxing time with the twins. Piper and I even baked cupcakes one night. We made a complete fucking mess of the kitchen but it was fine and it was so good to see piper happy and smiling.**

* * *

 **Today was the day Piper got her re check. We currently sat in the waiting room with both twins waiting to be called. After about ten minutes we finally got in.**

 **"** **Vause, Piper Vause?" The MA called out.**

 **We stood and walked towards her. She took pipers weight, temperature, and blood pressure before the doctor came in.**

 **"** **Good morning ladies how are we doing? Piper how are we feeling?"**

 **"** **I feel fine. I had a headache the first night and some nausea but I really think it was the nerves. The last few days have been fine I'm still a little sore but no issues with the head."**

 **"** **Good. So your vision has been okay? No fevers? No slurred speech?"**

 **"** **None of that. I've been resting and skipping the exercise as requested."**

 **"** **I think we may have misdiagnosed. I reexamined the tests and had a colleague look as well. I don't think you ever had a bleed on the brain. The marking on the image we think was a machine error because we had multiple patients produce a similar test. At this point I think you just have a mild concussion because you have nothing else going on. If something changes I need to know and we will do another test to rule anything out. As for the night you came into ER your symptoms and speech problems were probably just due to the shock of the accident. I'm sorry if we confused you."**

 **"** **Oh my god I'm so relived. I was so scared when you said I had bleeding on the brain. And the stroke so this means that I didn't have a stroke and I'm fine!"**

 **"** **Correct. It seemed like a mild stroke at the time. This happens and I understand if you're angry."**

 **"** **I'm not that type of person. I'm not angry I'm just glad the diagnosis has changed and I'm not as damaged as I thought. So does this mean I can resume my exercise?"**

 **"** **Wow I have never seen someone so eager to be cleared for exercise just so she can get her daily runs in."**

 **I smirked at Piper and then said," I don't think it's just the running she's worried about Doc."**

 **The doctor laughed. "So your real question is are you cleared for sex again?"**

 **"** **Yes that's my real question. You see doc I have a really, really smoking hot wife. Who also happens to be a firefighter so that alone makes me want to combust. And these last few days not being able to bang her have been total torture! So I'm sure that's more than you wanted to know but yes that's my question."**

 **The doctor was laughing so hard he had tears coming down his face.**

 **"** **I wish my wife wanted me that bad. You two are a really great couple. Yes Piper you are cleared for normal activity. Running, swimming, and of course sex. Enjoy ladies I'll see you back in two weeks just to make sure everything is okay."**

 **"** **Thanks doc."**

 **He left the room and Piper ran and jumped into my lap.**

* * *

 **"** **Did you hear that baby? Cleared for sex." Piper started kissing down my neck and I smiled wide.**

 **"** **I did hear that baby. So let's get home and I can make good on my promise."**

 **"** **What promise?"**

 **"** **I told you I would knock the shit out of that pussy. I'm going to make you feel so good baby."**

 **Alex had me so turned on right now. I needed to get home and get these twins down for a nap so we could fool around. Hopefully they went down fast or I literally might combust.**

* * *

 **We left the office and quickly made our way to the car. We loaded the twins into their seats and off we went.**

 **"** **Al I really think we should get new cars. You have a truck which is nice but it's so hard to get the girls in the back because we have to step up. And in this BMW of mine the entire back seat gets filled up and I hate it."**

 **"** **I was thinking the same thing babe. I wanna trade my truck in too. With the insurance money from the accident we should be able to pay cash for two new ones and I'll get a new toy later."**

 **"** **I think your bike is your toy baby. Plus I like riding on it with you. I was thinking I want a Range Rover babe. It's classy and it's big enough to be comfortable. What did you want to get?"**

 **"** **I think a suburban or an escalade extended version. This way we can seat the girls in the back and still have a third row if we have anyone else with us or if we have any more kids in the future."**

 **My heart swelled that Alex thought about more kids. She was a good mom and I loved being a mother so more kids was definitely a discussion we needed to have down the road."**

 **" Well Al let's go look one day this week I can have Polly watch the girls or something for a few hours this way it's easier."**

 **"** **Sounds good to me pipes."**

* * *

 **We made it home and upon pulling in the driveway I noticed Nicky's car was there. I know Alex didn't mention her coming over so o had no idea why she was here.**

 **"** **Al? Why is Nicky here? We totally had plans for some amazing sex this afternoon and I refuse to let anyone ruin that."**

 **I laughed out loud at pipers words. Little did she know Nicky and Lorna were both here and they were staying the night and watching our girls.**

 **"** **I invited them pipes."**

 **"** **For what Alex? We had plans I want you all to myself."**

 **"** **And you will have me baby. I invited them to watch the girls. You and I are going out and staying in the city. You know a little celebration for you being cleared and all. Plus I promised to fuck you seven ways to Sunday so." I leaned in and kissed pipers neck. She moaned at the contact and let a huge grin break out across her face.**

 **"** **Mm I'm so excited baby. When do we leave?"**

 **"** **Just have to pack a bag for two days and we can go they are thrilled to spend two days with the kids. Lorna has been pressing Nicky for children and this is sort of a test run for Nicky. You know how she is."**

 **"** **She will settle down eventually Al. We did. Let's go get ready so you can have your way with me baby."**

 **We went inside and packed our bag and chatted with the girls for a bit. I made sure they had everything they needed for the twins and they are practically pushing us out the door telling us they would be fine. I was trying to stall is leaving a bit because I arranged for a metro car to drive us to the city. This way we were forced to walk or cab to our destinations leaving us free to drink and be all over each other. A few minutes went by and I saw the car pull up. I said our goodbyes and walked us to the door. As soon as Piper opened the door she smiled at me.**

 **"** **Personal driver for us as well Al? You must have some wild things planned Mrs. Vause."**

 **"** **Just time with you baby, some wining and dining, some drinks, some amazing sex, you know the works baby. It will be a fun trip I promise."**

 **We got into the car and pulled off. The driver already knew where we were going obviously because Alex said nothing and we were already on our way. I snuggled into Alex's side and felt completely relaxed.**

 **"** **Pipes I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea this accident freaked me out and I usually don't scared with this kind of thing. But seeing you, my wife in pain and not knowing what was gonna happen really hurt me. I love you so much and I know I couldn't go a day without you baby."**

 **"** **Aww Al I'm right here baby. I'm fine. I love when your softie side comes out its adorable."**

 **We drove for about an hour before pulling up to the four season's hotel. Alex knew I loved this place. The rooms had amazing views of Central Park and I loved staying here. It's was pricey but I knew Alex didn't care, she picked this place because I loved it here. We got out of the car and the bellhop took our bags inside to the desk. We checked in and I learned that Alex booked us a Central Park terrace suite. The suite had a king bed, walk in shower, Jacuzzi tub, and living space inside. It also features a private balcony overlooking the park with a private hot tub. I couldn't wait to get to our room. Our bags beat us there it seems like they always do.**

 **"** **Once we get behind this door Al I have some big expectations."**

 **"** **I'm sure you do. I'm always prepared though baby."**

* * *

 **Sorry for such a delay in the update guys. I've been super busy and I'm trying to get an update done for my other story as well. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Another cliffhanger but we will pick up in the same scene and explore the city a bit. Please review let me know what you guys think so far. Next chapter will be much longer ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as the door opened to our room we stepped inside and Alex instantly pinned me to the door.

She stared in my eyes and whispered,"I love you and tonight I'm gonna show you."

I smiled and she instantly began attacking my lips. She was kissing me all over and pulling at my clothes. Her hands were on my breasts and then she moved them to my ass and picked me up in her arms. I wrapped my legs around her waist and we continued our frantic kisses. I loved when Alex held me in her arms like this. She was so strong and I thought it was so sexy to be wrapped around her like this.

She carried me over to the bed and laid me down. I looked up and saw a four poster king bed with x like bars across the top and thin see through fabric looped through for decoration. The bed itself was gorgeous and I couldn't imagine all the things Alex was gonna do to me on this bed tonight. Her hands were all over my body and she started to undo my jeans. Before I knew it I was naked and so was she. I couldn't help but stare at my wife's gorgeous body. She had some amazing abs and everything else was toned and tight. Sexy.

"Pipes I'm seriously going to destroy you tonight. You have no idea the night you're in for."

"Alex I want you so bad. Do whatever you want to me just make me feel good. This body, these tits, this ass, and this pussy are all yours baby."

"Oh trust me I'm gonna take what's mine." I went to town on Piper. I massaged her breasts and spread her legs. I could smell her already and I wanted a taste. I pushed her legs apart as far as they would go and settled in between. I started with soft licks up and down her slit. She was wet already and I was loving it. I teased her with my tongue and flicked it over her clit a few times. She was already unraveling and I smirked knowing this was just the beginning.

"Fuck Alexxxx! Baby that feels amazing!"

I hummed against her and sent vibrations through her. She was enjoying this so much. I stopped my motions and stood up. Piper glared at me.

"Stand up baby I wanna try something."

"This better be good because I was seriously so close!"

We both stood on the bed and I kissed her before whispering in her ear," Pipes I want you to hold onto these bars of the bed." I pointed to the bars that made the x over top of the bed. Piper grinned and then did as she was told she held a firm grip with both hands.

" I'm gonna bury myself between your legs so you need to hold yourself up and rest your legs on my shoulders baby."

"Oh my god this is gonna be so hot Al."

I made my move and Piper was hanging like monkey in the air. I wrapped her legs around my neck and over my shoulders I began licking at her pussy. This position was tough but it had me so turned on. She was hanging midair and I was devouring her pussy.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Alex holy fuck this is so good! Keep going eat my pussy baby!"

I tore her up and she was trying to buck against my face. I pulled my tongue away for a second and slipped two fingers into her.

* * *

Alex was fucking me so good right now. This position was so erotic I felt like we were in space no gravity no barriers just her holding me and giving it to me. I knew I was close to Cumming and it was gonna be a big one. I squeezed the bars tight and let Alex work her magic. I felt her curling her fingers and she was hitting my g spot perfectly.

"Oh my god Al! I'm Cumming! Holy shit!"

Piper's orgasm was so strong. She pulsed and held my fingers inside her walls. I moved slowly drawing out more of her orgasm. She was moaning my name and I knew this was a good one. I pulled my fingers out and out came a stream of cum. She squirted all over me. It was so sexy.

"Pipes you really needed to cum didn't you?"

"I'm not even embarrassed this time. That was so fucking hot baby you look so sexy with my juices all over you. Now it's my turn!"

Piper let go of the bars and pushed me down on the bed. She didn't even have to tease me because I was already soaking wet from fucking her. She quickly plunged two fingers in and I cried out in pleasure. "Pipes oh my god!"

"Do you like it rough baby. You always toss me around like a doll now I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine."

I reached up with my free hand and squeezed Alex's breasts. They were much larger than mine and always filled up my hands. I kept two fingers plunging in and out at a quick pace and began scissoring them inside of her. Alex was really into this and she was rocking her hips trying to meet my thrusts. We had a great rhythm going when Alex grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was rough and full of need and I knew Alex was ready to combust. I started curling my fingers on every other thrust making sure I hit her g spot.

"Right there! Don't you dare stop keep hitting that g spot baby! Ughhhhh. Yes!"

Alex was really vocal tonight usually it wasn't that way. She would let out sound but it was nothing like this. I was enjoying this power trip way too much. A few more thrusts and I felt her walls tighten. She clamped down onto my fingers so hard and it was almost painful. I felt her orgasm and she came all over my hand. She fell back and was taking deep breathes.

"Fuck pipes that was so fucking good. My pussy feels fucking fantastic."

I pulled my fingers up to my mouth and sucked off Alex's juices while staring at her. I saw desire in her eyes and I knew she was ready to get me back for what I just did. She stepped out of bed and went to the bag we packed and grabbed something.

"What are you doing Al?"

"I'm just getting a friend of yours baby."

I watched Alex pull out her harness and strap on. I felt liquid pooling between my legs. I loved when Alex fucked me with the strap on. She filled me up and knew exactly how to work it.

* * *

"Get on your knees Piper."

"Mmm yes mam. Tell me what to do baby."

"Suck me off, make it nice and wet for you."

Piper grabbed the shaft and wrapped her lips around the mushroom head. She used her tongue and swallowed down inch after inch. The entire time she looked up at me with those baby blues and she looked so sexy. The way she was moving the shaft was causing my insert to rub in an amazing way. I let her get the toy nice and wet before making my next move.

"That's enough baby. Get on the bed and lay back, let your legs hang off the edge."

Piper complied and laid down. I grabbed her legs and pulled her to me. I teased her pussy with the shaft and slapped it against her clit a few times. I leaned down and kissed her pussy and blew cool air against it. Piper was squirming.

"Alex please just fuck me!"

"I play games baby, you know that I promise this will be worth it."

* * *

Alex kept teasing me. I was soaking wet I could feel my juices dripping down my leg and the smirk on Alex's face was priceless. She knew she was good in bed, she had so much confidence it was so sexy. Just as I was about to beg she slowly entered me. She went slowly until she was all the way in and then looks at me for confirmation.

"You can move baby, I'm more than ready."

I slowly started thrusting and I watched pipers face change. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back. She had both hands on her tits massaging. She looked so sexy like this. I wrapped her legs around me and continued thrusting into her. She was so wet. I could hear it as I was slamming into her sopping wet pussy. I felt Piper reach down and grab my ass. She always did this when I fucked her like this. Every time she left nail marks and it turned me on immensely.

"Alex! God yes! Ughhhh. How much do you love my pussy baby?"

"So much Pipes! You're so tight. I love how wet you get for me. I'm so glad this pussy is all mine."

"Mmmm yes baby I'm all yours. I want you to give it me rough Al. Nice and hard right now please!"

I smiled at Piper we had so many varieties of sex. The rough one was always fun and we knew our limits. I figured it was time to switch positions so I pulled out and made Piper get on her hands and knees before mounting behind her. She was tighter from this angle and I loved seeing her arch her back as I fucked her. I could see her dimples just above her ass and I was in love. I grabbed onto pipers shoulder with one hand and roughly slammed into her. I was pulling all the way out and thrusting all the way back in over and over.

"Ughhhh! Harder!"

Piper was really into this rough sex today and I was loving it. I picked up a quick pace and started slamming I smacked her ass and she yelled at the contact. I knew she was close already and she was trying so hard to hold out.

"Pull my hair!"

"What?"

"Pull my hair Alex! Treat me like a toy!"

I pulled pipers hair and continued my thrusts a few more is all it took and Piper was Cumming all over the shaft. She was panting hard and I knew she gave a lot but I had a feeling she had more to give.

"We aren't done baby. I want you to ride me lets go for two back to back baby."

"Mmm okay baby, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow but I love it."

* * *

Alex leaned back against the head board and signaled for Piper to come to her. Piper slowly crawled up to Alex. She kissed her thighs, stomach, and breasts on the way up. She got to her neck and left a few hickeys while straddling Alex. She reached in between her legs and grabbed the shaft. She rubbed in against her clit for a tease before slipping it inside of her. She slowly brought herself down on the shaft and her mouth fell open, eyes rolled back at the pleasure of being so full. She opened her eyes and looked into Alex's they locked eyes and Piper began moving herself up and down. Alex was smiling and Piper knew she was giving her a good show.

"I love when you ride me baby. You're so sexy, the way you change your face at the different feelings, the way your tits bounce in my face! God I love you."

"Mmm I love riding you baby. Bouncing up and down nice and hard. I want you to sit back and enjoy this. You always do all the work baby let me ride."

Piper continued bouncing up and down until she felt ready to come she grabbed Alex's face and crashed their lips together. She bit down on Alex's lip and smiled.

"I'm about to cum all over you baby are you ready?"

"Fuck yeah."

A few more and that was it Piper came hard and collapsed against Alex's chest. Her breathing was heavy and she had a thin coat of sweat across her body. Her pussy felt fucking amazing. Alex always knew how to please her. Piper took a few deep breaths when she felt Alex flip her over.

"What are you doing baby?"

"Oh nothing baby, just one more round I wanna make sure your satisfied!"

Alex laid me on my back and entered me. She was going slow and gentle and she knew this would relax me. She rocked her hips hitting all the right places inside of me and I could already feel my orgasm building. This woman was making me feel fucking amazing and I was on cloud nine already. The angle she had was perfect. She was so deep I swear she was hitting my cervix. I felt so stretched and every so often she would flick my clit and drive me crazy. I leaned forward and began sucking on Alex's neck. I loved giving her hickeys. She showed them off pretty proudly too. I was sucking hard and it just have turned Alex on because she picked up her thrusts and she was now slamming into to me and pinching my clit.

"UGhhhhhhhh! Al! Fuck yes!"

I grabbed pipers hips and let loose. She was so wet and I was gliding in and out perfectly. I felt her hands on my shoulders and she was gripping me so tight that it hurt. It was a good hurt, as soon as I felt the nails dig in I thrusted even harder. I knew she was on the brink and ready to explode. I kept my pace solid.

"Yes! Yes! I swear to god you are so fucking goooooooooood baby! Ughh Yes!"

Piper came hard all over. Her facial expression was perfect. She was so sexy and I loved everything about her.

"I'm gonna pull out baby. Just breathe and relax okay?"

I slowly pulled out and Piper winced at the pain. I looked down and saw a little bit of blood and I immediately felt so fucking bad. I felt like I hurt my wife. Piper must have seen my face change because she immediately sat up.

"Al what's wrong?"

She glanced down and saw the blood and then cupped my face.

"Al, its fine. It happens sometimes when we do it rough. I'm totally fine and I enjoyed every second of that."

"Babe I feel guilty, what if I tore something. I shouldn't be going that hard with you I'm so sorry baby."

"Alex. I'm fine, I'm sore and I probably will be all night and all day tomorrow but I fucking loved that so please don't feel guilty. I like it rough you know that."

Piper pulled me into her and I laid my head down on her chest. She held me close stroking her hands down my body and running her fingers through my hair. Before I knew it we were both fast asleep.

* * *

The next day we opted to go out for breakfast. We went to a local café and ordered enough food to feed ten people. Piper was one of those people who liked to have a little of this and a little of that but never actually eat an entire serving. We ordered scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage links, pancakes, and even biscuits and gravy. We ate our breakfast and enjoyed our morning together. Piper was always so happy and giddy in the morning where I was the opposite until I had a few cups of coffee.

"So Pipes what do you wanna do today?"

"Do you honestly want to know babe?"

"Yeah Pipes we can do anything you want?"

"I really wanna go to the zoo. I wish we had the kids but I think it would be so fun babe."

"Let's do that and then we will find something for tonight also. I want to show you a good time baby."

"You always do Al. It's so nice spending time with you. I feel like I miss you so much when we are apart even though it's not very often.

" I miss you every second we are apart baby. I love my job but part of me wants to quit and stay home with you full time. I mean I have enough money from my inheritance and Poppi helps a lot. That might be a future plan once the girls are in school. Now let's get to that zoo and have a good day."

We took a car to the zoo and told the driver we would call him an hour before so he would have enough time to get back and pick us up. The zoo was packed today because it was so nice out. The sun was shining and I just knew I was going to fry with my pale ass skin.

" Al, baby you're going to burn we need to see if they sell sunscreen. I don't want you getting burnt and being in pain."

" Yes mommy." I winked at Piper.

" If you're going to call me mommy baby we better be doing something else."

I loved our playful banter with each other. We could joke easily and make each other laugh. This was good for a marriage. So many people get sick of each other and they get bored but honestly I don't think Piper and I would ever have that problem. There's so much love and so much passion in our relationship.

* * *

We spent the first hour walking around the different exhibits in buildings. We went to the birdhouse, the butterfly house, and the reptile house. Piper held a snake and we took a ton of pictures. I was totally grossed out at the thought but Piper enjoyed herself. I loved seeing my wife light up and have such a good time. We started the path outside and started to see all sorts of animals.

" Al look giraffes! Those are my favorite baby and look we can feed them!"

" That sounds really cool actually. Let's do it babe."

We got in line to feed the giraffes. Piper had her arms around my neck and I peppered her with light kisses. We got a few states from people but I didn't care. I was going to show my wife affection any time I wanted no matter where we were."

"Next!" The zookeeper shouted.

I took pipers hand and walked forward to the railing of the exhibit.

" Alright ladies. Be careful and just hand the giraffe these leaves. They might lick you but they won't bite don't worry."

Piper was like a little kid she was so excited. The giraffe came up and took the leaves right from our hands and Piper got brave and put her hand on the giraffes face. It was almost like they had a connection because the giraffe didn't move he just stood there and let Piper per him.

" Ladies would you like a photo? I've never seen him warm up to someone like that and you guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

" That would be awesome here use my phone please."

I handed the girl my phone and pulled Piper close. The zookeeper snapped the shot and showed us. It turned out perfect the giraffe was right behind us practically posing. We left the giraffe exhibit and Piper immediately stole my phone from me.

" Babe I love this picture it's so amazing. I can't believe the giraffe came right up to is like that."

I laughed and grabbed pipers hand we kept walking through the zoo we saw elephants, Tigers, lions, bears, zebras, and so many more. We were exhausted by day's end so I arranged for the car to pick us up.

A half hour later we were in the car heading back to the hotel.

" So baby I wanna take you to dinner tonight. And then I got us tickets to something so we need to go back and get ready."

" Babe it's 3 now so when do I need to be ready by?"

" The show is at 8 so we need to eat before then. I wanna go somewhere nice."

" I'll be ready by 5-530 can we go get Italian or like steaks babe? I really want some good food."

" Yeah anything you want baby."

" What show are we going to Al?"

" That variety show you like has a show tonight. There's some comedians, magicians, and those really cool danger acts. So we can do that and then go back to our hotel and do whatever you want. Pool or hot tub or sex." I winked at Piper.

" Or we can do all of the above baby. Ill keep you up all night and busy if you let me baby."

"That can definitely be arranged Pipes."

"I'm so excited for this show I love those damn danger acts Im so glad you got us tickets. "

" Anything for my lovely wife. I love you."

" I love you too Al. More than anyone."

* * *

We made it back to our hotel and we decided to shower together. No sex. We just caressed each other and made out under the steady streams. I loved showers with Piper. A happy place for sure.

" I'm so sore from last night baby. I can't even believe I still feel it."

Pipers admission made my heart skip. I felt so bad for being so rough with her last night. Sure we both enjoyed it but I made her bleed and I feel like I hurt her.

" Im so sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you last night I wanted you to enjoy everything. Tonight we are not having sex. I don't wanna hurt you."

" Al! Stop I told you Im fine. Im sore but its a good sore. And you know the second you start eating me again Ill feel perfectly fine and we can do it all again. I wanna fuck my wife tonight and Im going to. If you don't return the favor to me Ill be disappointed.

I smiled at Piper. She knew I hated that word. I hated when someone was disappointed. Being mad or sad was one thing but when you disappoint someone its an entirely different category in my eyes. We finished our shower and started to get ready. I left my hair straight and did my usual makeup. Winged my eye liner and made sure I smoked out my eyes a little bit. I wanted to look sexy with Piper by side tonight. After I was ready Piper kicked me out of the bathroom.

" Pipes why are you kicking me out? I wanted to sit and talk with you while you got ready."

" Alex I don't want you to see me until Im completely ready. I wanna surprise you with my look tonight baby. I promise it will be worth it. Why don't you go read for a little while and Ill be out soon."

" Fine, I'm gonna call for a table at that Italian place. They have an awesome patio set up and the best drinks."

" Sounds perfect baby, I love you." Piper kissed my lips softly before shutting the door in my face.

I called and made the reservation for the table. I made it for an hour from now knowing Piper would take forever plus travel time. I sat down and started reading. I loved to read. I got lost in the book as usual and I didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

" Okay Al, I'm ready, are you ready baby?"

" I closed my book and looked up at Piper and my mouth fucking dropped. I couldn't even believe how sexy she looked. She put on a short white dress that went just past her ass. It was tight in all the right places and it pushed her tits up and out of the dress. She had on tall ass heels that laced up her foot and they were absolutely gorgeous. She put loose curls in her hair and light makeup. She had on the necklace I bought her and her wedding ring was gleaming. I had the hottest wife in the world and I was happy to strut her around New York this evening.

" Holy shit babe. I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off you tonight." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

" That's the whole point baby. Lets go to dinner and then to this show. Once we are back home who knows what's gonna happen in this room of ours."

* * *

Thank you to all my followers and people who have left reviews. I hope we are all enjoying the story. I apologize for the wait on the updates but work and life have just been so busy. Anyways we will pick up right where I left off in the next chapter and then the story is up in the air at this point. I don't understand how some people are complaining that I'm moving too fast. We are thirteen chapters in so I'm not sure how slow people would like this to go? I thought I evened it out a bit but I guess not. So I'll have to take some time and think where to go next. Thanks to all my followers I love the loyal ones :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **The restaurant Alex chose was beautiful. There was seating outside and inside. The decorations were beautiful. String lights lined the patio and the setting was just perfect. I loved nights like these. A night out. No one but me and my gorgeous wife. She treated me all the time and I couldn't get enough.**

 **We ordered a really good white wine and chose to get an appetizer. We ordered calamari which we both loved. It was perfectly cooked and I knew I had to stop eating it or I would never finish my actual meal. We both ordered Filet Mignon cooked medium rare. I loved the flavor a steak held when you left it juicy.**

 **"** **How's your food baby?"**

 **"** **Its great Al. Perfectly cooked and it tastes amazing."**

 **"** **So are you excited for this show?"**

 **"** **I can't wait for the danger acts babe. Those always make me nervous and excited at the same time. I know you're excited for the comedy and the magic you love that stuff."**

 **"** **These shows are the best I'm glad that it was in town so we got the chance to go."**

* * *

 **We finished our meal and paid the bill. I watched Alex tip our server generously. She left 40% which was much more than normal but Alex always took care of people. We hailed a cab to the venue where the show was being held. It was packed with people already and I couldn't wait.**

 **We found our seats and to my surprise Alex got us front row seats directly in the middle. We had the best seats in the house hands down.**

 **We sat anxiously waiting for the show to start. I held pipers hand in my own and kept tracing patterns with my thumb. She always liked that. I leaned in and kissed her lips. No tongue just a soft slow kiss. I felt her fingers run through my hair and she pulled me closer. I pulled away and stared into her eyes.**

 **"** **I love you Piper."**

 **"** **I love you to Al. That was a really good kiss."**

 **"** **Just a preview of what's to come tonight baby." I winked and turned back to face the stage. The lights dimmed and the host took the stage.**

 **"** **Welcome to our Variety show ladies and gentlemen. Tonight will be a long night and you will be on the edge of your seat I guarantee it. We have some danger acts, some comedians, some magicians, and a few other surprises. Those of you in the front row enjoy since you have the best seats in the house. Some acts will need volunteers so feel free to raise your hands when they ask. Now just sit back and enjoy the show!"**

 **The show started with the comedians. They were great and had some really good material. The crowd was roaring with laughter and I couldn't get enough of pipers laugh. She was letting loose, her face was red and she had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. We needed this night out it was perfect.**

 **The next act was an escape artist. They set up a giant tank of water on stage and his act was to be locked to a chair with several locks. He had to Use a key and get all of the locks opened in under a minute. I couldn't believe this guy was crazy enough to do this and I was praying that had medical staff nearby in case this went wrong. If he didn't get the locks off in time he could drown in this container.**

 **"** **Alex oh my god this is going to be fucking amazing. I'm so scared for this guy."**

 **"** **I know baby, these people are crazy as hell but it's entertaining."**

 **"** **Ladies and gentlemen, this man has 60 seconds to unlock 4 locks and release himself from the chair. He has 4 keys on the ring and each key opens a different a lock. Get ready! 3...2...1..."**

 **The chair lowered into the water and the clock started. We watched anxiously as the man fumbled with the keys. He got the first two locks off with ease but was struggling with the third. We were down to 22 seconds and he got the third one. Then he dropped the keys and had to reach for them. Once he got them we were down to 12 seconds and he struggled to get the forth one. We saw air bubbles go up meaning he let his breath out underwater and would need air soon...6...5...4... He got the lock off and broke free from the chair swimming to the surface. The crowd erupted in cheers and we were truly amazed. His act was fantastic.**

 **"** **Alex that was so cool!"**

 **"** **That guy is nuts and I don't know how he just did that in such a short time. Amazing!"**

 **We watched a few more danger acts. A guy got himself out of a strait jacket in 39 seconds. Another guy did sword swallowing. Then there was a guy who threw knives at his wife. He didn't hit her he hit marked circles that were labeled around her body it was pretty great and I'm sure he practiced a ton.**

 **The next round was magic. We watched various card tricks and mind tricks. These guys were good and I couldn't figure out any of their tricks.**

 **I sat watching how glued Piper was to the stage. I decided this was a good time to tease her a bit so I slipped my hand over to her thigh and began running my fingers up and down it. I felt her shudder as I got painfully close to her center. She leaned over and whispered in my ear," Al! You're turning me on, I'm getting wet and we are stuck at this show right now. Save it for the room baby."**

 **"** **I have plenty more when we get to the room baby don't worry."**

 **"** **Ladies! In the front the blonde and brunette! You two can be my volunteers!"**

 **I looked and Piper and I know my face went blank. We got so caught up in our moment that we didn't even know what was going on in the show.**

 **Piper was giddy and excited but I was fucking terrified. I liked magic but I didn't understand it and that made me nervous. I mean what if this guy made my wife fucking disappear or something. We walked up to the stage and the magician made us introduce ourselves.**

 **"** **So ladies tell us your names and who you are to one another."**

 **"** **I'm Alex and this is Piper, my wife."**

 **The crowd erupted in oohs, whistles, and cat calls.**

 **"** **Well Alex and Piper you two are a gorgeous couple and I think the crowd agrees right guys?"**

 **The crowd roared again and Piper and I smiled. I kissed Piper on the lips erupting even more whistles.**

 **"** **So ladies what do you do for a living? Any kids? Anything fun to know?**

 **"** **I'm a captain for the fire department. Currently I work at the academy."**

 **"** **I run a soap business, Poppi check our store out at Times Square. And yes we have twin girls at home."**

 **"** **Wow you guys are quite the couple. Thank you for your service mam and we will all have to check out that soap business. Now since I know you have kids I won't make you guys disappear and you're a firefighter so I won't saw you in half."**

 **We both started laughing. This guy was having a good time with us on stage. He had great showmanship which always made things more fun.**

 **"** **So ladies all I'm going to do are some really cool card tricks with you guys, let's get started Piper can I have you pick a card. Look at it and show your wife."**

 **We played along with the magician and he showed us some really cool tricks. It was a fun experience being on the stage and Piper loved every second of it. Once the show ended we hailed a cab back to our hotel.**

 **"** **Thank you for an amazing night out Al. I had so much fun with you. Will your pour us a drink I'm going to change."**

 **"** **Sure baby."**

* * *

 **I snuck off to change and decided I wanted to surprise Alex. She was so good to me and I figured she deserved to see this smoking hot lingerie set I brought. The whole outfit was white and Lacey. The bra pushed my tits up and the bottoms were cheeky showing off my ass. I slipped the stocking on and attached the guarder. I then put on four inch heels that I knew would drive Alex wild. I sprayed perfume on my body, Alex's favorite scent just to drive her wild. I took one look at myself in the mirror and I knew I looked fucking great. I could hear Alex calling for me so I decided to go to her. I walked out of the bathroom and into the sitting space of our room.**

 **"** **Hey baby."**

 **Alex turned around and her mouth dropped as well as the drink she was holding.**

 **"** **Holy shit pipes! You look so fucking sexy."**

 **"** **Mmm all this is for you baby. Get over here and fill your fantasies baby."**

 **I wasted no time in grabbing Piper and taking her to bed. We started out rough. We fucked long and hard and gave each other multiple orgasms. By the end of the night we slowed down and made soft, sweet love to one another. This was the perfect way to end our little getaway.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **We were back to reality for the last two weeks. Alex had been working much more than she anticipated. She told her boss she only wanted to work half days and they agreed but not right now. Right now she had to work some 12 hour shifts. They had squad testing going on right now and Alex had to be there since she had the most experience. She was participating in the exercises and helping the people learn all the tactics. I was currently at Poppi running the store for the day. Polly was out of town so I had to be at the store all week. I brought both twins with me and my employees helped care for them throughout the day. To say my day was challenging was an understatement but honestly I missed being here. I loved living outside the city but a big part of me missed being in the city. We were further away from friends and family and I missed the hustle and bustle. I kind of wanted to move back but was unsure how I could bring that topic up to Alex and how she would react about it.**

 **It was almost closing time when I heard the bell signaling the door opening and a customer must have walked in. I was currently in the storage room moving a few items and my girls were on my office packing up the twins for me.**

 **"** **I'll be with you in one moment!" I shouted so the customer felt acknowledged.**

 **I came out from the storage room and glanced at the customer. It was a man and he had his back to me.**

 **"** **Can I help you find something sir?"**

 **The figure turned around and once he did I felt pure terror rush through my body.**

 **"** **Piper! Nice set up you have going on here. I told you I would be seeing you again."**

 **"** **Larry...what are you doing here?"**

 **"** **Oh I just came to see how you're doing Piper."**

 **My mind was racing. This was my ex sure but he was also the man who tried to kill me. And now here he stood in my store and my kids were in the next room.**

 **"** **Are you alone Piper or is someone else here?"**

 **I thought to myself I better lie and say I'm alone. I don't want him to go after my kids or even know about them.**

 **"** **I'm alone Larry. You need to leave before I call the police. I'm sure you're in some kind of violation. Shouldn't you be in prison?"**

 **"** **I'm in no violation. I'm a free man. My appeal went through and my charges were dropped. I did some counseling and they found that I was clinically depressed at the time. But now I'm clear and I'm here to get you back."**

 **I laughed out loud at this. He was not getting me back ever and how the fuck did he get off Scott free from trying to murder me. Better yet why hasn't my lawyer contacted me to let me know he was fucking released?**

 **"** **Get out Larry."**

 **He started walking towards me and I kept backing up until I hit the wall. I was blocked in and he pinned me to the wall.**

 **"** **Listen you have been off playing house and getting married! That shit is over and you are coming back to me! I own you. I love you and you are fucking mine."**

 **"** **Get the hell away from me you psycho!"**

 **"Boss! What the hell is going on?" Taystee and Poussey both came out holding a twin.**

 **Larry let go of me when he saw the others.**

 **"** **Are those your kids Piper? I know they aren't theirs because both those girls look just like you."**

 **Fuck now Larry seen my girls and I was freaking out.**

 **"** **Taystee call the police and call Alex. This is my ex the one who tried to kill me and he just threatened me!"**

 **"** **Go ahead and call Piper. I'm leaving now but I'll be back. Oh and just so you know I know exactly where you moved to. I know where Alex works. I know you're routine. I've been watching you Piper. It's a matter of time before I get you back. I don't care what I have to do I'll get you back."**

 **"** **Get the fuck out of here! I have people to protect me!"**

 **"** **Who Alex? I'll slit her throat Piper... She's cheating on you anyway. Bet she's been working a lot lately right? Yeah I have seen her out with some other girl, a brunette actually smoking hot. So you think she loves you she doesn't. Only I love you. I'll see you soon Piper."**

 **With that Larry ran out the door. I was freaking out internally.**

 **"Boss the police are on the way for you to make a report and Alex isn't answering her phone. Should I call the academy and she if she is still at her office?"**

 **"** **Yeah call there I need her. I'll try calling her cell from my number also."**

 **"** **Are you okay Piper?" Poussey asked and she looked scared herself.**

 **"** **I'm scared that this man will come back and hurt me and hurt my family. I'm scared for my kids' sake. I don't know how he got out of going to prison. This system is so fucked."**

* * *

 **The police came and took a full report. They took pictures of my wrists which had red marks from him holding them so tight. Poussey and Taystee both gave statements. I told the cops I could pull the security tape and they wanted it. We tried to pull the tape and for some reason it didn't record so this made my case much weaker. Sure I had witnesses but they were my employees so the cops said there wasn't much they could do at this time and just to call them if things got out of hand again. I was fucking pissed they did nothing for me. And my wife still wasn't answering her phone.**

 **"** **Boss I talked to the receptionist at the academy she said Alex left 2 hours ago."**

 **Why the fuck would Alex leave and not answer anyone's calls. I knew when she was working she couldn't but if she had really left two hours ago then what the fuck. I thought back to what Larry said. Part of me knew he was full of shit and just trying to stir shit up because he was jealous I married Alex. But something struck a nerve when he said he saw Alex with a brunette. I instantly thought of Franky Doyle. She was a hot brunette and she and Alex had history. But fuck things had been good with me and Alex why would she cheat on me. I needed the truth but I knew questioning or accusing Alex would feel wrong, especially if she found out I got the accusation from Larry.**

 **"** **Girls thank you for staying and helping me through all this. I'm gonna head home and deal with this tomorrow."**

 **"** **Night boss let us know if we can do anything."**

* * *

 **I loaded the girls into my car and headed home. I kept checking my mirrors and seeing who was behind me. I didn't see anything suspicious and made it home faster than expected. When I pulled in I was surprised to see Alex's car was there. Now I was truly fuming because she was home and had ignored my calls. I parked and got the girls out and headed inside.**

 **"** **Hey baby! I missed you how was the store?"**

 **"** **Excuse me? Hey baby? That's all you have to say to me Alex?"**

 **"** **Whoa babe what's wrong?"**

 **"Alex I have been calling you for hours and I called the academy. They said you left two hours earlier and were MIA."**

 **"** **I did leave early. And I got all the way home and realized I forgot my phone at work. I didn't go back to get it because I can get it tomorrow and I figured you would have been home."**

 **"** **Well you need to have your phone all the time Alex. I was dealing with fucking chaos and you were fucking MIA!"**

 **"** **Babe stop yelling you are scaring our girls. What the hell happened that was so urgent?"**

 **Both twins started crying and Piper completely ignored them. She continued her screaming match instead.**

 **"** **Alex, fucking Larry came into Poppi today. He fucking threatened me!" Piper had tears streaming down her face at this point.**

 **"** **Babe what the fuck? Shouldn't he be oh I don't know in prison?"**

 **"** **I don't fucking know Alex. He is out and said his appeal went through. They didn't charge him with shit! He has been watching us for god knows how long. He knows where I work and you work obviously. He fucking knows were married! He saw the girls so he knows we have kids. He knows where we live! He knows my routine! He said he is going to get me back Alex!"**

 **"** **Baby…I won't let anything happen to you or our girls. I love you all so much. I promise I'll keep you safe. Let's call the attorney and see if there is anything we can do." I walked over to Piper and tried to put my arms around her to comfort her. She was sobbing and I felt so bad.**

 **As soon as I got close she pushed me away.**

 **"** **Don't touch me Alex!"**

 **"** **What the hell babe? I'm just trying to make you feel better and safe. You always tell me how safe you feel in my arms. What's the problem?"**

 **"** **The problem is that Larry told me what the fuck you have been up to!"**

 **"** **Excuse me?"**

 **"** **I told you he has been watching us Al. He said you haven't been working late and that he has seen you leave work and hang out with a brunette. Apparently you're fucking her on the side and then coming home to me! Is it fucking Doyle Alex? He said a hot brunette and she fits the profile!"**

 **"** **Are you fucking kidding me Piper?"**

 **"** **No Alex I'm not… it all makes sense. You were supposed to work 6 hours a day three days a week and all of a sudden you work five days a week for 12 hours a day. You obviously are sick of me and you found a new toy!"**

 **"** **Piper I can't believe you're accusing me of this. I can bring home my clock rings and show you I have been training at the academy. Training the new squad requires a lot of hours and I'm busy all day. How could you accuse me of this? I married you Piper! I love you and only you, we have two fucking kids together!" I let the tears roll down my face. I wasn't a big crier but I was so angry right now.**

 **"** **Alex he told me everything."**

 **"** **Piper, he is your ex, and a psycho. He is trying to get you back and obviously making shit up. Why would you believe someone like that over the word of your wife? I thought you loved me Piper, I thought we were happy."**

 **"** **I do love you Al! But you're cheating on me with some brunette!"**

 **"** **I would never cheat on your Piper. I love you too much and I love our family too much. How dare you even accuse me, I'm so hurt right now…"**

 **"** **You need to leave Alex."**

 **"** **You're kicking me out?"**

 **"** **Yes, get out I need to think."**

 **"** **Wow I can't believe this…."**

 **"** **Get out!" Piper was louder this time and threw my keys at me.**

 **"** **I'm going back to my office…my cell is there and that's where I'll be when and if you calm down. I love you."**

 **"** **Well I don't love you."**

 **My heart literally broke at her words. I couldn't believe the shit that just happened in this house. I kissed both twins and left like I was asked. I really hoped Piper calmed down quickly and realized what she did. She literally just broke my heart into a thousand pieces.**

* * *

 **So not too long but wow a lot happened in this chapter. I hope you're not upset with the ending right now. There's a reason behind it and it will come out more in the next chapter! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ignition**

* * *

 **I slammed the door to my truck and immediately put my head against the steering wheel. Her words echoed through my brain..."Get out" and "I don't love you"... That one hurt the most. My wife told me she didn't love me. Part of me knew she didn't mean that but for her to actually say it out loud broke my fucking heart.**

 **I headed back to my office and immediately retrieved my phone. I saw all the calls and texts from earliers events but not a single text since my fight with Piper. I decided to hang out in my office and try and get some work done to keep my mind off of what was going on. I flipped my computer on and got started.**

* * *

 **My head was a mess. I literally just blew up on Alex and kicked her out of our house. I had every right to do so though I mean I found out she's been cheating on me, how else was I supposed to react. I knew I needed to talk to someone and that person was my best friend Polly.**

 **I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring, " Hey Pipes how ya been?"**

 **"** **Alex is fucking cheating on me!"**

 **"** **Whoa Piper what the fuck happened?"**

 **"** **So much happened Polly. Larry is not in prison he came to our store and told me everything. He told me he was going to get me back and he told me he's been watching Alex and me. He told me she's cheating on me with some brunette bitch! I guarantee you it's that bitch from her old squad!"**

 **"** **Piper holy shit calm down. I'll be over in an hour clearly we have a lot to talk about."**

 **"** **I thought you were out of town Pol?"**

 **"** **We came back early this morning. Problems with Finn so we came home. Anyways I'll be there in an hour don't go anywhere."**

* * *

 **True to her word Polly showed up an hour later with a few bottles of wine in hand. I sat her down and told her the full story about what happened. I explained how Larry came to the store, what he said, how the police handled it, and how I confronted Alex and then kicked her out of the house.**

 **"** **So Piper your telling me you kicked your wife out of the house because of something your ex told you?"**

 **"** **Polly he has been watching us, he knows our routines and he hit it on the head. He said does Alex claim to be working late which lately she has been."**

 **"** **PIPER! If he has been watching you then he knows how to maneuver the lies. He hates Alex and he wants you back right?"**

 **"** **Right?"**

 **"** **So obviously he will say anything to try anything to get you upset and to cause you to split from Alex. Piper how could be so stupid?"**

 **"** **Polly she has been working a lot more than usual though and she wasn't answering my calls or texts during this whole mess. I needed her and she was possibly off fucking some bitch."**

 **"** **Piper you need to let Alex explain. I'm sure there is a reason behind this and you don't even know for sure if this mystery brunette exists. Larry probably made it up. Alex loves you. And she loves your kids. How could you do this to her and just kick her out like that without letting her explain. I bet she is heartbroken. That woman treats you so fucking good, she gives you everything and treats you like a queen. I cant believe you did this"**

 **"** **Fuck... Polly you know I always get ahead of myself. I expected you to be on my side about this though! My wasp shit comes out and I just see red sometimes. I think I just ruined my marriage... Which was perfect before all of this."**

 **"** **You two need to talk Piper. Call her and make her come home so you can fix things. You guys will be fine but you need to be the bigger person and admit your wrongs."**

 **"** **But what if she is cheating Polly. I don't think I could forgive her for that."**

 **"** **Alex is not cheating on you. She treats you like royalty Piper. And according to Pete she puts your pussy on a pedestal. Plus you tell me about all your crazy sex so I doubt she would seek any more from someone else."**

 **"** **Polly I blew up on her. I told her I didn't love her and I basically pushed her out the door away from the twins because I was so mad."**

 **"** **Piper you fucked up. I hope you're ready to get on your knees and beg and I don't mean that in a sexual way."**

 **"** **Fuck..."**

 **I sighed and took out my phone. I debated on calling or texting and couldn't come up with the right option. I decided a quick text would be best.**

 **I typed out a message- _Baby, we need to talk. I know I overreacted and that wasn't fair. Come home to me so we can talk."_**

 **Twenty minutes went by and I heard nothing from Alex. I was pissed off that she wasn't answering me. I knew by now she would have made it back to her office to retrieve her phone. How could I be so stupid to accuse her of those fucking things? I let Larry of all people convince me on total bullshit. And the things I said to Alex we're way out of line. I told her I didn't love her. What the fuck was I thinking with that one? Of course I loved her she was my wife she was the mother of my children. How could I be so stupid?**

* * *

 **I couldn't believe the text that Piper just sent me. She kicked me out and screamed some irrational things at me but now she wanted to talk. That was a typical Piper show though. She always got angry and dramatic before letting someone explain the truth. I loved Piper more than anything but part of me wanted to teach my wife a lesson here so I opted to ignore her texts. This might seem childish but she hurt my feelings and I needed some time to sit with that. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe we could talk then. I busied myself with work stuff and eventually I must have passed out at my desk because I woke up to Nicky shaking me awake.**

 **"** **Vause what the hell did you not go home last night?"**

 **I looked up at Nicky obviously not fully awake yet.**

 **"** **I went home, Piper got mad at me and kicked me out."**

 **"** **Holy shit Vause what happened?"**

 **"** **Long story short, Larry showed up at Poppi and told Piper he was going to get her back. Then he lied and told her I was cheating on Piper with some brunette chick and that he's been watching me for weeks. Piper actually believed him Nicky... She kicked me out and told me she didn't love me."**

 **"** **Holy shit. That's a lot. How could she say that to you, you know she does love you though Vause?"**

 **"** **I know that Nicky but for her to say that and actually put the words into context and then kick me out... It hurts."**

 **"** **Well Vause I think you two need to talk. Don't let it simmer for too long or she will assume the worst. You look like shit obviously from sleeping here all night. Take the day, go home and figure it out. I'll cover you here."**

 **"** **Thanks Nichols. I appreciate it."**

 **I grabbed my things and headed home. I glanced at my phone and the messages broke my heart. Piper had sent pictures of the girls throughout the night. I looked at the times and seen that Piper must have been up all night because I got a photo about every hour. She was obviously upset with herself and I'm sure me being gone and having her alone with the girls didn't help.**

 **I made it home and as soon as I shut the door to my truck there she was. Piper greeted me right there...**

 **"** **Baby... I'm so sorry...I don't know why I did that."**

 **"** **Piper. I'm pretty upset with you. I came home to figure this out because I don't like this tension and fighting."**

 **We walked inside together and the house was very quiet. Way too quiet.**

 **"** **Where are the girls at Piper?"**

 **"** **Polly has them for a few hours. I knew we needed to talk and I didn't want them here as a distraction or in case things got heated."**

 **"** **Fair enough... I don't really know what to say here Piper. You jumped at me before you knew the facts. I get you were pissed about me not answering my phone but you have to understand I simply forgot it at my office. If it was a normal day and I missed your call you would not have acted that way. You would have blown it off. But because Larry showed up an made accusations you chose to blow up on me."**

 **"** **This Larry shit has me going crazy Alex. I was scared and I needed you and you weren't there."**

 **"** **I wasn't there because I didn't know what was going on. Obviously I would have dropped everything and been there babe. This all started over something stupid, I forgot my phone at work and missed all of this. I'm really sorry but there's nothing I can do to change it. As for the Larry issue he will not hurt you. I will kill him before I let him hurt you or this family."**

 **"** **I know that you will protect me and our girl's baby. I'm so sorry for acting the way I did. It wasn't fair and I didn't give you any chance to explain anything. He told me he seen you with a hot brunette and then it made sense because you have been working a lot and then you not answering your phone made me think you were cheating on me. I was so stupid to play into his hand I'm so sorry."**

 **"** **He clearly has been watching me though Piper. He isn't wrong about the hot brunette..."**

 **"** **Excuse me? So it's true?"**

 **"** **I did meet with a brunette... Twice for lunch. It was nothing like you're thinking. First of all she's not all that hot, second of all she is happily married and very, very pregnant. And third she is our investor Piper. She handles all of our finances. You know her pretty well...You have met her several fucking times."**

 **"** **Oh my god Alex... That's who you met with... What the fuck... I feel so stupid now."**

 **"** **Piper I met with her because I know you hate dealing with that shit. You always tell me to handle everything so she met with me to go over the investment fund for the girls college education. And we moved some money around. The second time I met her was just to sign all the documentation. I would never cheat on you Piper."**

 **"** **I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just I was so ramped up and I just got really stupid."**

 **"** **Do you remember the day I pulled you out of that fire? The day I proposed? The day we said I do?"**

 **"** **Of course I remember Al..."**

 **"** **Piper I loved you then... I love you now... I always have and I always will." I leaned in and kissed pipers lips.**

 **"** **I love you to baby. I'm so sorry please forgive me."**

 **"** **Are you sure you love me because you told me yesterday that you didn't and honestly that's what hurt me the most."**

 **"** **I can't believe I said that... I was just so angry. Of course I love you Alex. More than anything."**

 **"** **Let's just put this behind us. Now you know what's really going on we need to move on because I don't like to dwell."**

 **"** **I'm so tired Al I was up all night tossing and turning without you."**

 **"** **I passed out at my desk and Nicky woke me this morning so I feel like shit too."**

 **"** **Come lay down with me baby."**

 **"** **When we wake up we will talk about this Larry thing. I know plenty of police officers and this will be handled Pipes so don't stress on it."**

 **I kissed Piper and grabbed her hand leading her back to our room. I kept kissing her and pushing her back until her legs hit the bed behind her. I pulled away and stared into her eyes.**

 **"** **I really do love you Piper. I would never do anything to ruin our marriage. I want you to realize you are it for me. I only want you and I love our kids so much."**

 **"** **I love you too baby. And I love our twins but honestly I want another baby Al. I want a son this time."**

 **I laughed and smiled at Piper," That's something we can discuss for sure baby. Now let's sleep."**

 **We both passed out for several hours. Polly kept the kids longer than expected but she didn't mind. She knew Piper and I had to handle things.**

* * *

 **4 hours later I woke up and Piper was tangled all o** **ver me. She had her legs intertwined with mine and her arms were wrapped around my body. I missed my wife. One night apart while fighting was enough for me and I never wanted it to happen again. I laid there holding my girl thinking about this Larry issue. This fool was clearly watching us. The question is why and was someone helping him or was he doing this solo. Part of me wanted to hurt him personally but the other side of me wanted to see him behind bars. Bottom line if it ever came down to his life over mine or my wife and kids I would kill him hands down. I carry a gun at all times and Piper was about to start as well. She was licensed like me but she didn't carry because she didn't like it. My thoughts were racing as to why this psycho couldn't just let Piper go. Clearly he had some screws lose to begin with because he tried to kill her but now he wanted her back and I was determined to make that go away. I felt Piper starting to stir in my arms so I leaned down and kissed her up and down her face.**

 **"** **Mmm hey baby."**

 **"** **How did you sleep pipes?"**

 **"** **Great because I was in your arms baby. No more fights and we are not spending the night apart ever I missed you too much."**

 **"** **Deal baby."**

 **"** **Can we talk about Larry please?"**

 **"** **Yeah I'm gonna call my friend Dawson the detective and see what he can find out. As for us I want you carrying all the time. I know you're not a big fan of it but I don't trust this guy. Pay attention when your out don't take the same way home and stuff. I can take some days off if needed babe."**

 **"** **Don't take time off Al. You have taken off enough already. I'll carry even though I don't like it I know I have to I have two kids to protect also."**

 **"** **Piper I will fucking kill Larry if he touches you or our babies. Let's just talk to Dawson and see where we stand."**

* * *

 **Two days later we met with Dawson who was a friend of mine and a really good detective. We discussed what was going on.**

 **"** **Guys I think that this is a serious threat. I mean he already came to the store and made threats and we have witness statements to back it up. We don't have enough to arrest him right now but I do want to keep an eye on you guys.**

 **"** **I just want my wife and kids safe."**

 **"** **I understand that Vause you and I go way back I will handle this. I'm going to send my team over to set up cameras and detectors at your house. I'll have them fix the ones at the store also. If Larry approaches the cameras will catch it and I will send my guys. If we catch him in the act then we can charge him with something. Just be smart ladies okay."**

 **"** **Thanks so much I feel better already. I know Alex is worried about me and this will put her at ease when she's away at work."**

 **"** **Hey Piper, Vause here has saved my ass a few times when we had to call FDNY on tricky calls. You have a good strong woman here and I will do anything to help you guys out."**

 **"** **Thanks so much. See you soon."**

 **We left the station feeling relieved. I held pipers hand tight and walked to the car.**

 **"** **Do you think Larry will try something again Piper or do you think he was just trying to scare you?"**

 **"** **He seemed very determined to get me back Alex. And when he saw the kids I swear it made it worse. I think he's angry that I married you and that we have children. It's probably anger and jealousy which is a dangerous mix."**

 **"** **Just be careful baby. I'm here for you always and hopefully he either leaves us alone or they catch him trying to bother us. I'm gonna take you home and then I have to run back to the academy for a bit. Can we have everyone me over for dinner tonight? I feel like we could use the distraction."**

 **"** **Sure baby, let's do a pasta night."**

 **"** **Sounds great."**

 **We drove home and I kissed Piper before watching her walk inside the house. I waved goodbye and headed for the academy.**

* * *

 **I walked in and my phone was ringing right away. I saw that it was Polly and answered quickly.**

 **"** **Hey Pol what's up how are my twins?"**

 **"** **Hey the girls are great, what time did you want me to drop them off?"**

 **"** **Actually Alex and I want to have a dinner party tonight. So come by whenever you want bring Finn and Pete. Lorna and Nicky are coming too."**

 **"** **Okay I'll bring some deserts see you soon pipes."**

 **I hung up with Polly and decided to go upstairs and take a bubble bath. I wanted to relax a bit before prepping things for dinner. Thankfully the house was already clean so all I had to do was meal prep and set up for everyone.**

 **I walked up the stairs and the moment I got to the top I got an eerie feeling. Something didn't feel right and I reached for my phone and realized it was downstairs on the counter. My gun was also downstairs in my purse. Part of me said I was being paranoid and I stood there frozen for a moment. I said to myself screw it I'm just being paranoid... I walked into our master bedroom and my heart sank.**

 **The room was trashed. The pillows were shredded and feathers were everywhere. The night stands were knocked over and glass broke from the bulbs of the bedside lamps. Pictures we had on the walls were thrown and destroyed. I picked up a photo and saw that Alex's face was ripped out leaving just me in the photo. I continued walking and once I got to the bathroom I lost it. The mirror had writing on it. It looked like blood but I found out it was my red lipstick. The mirror read," I will destroy this family until you come home to me!"**

 **I felt hot tears running down my face I was so angry, so scared, and so hurt. He destroyed my room. The room I shared with my wife. I knew this was Larry obviously. I ran out of the room and downstairs to get my phone. I called Alex right away.**

 **"** **Hey baby, you ok?"**

 **"** **Alex! Get home right now!"**

 **"** **Pipes? What's wrong?"**

 **"** **Larry came to the house. Get here I need you."**

 **"** **Pipes get out of the house until I get there."**

 **"** **Where do I go Alex?"**

 **"** **Get in your car and drive to the end of our street lock the doors and wait for me. I will pick you up there and I'm calling Dawson now so his team can check the house."**

 **"** **Okay baby how far are you."**

 **"** **I'm not far I stopped for gas so less than 10 minutes. I love you."**

 **I did like Alex asked and waited for her in my car. True to her word she came flying around the corner and picked me up.**

 **"** **His team is on the way Piper they told us not to go in the house in case he is in there or in case he has something set up. Where are the girls?"**

 **"** **Polly has them. I tried to call her and tell her not to come over yet but she didn't answer so I assume she's on her way."**

 **"** **It's alright I would rather us all be together with this going on. What happened in the house babe how do you know he was there?"**

 **"** **Baby he destroyed our bedroom. He wrote stuff on the mirror and destroyed photos of us. It's a mess."**

 **"** **Did you check the rest of the house babe?"**

 **"** **No I ran out because I was scared. Scared for myself and scared to see what other damage was done."**

 **"** **It's alright babe let's just wait for the police."**

* * *

 **15 minutes later Dawson's team was on scene.**

 **"** **I'm detective Lindsey and this is Detective Halstead. We are under Dawson's command tell me what happened here today what are we walking in to?"**

 **"** **Our master suite upstairs was destroyed. There's a message on the mirror."**

 **"** **Dawson briefed us on your situation we were scheduled to come set up cameras tomorrow I'm so sorry this happened. We are going to go inside and take a look around before having you guys enter the house again. The uniformed officers will wait with you."**

 **"** **Thank you guys." I pulled Piper close to me and held her tight while they did their job.**

 **The detectives did a sweep of the house and came back to us. Piper was a sobbing wreck and she couldn't hold herself together just as the detectives came up to us Polly pulled in and Piper immediately ran to see the kids. And I stayed to talk to Detective Lindsey.**

 **"** **Alex it's bad in there I see why your wife is so torn up."**

 **"** **What happened tell me?"**

 **"** **I think I should just show you Alex come in with us."**

 **I followed them into my house and the downstairs level was fine. We went upstairs and I saw our bedroom in ruins. Everything was thrown and ripped up. I knew Piper was hurt about the photos because he made it personal and took me out of them. I saw the mirror message as well and confirmed it was piper's lipstick. The lipstick was piper's favorite and o knew Larry's sick message behind it.**

 **"** **Is this the only room he damaged?**

 **"** **I'm afraid not. Let's continue."**

 **We walked down the hall and my heart was beating faster and faster. Sure enough we made it to the nursery and I felt my breath catch in my chest. Larry destroyed the nursery. The book shelves were flipped. The cribs were broken. Literally the wood was broken and the mattresses were soaked in fluid. It smelled like urine and I was disgusted that someone would do this to innocent children. I looked around and on the floor there were stuffed animals ripped up and gutted. Larry wanted to create a sick and demented setting and he succeeded in that.**

 **"** **I can't fucking believe this mother fucker did this. I'm going to fucking kill him if I see him so you detectives better find him before I do."**

 **We moved to the next room which was my office and that was a mess too. But carved in my desk was a personal message for me.**

 **The message read _Alex, I'm coming for you and I will make Piper mine. I own her. dyke bitch._**

 **I was livid at this point and the detectives knew it. This sick fuck crossed a line. He scared my wife and he came after my family. I knew I wanted to hurt him."**

 **"** **Forensics is going to go through the house and see if we can find prints, fibers, or DNA to link him to this. We will talk to neighbors also and pay him a visit. We need proof to arrest him but we will question him and see if we can scare him into a confession. You guys can't stay here tonight so find a friend, relative, or we can put you up in a hotel just let us know if you guys need anything. We will catch this prick don't worry."**

 **"** **I trust you. And I hope you guys get him so I don't have to. I'm not violent but I will protect my family."**

 **"** **We're gonna put uniformed officers on you guys just as a precaution. And by the time you return home the new camera system will be installed. Keep your cells on and I will update you as much as possible."**

 **"** **Thanks guys. Don't let my wife see this nursery. It will break her heart. Can I grab some clothes for the kids and for my wife and I?"**

 **"** **You can but here put gloves on I don't want to risk the crime scene being tainted. Would you like to tell Piper the news or would you like us to?**

 **"** **I'll handle it. Just help me pack the bags and we can walk out together."**

 **We packed clothes and everything the girls would need. I then went to our room and grabbed clothes and necessities for Piper and me. I grabbed our iPads so we could read, we both loved reading and it would take our mind off things. I was so upset and worried about my family I couldn't think straight. I finished gathering our stuff and walked out with the detectives.**

* * *

 **"** **Alex I'm so sorry this happened to us. This is all my fault because I dated a psycho."**

 **"** **Babe that's not your fault. He is a lunatic but I will keep you safe. He's a pussy trashing our house instead of coming after me directly. The cops will handle this and in the meantime we are going to a hotel we can't stay here."**

 **"** **So because of this idiot we have to go hide out in a hotel? Babe I have work to get done and I need the office to do it. Plus you have work I'm not sitting in a hotel all damn day with two young kids."**

 **"** **Babe... I'll take time off work this is way more important right now. I don't wanna argue with you. I love you and this is the only way I can keep us safe now."**

 **"** **Oh don't kid yourself Alex you can't keep us all safe. This guy is nuts he got into our home! What's gonna stop him from doing it again!"**

 **"** **Calm down Piper. He only got in our home because I wasn't home. If I would have been home I would have shot him point blank to protect you. Stop doubting me Piper I don't like it. I would do anything for you and for our kids so please have a little faith in me. I don't know what's going on with you lately but you need to relax and if you need to talk to me do it! Stop bottling up your feelings."**

 **I stared at Piper with so many thoughts running through my head. We had just gotten over a huge fight and now this happens and I feel like everything is crashing down around us. I know Piper is hurting and she blames herself which is silly.**

 **"** **I'm sorry for acting so crazy Alex. I've just had so much on my mind. I miss you so much when you're at work. And then this Larry thing happened and it just scared me and made me angry. I'm so worried about our kids and what will come out of this whole situation. I just want us to be happy and safe. I don't want to go back to that house Al! I wanna move what he did to the house will haunt me forever and I'm sorry we spent all they money but I'm not living there anymore!"**

 **"** **Okay."**

 **"** **That's it Al? You just say okay? I tell you that I want to move and you're okay with that!?"**

 **"** **I will do whatever I need to do to make you happy and to make you feel safe babe. I love you if this is what it takes to make you happy then I'm more than willing. Obviously we have to clean up the house from the damage he did and we have to list it."**

 **"** **Well let's do it Alex I'm sorry but I can't go back there..."**

 **"** **Let's go check into a hotel. And then let's go out to dinner with Nicky, Lorna, Polly, Pete, and Finn as planned. I'm sure they can meet us some were."**

 **"** **I'll talk to Polly. Thank you baby. Thank you for dealing with all of this and not getting mad at me."**

 **I wrapped my arms around Piper and kissed her softly. I wanted her to feel my love, to be drunk on it. I didn't pull away until we were both gasping for air and our cheeks were flushed. I loved this woman and I was ready to do anything she wanted to keep her safe.**

* * *

 **We checked into a hotel in the city. We made sure it had a pool and a hot tub in our room to relax. Piper fought me on getting a suite but I got one anyway. This way we could put the girls in their pack and plays and still have room for us to have our own space.**

 **"** **Dinner is set for 7 babe. Let's feed the girls so they aren't fussing while we try to eat."**

 **"** **Okay baby."**

 **I picked up Harper and stared down at her. They were growing so fast and it melted my heart. They would be a year old before we knew it and I couldn't wait for them to start walking and talking. I held Harper in my arms and held the bottle in place. She was such a good eater. She didn't fight like Savannah and I enjoyed our time together. She kept taking her hand and opening and closing it. I always thought this looked like a wave. I glanced across the room and saw Piper feeding Savannah. She was staring at her the same way. We had two beautiful girls and they brought us so much joy. I pondered what Piper had said earlier she wanted to move and I didn't blame her. I think we should go back to the city because the store is there and all our friends and family are there too. I have also been thinking about my career. Being a captain is great but I miss the action my old position had. I made a mental note to discuss things with Piper soon and decide what I wanted to do career wise.**

 **We finished the feeding and packed up the diaper bags to head out. I opted to drive piper's car because it had everything in it already. Once we got the girls in I turned and looked at the back seat. They took up the entire back seat and I knew it was time for new cars.**

 **"** **Babe since I'm off tomorrow we are going to the dealership and trading this car in and I'm trading my truck in."**

 **"** **Oh I'm so up for that! I've been dying for a new car baby."**

 **"** **Well tomorrow I'm taking you to breakfast and they we are going to get new ones."**

* * *

 **We made it to the restaurant and valeted the car. Thank god they had valet so we didn't have to lug two carriers a million blocks. As soon as we walked in I spotted Nicky and Lorna. Polly and Pete were late as usual but we didn't mind."**

 **"** **Hello Vause family." Nicky said with a smirk."**

 **"** **Piper! Alex! Nicky told me what happened! I'm so sorry!"**

 **"** **It's fine Lorna. We are staying at a hotel and it will all work out. Alex has helped me calm down and I would rather not discuss it right now. The police are handling it. So on a side note I'm ready for a drink!"**

 **"** **Shit pipes, sounds like you're ready for a good time!" Nicky chuckled.**

 **"** **Oh I plan on getting trashed Nicky."**

 **We ordered appetizers before our meal and Lorna and I watched Piper, Nicky, Polly, and Pete throw back several drinks. I knew for sure I would be driving them home and Lorna would take care of Nicky because she stayed sober.**

 **"** **Pipe! Let's do some more shots!" Polly practically screamed across the table. Piper and Polly were trashed already and our meals hasn't even arrived. I wasn't mad at her I just knew my night would be challenging taking care of her and our girls. Thankfully both girls were fast asleep in their carriers throughout the meal. They were such good kids.**

 **Our meals arrived and we ate pretty much silent because everyone was so hungry.**

 **"** **Mmmm this is such good food oh my god!"**

 **Piper was practically moaning over her dish. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so drunk. Her cheeks were flushed red and I could tell she was borderline getting sick. Piper and tequila don't always mix well.**

 **"** **Are you okay baby?"**

 **"** **I'm alright I just feel like I might be sick. Why did you let me drink so much Al?"**

 **"** **I let you make your own choices babe. I know you're upset and needed to let loose."**

 **"** **I sure did! I feel great minus this nausea coming on. Can we pay our check and take off? And since we brought my car we can't take Polly home I'm telling them to take a cab because she's worse than I am."**

 **"** **Sure thing I'll go settle the bill for everyone. I love you."**

 **"** **I love you too Al."**

 **I slid away from the table and found our waiter. I told him I was taking care of the entire check and he settled the bill. I came back and set cash out on the table for him.**

 **"** **Alright guys were taking off. Lorna please make sure you drive and not Nicky. And Polly I called a cab for you guys. Thanks for coming it was good seeing all of you. We're staying in the city so call us and we can meet up again this week."**

 **We said our goodbyes and were off. Once we got back to our hotel Piper bee lined for the bathroom. I set the girls down and rushed to piper's side. I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the cold porcelain. She was heaving over and over again and I felt so bad.**

 **"** **Al don't let me drink like this anymore. Tomorrow is going to be hell."**

 **"** **Well baby you and tequila have a love hate relationship. Tomorrow will be okay because you're going to take this pain reliever, drink all this water, and then lay down."**

 **"** **But Al I wanna spend time with you."**

 **"** **Let me get the girls down and I'll come hold you baby. I love you but our girls need me right now and you need to rest. Come on brush your teeth and get in bed."**

 **"** **You're so good to me Al. I'm so drunk. And you know I'm super horny when I'm drunk." Piper ran her hand across my ass and gave it a squeeze. I obviously wanted to ravish her but I knew she wasn't in a good state. She was sick and I had to take care of our girls.**

 **"** **Well baby I always want you. Lay down for a bit and I'll be in soon."**

 **"** **Mm when you get to bed I'm going to ravish you Al."**

 **"** **Can't wait."**

 **I knew Piper would be fast asleep by the time I got to bed. It's not that I didn't want to have some amazing sex with her it's just I knew she was sick and the alcohol made her that way. She needed to rest and we could get into something tomorrow.**

 **I put the girls down in their pack in plays and then went into the bathroom to get myself ready for bed. I wasn't really tired but I wanted to be close to Piper. I wanted to hold her in my arms and just feel her close to me. I washed off my makeup and brushed my teeth. I changed into shorts and a tank before slipping into bed. To my surprise Piper was still awake. She was very groggy and not making much sense but she was awake. I pulled her close and she rested her head don my chest.**

 **"** **Mmm Al I'm sorry."**

 **"** **Sorry for what baby?"**

 **"** **I'm so wet for you baby, I want you so bad but I don't feel good." She stuck her lip out in a pout.**

 **"** **Baby its fine. We can have sex another time let me hold you and take care of you."**

 **"** **I love seeing this responsible side of you it turns me on watching you be such a good mommy."**

 **I laughed out loud. "And here I thought you feel in love with my wild, adventurous side."**

 **"** **I love both sides, but something about tonight made me want you so bad."**

 **I kissed pipers head and whispered sweet things into her ear until she fell asleep in my arms.**

* * *

 **I woke the next morning to an empty bed. To my surprise Piper was already up and I heard the shower running. I glanced at the clock and saw it was already 18 a.m. A few minutes went by and Piper strutted out in a towel.**

 **"** **Morning Al!"**

 **"** **Wow someone is chipper this morning. I'm surprised your even up and moving."**

 **"** **Honestly I feel fine. I think throwing up and then the medicine and the hydration made me feel so much better. Thank you for taking care of me babe."**

 **"** **Of course pipes. So I see you fed the girls and they are dressed... do we have big plans?"**

 **"** **Yes we are going car shopping... Right away."**

 **"** **I'm surprised you're still up for that babe."**

 **"** **Yes so get ready, let's go back and get your truck and then let's go to the dealer and get rid of these cars."**

 **"** **As you wish princess."**

* * *

 **We arrived at the dealership and were greeted by a young girl no more than 25. She shook both our hands and peered down into the carriers looking at the girls**

 **"** **Good morning ladies, what can I do for you?"**

 **I spoke first. "My wife and I would like to trade both our cars in and get into two new cars today."**

 **"** **Oh wow exciting! Do you have the trade ins on the lot now?"**

 **"** **I sure do."**

 **"** **If I could get the keys I'll have the guys appraise them. You guys take a look around and then I'll be back to talk to you and we can discuss what you are interested in."**

 **We went to the best dealership in New York. This dealer stocked Land Rover, BMW, Infiniti, Cadillac, Mercedes, Porsche, Audi and a few others. I knew we would both find something suitable here. We walked around looking at the different vehicles and we discussed a few.**

 **"** **Al I want an SUV for sure and I know you do too. This would give us the most room so which one do you like."**

 **"** **I really like the Escalade ESV. It's huge and has a lot of room. I want that one for sure I don't even need to test drive it.**

 **"** **Well I like the Audi Q7 and the Infiniti QX80. They are both big enough and I like the style. Can I test drive them both and then pick?"**

 **"** **You can have whatever you want babe."**

 **The sales associate came back and gave us the appraisals. I didn't really care what they gave us because we were buying new ones either way. I signed the deal for the trade and she fetched the keys for the test drives.**

 **We drove both and Piper decided on the Infiniti. She said it drove smoother and she enjoyed the features.**

 **"** **Alright ladies so the Infiniti and the Escalade. You both want loaded ones with navigation, sunroofs, and the whole deal correct?"**

 **"** **Yes fully loaded."**

 **"** **What color for each?"**

 **"** **I want the midnight edition for the Escalade. It's blacked out and I love it. What do you want pipes?"**

 **"** **I want mine in white. Can we tint the windows and stuff though babe?"**

 **"** **Of course we can."**

 **We finalized the paperwork and signed everything. The sales agent was beaming because she made a ton of money off of us today and the day just began.**

 **"** **Thank you ladies for coming in. You have a beautiful family and I hope you enjoy the cars. Stop and see me anytime you come in for service or in the future for more cars."**

 **We thanked her and headed to our new vehicles. Piper took both girls and I followed behind her back to our hotel. Today was such a good day for us already and I couldn't wait to see what else was in store for us. We were happy. No anger, no sadness, no thoughts about Larry... But I knew all that we were dealing with would come back soon enough so I had to enjoy this day while it lasted.**

* * *

 **So this story will probably wrap up in the next few chapters. I have a new story coming out that is a lot stronger than this one and my other one. So please watch out for the new story, I feel that I have grown a little bit since starting this story and I wanted to write something better that will keep you guys interested and hopefully get me some more followers. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review and leave your thoughts I love reading them :)**


	16. Chapter 16 update

Hey guys :) it's been a longggggggg time. New chapters coming to the stories very, very soon. Thanks for following and reading :)


End file.
